Teach Me, Touch Me
by EdyFerrone
Summary: When Kurt Hummel transfers to Dalton Academy, he meets an unordinary Warbler, Sebastian Smythe, who offers to teach him something. Surprisingly, as it comes out, there are also some things Kurt can teach him.
1. Prologue

**_So! Since a lot of kind people have been asking me to translate my fic because of ilcielocapovolto's beautiful arts, well … here I am! I've been translating this in one day and I'm going to update my other fics too these days because I've finally found a way to organize my time decently. There was a sweet girl who was the beta for this, I'll tell as soon as she tells me which nickname I should use for her. If there are still any mistake, it's mainly because English is not my first language! I really hope you enjoy this as much as they did in Italy! Anyway, thank for reading and let me what you think!_**

**_Xoxo_**

Prologue

'Cause if you do, I'm gonna kill you.

Those words were rumbling into his head, running thought his nerves and spreading fear though his veins.

He had made up his mind: he couldn't stay at McKinley High.

He had been lucky enough when he had met Blaine, and not only because he was extremely cute, kind and gay, but also because he had shown him this new opportunity to make a change.

Actually, Blaine had incited him to fight back and not give up, and Kurt had tried, he had tried so hard, but he wasn't sure he could attend his school daily knowing that he would have met a guy that threatened him of death through the hallways; it was too much, he couldn't keep fighting then.

He had that option available, even though his heart was still split into two: Dalton Academy meant peace, it meant that he would have been treated as a real person, apart from his sexuality; but it also meant that he'd have said goodbye to his friends and given up on being a part of that Glee club that had taught him that there's nothing wrong in being exactly who you are.

It was a tough and painful choice, but he needed to make up his mind because he couldn't stay stuck in that hell.

xxx

Kurt was feeling extremely nervous, maybe a little too much; he tightened the knot of his tie and then looked at himself through the mirror: despite his passion for fashion – that didn't even allow him to consider the idea of watching all the kids wearing the same outfit each and every single day of the week -, he had to admit that the Dalton uniform wasn't that bad and, anyway, he still had the weekends to show his wardrobe to the world.

He walked through those large hallways and he could already taste the different atmosphere: the guys were kind to him, they greeted, they smiled, and whenever they were raising their hand, it wasn't to scare him or threaten him, to make him feel 'different', it was only to high five him; suddenly, he wasn't feeling like something to crash only, he was feeling like a real person, and maybe he should have always been feeling like that.

It hurt to realized that being treated that way was almost strange for him: it should have been ordinary instead, but for Kurt, in that own very moment, it was weird, amazing, but weird.

He knew what was next: being welcomed by the Warblers.

He had no idea how he would have felt with being a part of an acapella group like they were, but he also knew he could not refuse the chance to be a part of it, especially after Blaine had told him they were like rock-stars at Dalton (actually, he had no idea how to survive a school by raising up because of his voice, while he couldn't even do that thanks to his fashion taste).

He stopped before those closed doors and inhaled harshly: a good impression was necessary that day, the first day. He didn't know yet what the Warblers would have thought about him, how much different it would have been from McKinley High. He didn't know which face to wear in order to look spontaneous.

Well, maybe if he acted spontaneously, he would have looked spontaneous.

They opened the doors to him and the light coming out of those large windows forced him to close his blue eyes while they were so curious to explore that new reality.

He walked in, almost closed inside himself by his arms, a light shyly because being new meant everybody would have look at him, it meant then later on, they'd talked about him to make comments upon him.

He looked around and he recognized Blaine, flawless as always, sat upon one of those elegant and probably expensive sofas, smiling at him warmly, almost as if he was trying to spur him on; Kurt smiled back and then he turned to the desk. There were three boys behind it: he didn't know the one sitting on the right, but he had already met David and Wes – who's holding a gavel – when he had tried to spy on the Warblers, miserably failing.

"Let's give a big welcome to our new member, Kurt Hummel." Wes said and Kurt couldn't help but blushing and smiling, staring at the faces of his new glee club mates. There were many of them so, maybe, they didn't need to walk around begging for someone to join them to reach for the quorum to compete at Sectionals. Kurt was sure that it would have taken him a lot to learn all of their names.

"In our oldest tradition for our newest Warbler," Wes added, point at a little covered cage. Kurt leant over and reached for it, holding it firmly into his hands, "an actual warbler."

Kurt was right about to uncover the cage when a choked laugh caught his attention; he turned immediately into the direction it seemed like the sound was coming from and he saw a green-eyed, quite light-haired, tall boy – yes, it was evident even though he was sat, probably because of his long thin legs -, who was holding a hand on his forehead, hiding part of his face but not his malicious smirk.

"Is something wrong Smythe?" Wes asked with a strict voice that made Kurt think that it was quite an usual situation, nothing extraordinary; then, a little late, he suddenly realized the innuendo in the sentence.

As soon as he thought that, a little sudden realization of that sexual reference the boy had insinuated, he felt embarrassment cover his face with red shades and warm zones.

He felt his skin becoming warmed because that smug boy was insinuating in front of everybody and it was a form of bullying, minimal but still, and he couldn't stand that at Dalton too; "I think you own apologies to our newbie."

The boy, 'Smythe', just gave him a face and they went back to the theme Regionals. Kurt stared at him for a second but the boy was already yawning, annoyed.

Kurt's idea – genius if you'd ask him – about singing 'Rio' by Duran Duran wasn't a success. He realized that maybe he had been too overwhelmed at the idea that he didn't even think about asking if he could suggest anything: could he do that? Should he write and send it or something? He had no idea.

He just stood there, shyly sat, while he was listening to rest of the conversation, but his eyes was starting at nothing and he was thoughtful and still deeply embarrassed because of that ironical dirty comment.

xxx

Kurt was walking down the stairs when he heard somebody calling him out.

"Kurt – he'd known him since for a short amount of time but he was already capable of recognizing Blaine's voice because it was so good that it remained stuck in his mind from the day they first met– I've seen you were a little upset about your idea."

Kurt nodded, slightly blushing, like every single time Blaine gave him so much attention even though they've known each other for only a little time.

"It's different here," Kurt gave back "I'm not saying it's better or worse" he explained trying not to be misunderstood, "I'm just trying to get used to it."

"Well, you'd better get used to it soon." Blaine said, putting a hand upon his shoulder and smiling "Because I got you an audition for a solo at Sectionals."

Kurt stood with his mouth wide open at that, his feet on the last step, looking at Blaine with a thankful light in his eyes.

"An audition?" He asked, blinking. "For Sectionals?"

Blaine nodded, unable to remove that familiar smile – already familiar - from his face, before he could greet him, "Good luck with that."

Kurt greeted him back, sure about the fact that he'd have needed the help that only Barbra Streisand's young heir could give him; he was thinking about calling he but when he passed over the last step and walked a little forward, he had to stop because that weird green-eyed boy, Smythe, was staring at him, arms crossed against his chest.

"Already flirting with Anderson? Do you guys have an affair?" he asked, without bothering with introductions; that bothered Kurt a lot.

"Not flirting nor having a thing, and it's none of your business anyway, 'Smythe'!" He replied, calling him by the surname Wes had used; he couldn't help but notice the smile that formed on his face and he ask what was that for.

"Well, I can actually see that you've already memorized my surname," he whispered, stepping closer, towards him; Kurt wondered if he was gay, "That's sweet."

"I've got a sublime memory of the sounds, it must be because I'm an amazing singer." Kurt answered proudly and sharp, before he could try to move on to pass over him. "Now, if you don't mind, I should start checking on the schedules …"

However 'Smythe' didn't move, not even a little.

Kurt was about to complain when he saw him stepping closer again and freeing his arms out of the tight hold against the chest.

"You're Kurt, right?" He asked, dangerously close, and suddenly smirking. "My name's Sebastian. So you can stop calling me by my surname, even though I totally agree if you do that to prove to me your respect."

Kurt gave him a bitch-face because, even though he was such a hot guy (How could even Kurt Hummel try to deny that?), his terrible manners were way too irritating.

"Very interesting." He answered ironically, trying to move aside to walk by, but Sebastian followed him immediately, staying still just for a second right before Kurt's eyes.

A second later he lifted his hand and started brushing gently at Kurt's cheek with his fingertips, making his whole body freeze and his face light up into a dark red.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?"

Kurt was suddenly stuck.

How dared him even talk to him about … those things, so intimate, private, and he wasn't even speaking generally and … his mind blacked-out. Kurt didn't even think about those things, he killed the thought of it right before they could blossom into his mind, he didn't even want to deal with that and that boy couldn't just … well, he shouldn't have even dared.

"I just-you-" He babbled confusingly, pushing his face to escape the touch but Sebastian's fingers reached for him without hesitation, while Kurt's trembling voice was trying to make any sense; Sebastian's skin was a little rough against Kurt's soft one and he realized soon from the first – unwanted – touch that Sebastian felt dirty.

"Yup, you're a virgin."

Kurt lifted his hand to and slapped Sebastian's away from his face.

He thought Dalton would have been safer and calmer and that was why he transferred, but he couldn't help but think that was bullying too.

"Still not of your business!" He commented, walking far from him, without even bothering adding anything.

Great start, he thought, because he was already hearing steps behind his back.

"I can teach you something, we could … practice." Sebastian suggested maliciously while Kurt didn't even turned to fight it back; he couldn't believe he had gone from death threats to that: was it so impossible for him to find a place in which he could feel at ease? Plus, he was already blushing at that obscene invitation.

"Totally free and you will have the chance to put your hands on me," Sebastian was still talking behind him while Kurt was turning to walk into the hallway which leaded to the dorms, "And you have no idea how many people would pay for that. You could have it for free …"

"Not interested." Kurt answered, still marching: he didn't want to have anything to do with him nor sex. Especially sex. Or maybe him too since he was getting his nerves cracked already.

He didn't walk close to the wall because he was starting to fear whatever Sebastian could have done; he reached for the door of his room and sighed in relief; he pulled the key into the lock and turned it fast while Sebastian was getting closer.

He even thought that Smythe would have walked into his room last minute.

But he didn't.

He stood there, arms crossed again against his chest, smirking as usual.

"Thanks." He said, forcing Kurt to look at him – he had no idea what he meant – and arching his eyebrows in confusion.

"For what? For telling you that I just don't care about you and that you can keep your disgusting weird ideas to yourself?" Hummel asked, holding tight to the door-handle, just to be safe.

"Nope, babe," he answered, standing there, "For showing me your room just in case you'd change your mind. Which I'm sure you will."

Sebastian blinked and Kurt's spontaneous reaction was to give him a bitch-face and walk into the room, closing the door behind his back not very kindly.

xxx

"Do you like Blaine?" Sebastian's irritating voice asked while he was sitting in front of Kurt into that large Dalton study room; Kurt looked around, worried about the fact that somebody could have heard him.

When he realized no one did, he gave attention to him.

"No, I don't." He lied, because his crush was developing day by day and it had begun since day one when Kurt saw him along those stairs and he didn't even know his name. "Now that you've just gained your daily dose of being ridiculously wrong, would you mind leaving me alone?"

Sebastian just smirked and crossed his arms to his chest. Kurt realized at that that he wouldn't have gone away sadly for him and his schedules, but, mostly, his nerves; he couldn't stand Smythe, he wasn't probably the worst person he had ever met.

"You like him. Seriously, it's showing, lady-boy." He answered smug. "Every time Anderson flicks his dreamy mouth open to sing one of his can't-count-how-many-already solos or simply says something stupid, you're hypnotized, your eyes light up … Jeez, you're such a disgusting romantic little girl in love. It's horrifying."

Kurt lifted his eyebrows, shocked. "I suppose that someone has been staring at me, Mr. Fun."

Sebastian nodded, surprisingly, and he spoke on, almost as if Kurt hadn't said anything. "Think about it: I can teach you any kind of seduction and Blaine would fall for you in a second."

Kurt lifted his chin and finally let the pen fall on the table. "First, I told you I don't like Blaine," of course; he didn't like Blaine, "Second, this is not what you proposed yesterday; not that I'd accept that anyway."

Sebastian sneered, but he was still wearing that annoying expression. "Oh, really? So what are supposed to do with a guy after you roped him in? Brush his hand tenderly?"

Kurt started to put his things together fast, already knowing that his only escape from that hateful human being was towards his own room. "It's up to me what I want to do with a guy and-"

"Hey." They were interrupted by Blaine's kind voice; they both turned to him as he was walking toward them, holding a coffee, nodding and waiting for an invitation; Sebastian smiled and pointed at the chair between Kurt and him.

"Of course." He commented, without any malice, which was awkward. "We were just talking about you."

Kurt's heart skipped a beat and it stopped soon, terrified at the idea that Sebastian just wanted to make him look foolish.

"Really?" Blaine asked curious and smiling. "I hope it was in a good way …"

Kurt turned to Sebastian, his mouth wide open, shaking and scared about the fact that he might tell something terribly wrong and inappropriate, or worse tell about some imaginary comments that Kurt had never done; Sebastian blinked at him, still smirking.

"Nope. Kurt was just telling me how amazing the performance was."

Kurt sighed in relief, still blushing a bit. At least Sebastian didn't speak about the 'light in his eyes' until that moment.

"Totally amazing." Hummel added again, the sides of his mouth coming up naturally. "You're fantastic, Blaine."

Luckily, Blaine was looking at him, so he didn't notice Sebastian's disgusted face at the compliment.

"Thanks, Kurt. You're really kind, while Sebastian …" He looked at Smythe that was smiling innocently.

"You know I'd think you're hot if it wasn't for the fact that you're stealing all the solos I should have." Sebastian noticed, blinking intrusively at him too.

Kurt observed the scene carefully: that blink – that inappropriate blink – was enough to have Blaine blushing. Kurt's words hadn't made the same effect.

Blaine looked down trying to escape Sebastian's gaze, but those green eyes were now focused on Kurt who understood clearly what it meant: Sebastian had shown him that his strategy worked perfectly, as if he was trying to convince him that it was necessary.

"I think somebody should show Kurt the whole building …" Smythe whispered with a little lust in his voice while Kurt was noticing that Blaine wasn't able to catch that malice (he had no idea how though, because Sebastian wasn't really hiding it).

"Guess I'll take a look around alone." Kurt commented, raising his chin in an open challenge.

"Why?" Blaine asked, coming back to the conversation and interruption that askew exchange of looks. "If you want, I can show you. Sebastian is a bad company."

"No doubts." Kurt commented, disgustingly interested in Blaine's words, if you'd ask Sebastian's opinion, "I've already noticed how unpleasant he is." He said, regretting those words a little.

As soon as he looked at Sebastian, he noticed his amused face and knew that he had provoked him enough to get the pay-back.

"So, is it up to Blaine?" He asked, shrugging. "Because I'm sure Kurt's quite anxious about you showing him your room instead, Anderson."

Kurt was sure he had turned white – or maybe, redder -, so instinctively he looked down, but he realized that he was almost as admitting his undeniable crush, so he look up again as fast as could, right at Blaine.

"See? He had already shown me his worsts."

He was relieved again when Blaine laughed at those words and Sebastian was sighing because of the failure of his plan.

"Yeah," Anderson sniggered, "he is totally inappropriate."

"Hey!" Sebastian interfered again. "Sorry guys, I'm still here if you don't mind; I understand that your hormones would live relaxed if you keep pretending that my awesomeness ain't here, but there's no need for treating me bad just because of my unbelievable sex-appeal."

Blaine gave him a face, but Kurt wasn't ready to allow Sebastian to live without an answer.

"As you may notice, Blaine and I totally agree about ignoring you," Blaine nodded, but he was clearly enjoying the scene amused, "So don't complain about the next minutes because we're going to talk, ignoring your existence or whatever might come out of your mouth."

"Such a pitiful way to pick up." Sebastian comment, shaking his head with disappointment. "If you want, I'd do better with Blaine."

Blaine lifted his hand to tell him that it wasn't a good idea to go on but Kurt was already feeling his nerves explode: he was doing any possible thing to make his life harder.

"Blaine is too much of a decent person to even look at you, awful creature." Kurt wondered if he did really have the necessary freedom to speak about Blaine that way, but mainly, he realized that he was badmouthing about a friend – not that Sebastian could be considered his friend or didn't deserve it, it was evident – and he was the newbie.

Bad impression, definitely.

"Are you jealous?" Sebastian asked, bringing him back to that conversation because there was no way he had really said that.

Kurt tightened his eyelids, hoping for the mirror-effect to happen to Sebastian's inner organs, destroying him once and for all.

"Sebastian, stop." Blaine scolded him. "You're making a newbie uncomfortable. That's a little rude."

Sebastian stared at him blinking slowly, almost shock because Blaine had tried to shut him up.

There were a few seconds of silence, then his eyes were but to Kurt's.

"I'm sure Kurt knows I'm just kidding."

Kurt rolled his eyes: of course he wasn't kidding, but he'd never act touchy in front of Blaine who was still smiling.

"If you don't mind, guys, I'm leaving." The boy claimed. "I've got an important essay to cosign tomorrow and it needs to get fixed up a bit."

Sebastian nodded, Kurt smiled gently and Blaine walked by; as soon as Sebastian turned to him, Kurt knew what to expect.

"You're madly in love." He made fun of him. "Well, I can clearly understand. It's still Blaine, after all. But you could keep your saliva in, just in case?"

Kurt rolled his eyes again. "Why am I even wasting my time with you? Ahh, sorry. You didn't even ask if you could join me. You just sat there."

Sebastian shrugged, not really interested in Kurt's protests.

"Did you see?" He asked.

Kurt wasn't really sure about what he was asking actually. It was a vague question and he knew Sebastian was trying to make him nervous on a purpose.

"Your terribly scary meerkat face?" He asked ironically then. "Of course I've seen it."

"I'll call you gay face as soon as this gay-sexual-harassment thing you went through washes off of you. "

Kurt suddenly blushed, feeling less at ease, because he had no idea why Blaine had told him about the kiss. It wasn't fair. It was private and Sebastian shouldn't have known it.

"Anyway, I was talking about my uncontainable sex-appeal."

Kurt (he didn't want to think Sebastian could have added that to make him feel more at ease again, it wasn't possible) needed to work a little with his mind to go back to the blinking-question; of course, it was successful but in the case Sebastian's purpose was to embarrass other boys and make them run far away, that was what had actually happened.

"It's an awful way of behaving." He commented then, wrinkling the tip of his nose. "You are awful."

"When you change your mind – I'm sure you will," Smythe answered, a bright smile on his face, "I'll be here to teach you whenever you need to know and know how to do in the details. I'll also have fun bringing up how much I've been right since the very first moment."

Kurt blushed again: he wasn't used to censorable thoughts nor words, it wasn't Kurt Hummel's style, he didn't want to hear it.

"I won't change my mind." He answered fast, worried about the fact that Sebastian could think it was possible. "I don't need you to teach me anything. I'm fine, and I don't need … those things."

"Okay," Sebastian surprisingly nodded and Kurt wrinkled again, "Your choice, but, please, don't come to me crying when you see Blaine making out with some more go head-kid."

Kurt hated the hesitation into his mind at those words: for a second, he even thought about considering Sebastian's crazy thing. He didn't think about accepting it – never gonna happen -, he just took a second to imagine how it could have been and what exactly Sebastian would have taught him. That thought alone brought him back to reality.

"You don't even know if I do like Blaine!" He groaned but he knew that possibly Blaine was the only one who hadn't notice yet. "I won't accept your ridiculous offer because it's just a lame excuse to put your dirty pervert hands on me!"

Sebastian couldn't keep a laugh.

"The lady is vain." He said ironically while he was relaxing against the back of the chair – that just meant that conversation wasn't over, so Kurt cursed himself silently for not being able to keep the words to himself – "I swear I've got more interesting people to put my hands on. But I've gotta say, the whole little chaste virgin boy thing is superhot."

"Your problem." Hummel stated, lifting his chin as he always did when judging somebody like he was doing with Sebastian then, a nasty boy putting his dirty hands upon who knows how many people; Kurt even wondered if Sebastian actually had a little dignity hidden somewhere. "I'm not gonna play your naughty games. I hate your meerkat face, you're rude and you make even a Paradise like Dalton feel like Hell."

"Listen to me, lady-boy," Sebastian repeated, already giving upon his aim of not making fun of him to show his sensibility about something serious as bullying, "I'm not doing anything bad. It's just an interesting offer who gives you the chance to not only learn about sex from the Sex God himself, that'd make you an amazing student, but also to enjoy it with me, if you know what I mean."

Kurt decided he had enough and Sebastian couldn't act like that, tell things like that in a public place; he stood up and he didn't even say goodbye to Sebastian before he was already walking away. The further, the better.

Sebastian observed the scene, clearly amused and smirking; not that he cared much about Hummel but he liked the idea of having a toy. He would have taught him a lot of things during those lazy boring afternoons at Dalton: great entertainment.

He knew that, sooner or later, Kurt Hummel would have realized his tragic lack of sex appeal and he would have begged for his help.

xxx

"So?" Mercedes asked curiously. "How's Dalton?"

Kurt had his back sunk into a pillow and started as Rachel turned at him all of a sudden: the light in her eyes was making realized she hadn't totally forgave him for transferring to the rivals' club, even though she clearly understood his reasons.

He sighed because he had no idea how to answer the question: bad and good times at Dalton.

"You'd say it's a Paradise," he started, but he wasn't able to keep that little bitterness from his voice, "they're all kind and warm, nobody worries about wondering to judge you and there's a crazy blonde guy – I can't remember his name – who proposes songs by the Spice Girls for Sectionals."

The two girls sitting in front of him on that bed gave each other a look, raising an eyebrow; then Mercedes spoke:

"A place in which somebody is proposing Spice Girls and that somebody who isn't you should be Paradise, right?" She asked uncertain because they had both noted the little sad tone in Kurt's voice.

"It is." Kurt answered fast, because it was simply objectivity. There was just a detail – not even a little detail – to change his judgment upon the Academy, "it's a calm place and there's Blaine …"

Rachel blinked her eyelashes maliciously, leaning towards him and nabbed his leg to play. Kurt immediately blushed and she couldn't keep a laugh.

"Look at him," Berry commented, "he looks like a little girl in love that can't hide it to his besties!"

"I'm not in love!" Kurt complained, lifting a eyebrow. "Blaine is always gentle to me and he's pretty; I've never met any other openly gay, imagine if he also acts so kindly."

For a second he thought about that: actually, Sebastian had never told him he was gay, but it was quite evident. Could he be classified as 'openly gay?' Well, he wasn't in the 'openly gays acting kind with Kurt'.

"Of course." Rachel added. "So you want as to thing that you're having heart shaped eyes only because he's kind?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes, bored by Rachel's chatty conversation.

"What's wrong at Dalton, Kurt?" She asked and Rachel shrugged, resigned about that more serious topic; she would have hoped for a little gossip, but luckily her hopes flared up a second later.

"There's this boy-"

"Ohmygod!" Rachel exclaimed, hands covering her mouth. "This is amazing!" Kurt and Mercedes exchanged weird looks wondering about what was going through her mind.

"Everything is clear to me! Kurt, you're madly in love with Blaine since the moment you guys met, but you transferred at Dalton and you found another cute, sweet, gentle, wonderful guy and now you have no idea because you can't understand who you like the most … oh my God! I'm so happy that you have two cool guys sticking around you, oh finally, I knew it would have come the day the gay population would have noticed you."

"Rachel." Kurt stopped her.

Berry got thoughtful and quickly became disappointed while she was watched her plans blur.

"It's not like this, is it?" She asked, wrinkling her lips in a pout, arms crossed against her breasts.

"No, it isn't." Kurt cut, already getting darker just thinking about Sebastian.

"Kurt," Mercedes said serious, ignoring Rachel's childish moments, "Are they picking up on you again? You said Dalton is a good place, no one has prejudices and -"

"No, no," He hurried, but he didn't know why: he was sure about the fact that what Sebastian was doing was bad: calling him 'lady', all of those embarrassing and offensive things. "It's not that. Let's say he's not the kindest …"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, finally getting serious, "Is he offending you or something?"

"More or less, but … I still haven't got if he's being mean or he thinks he's being funny …"

Kurt's face got wrinkled too because he thought about it, if Sebastian was really thinking the things he said … why would he ever want to … put his hands on him? The thought made him shiver.

"What does he say about you or to you?" Mercedes asked and Kurt noticed that they were both leaning towards him. Always a terrible sign.

If he would have told them about Sebastian's comments, they'd have gone crazy; but telling them about the offer could be even worse … no way, terrible idea, uh-uh. It was something not to be told, something between them that wouldn't have happened anyway.

"He just likes acting as an idiot." Kurt answered, trying to look calm and it was actually working. "I just need to get used to his ways, I guess."

The girls exchanged another look; clearly Kurt knew they were deciding if they could trust him by looking into each other's eyes.

If they'd keep on staring too long, they would have realized that Kurt had cut half of the story, so the he decided to act and stop the process.

"There are a lot of pretty guys though."

He got the girls' complete attention and they both turned to him.

"Pretty as Blaine?" Rachel asked, with a pout on her face. "Remember he's your first target!"

"He's not a targ-"

"Are they tall?" Mercedes asked, leaning forward just as Rachel had done. "I mean … I don't know, like private school boys from the movies? Tall, blond, blue eyes …"

Rachel stared at her confused.

"What about black man?" She asked, since Mercedes had spent a full week talking about how blonde and white boys were flabby.

"It's a nice place," Kurt said, "there are any types of boys. Blonde, Asian, dark," and 'tall' his voice suggested into his mind but he ignored it because of reasons, "let's say a private boys-only school is perfect for a gay."

"Voyeur!" Rachel spontaneously commented.

The conversation became lighter and funnier. Kurt felt so much better about that change of topic because he wasn't quite ready to talk about the whole Sebastian debacle.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So hey guys! I'm going to be fast and leave you to the chapter. I was stuck for a little since I couldn't figure out what was wrong in translating this. Then I've realized that I find the use of present more adequate to English as for my ffs. I'm not going to write many notes to the story but I'll update more frequently. **

**If you'd leave me a review to let me know what you think about it, that'd make it better! Thank you and the lovely Mariafbv for being my beta.**

xxx

He knows he needs Rachel.

It's not like _My Heart Will Go On_ would be a bad choice, but he absolutely needs her opinion before the audition. He isn't feeling totally sure about the option he has picked up simply because – even though his enchanting musical taste, of course – he has never been used to pick up songs for a solo and, actually, it's such a terrible thing. He has spent more than an a year in glee club at McKinley High, but he just had one chance to prove himself for a solo and it had been _Defying Gravity_, a song he forced himself to choke on.

Instead, at Dalton, it's only been a week and he has got his chance to audition for Sectionals. He _needs_ to prove his vocal range and his singing ability.

Also, he has to admit that maybe singing a Celine Dion song would just be the perfect excuse Sebastian needs to mock him about his femininity or something. Even if he isn't sure about how he feels about it, he has decided that he doesn't care: whatever Sebastian thinks or says, it's not his problem. Kurt Hummel is Kurt Hummel and he has no intention to change, especially for a stupid cruel joke or two.

xxx

"Hey, princess," he hears Sebastian calling him about at asking for their attention, so Blaine and him both turn towards him, "are you disappointed?"

Blaine rolls his eyes and punches him on the shoulder softly because talking about the failing audition isn't really the kindest of things.

"Sebastian, stop. Kurt is trying to making his way here, he just needs to figure out how." Blaine scowls him, but Sebastian simply smiles maliciously and Kurt understands that he isn't really going to be sweet enough to forget about _Don't Cry For Me Argentina_.

"I thought Evita Perón didn't give up that easily. Didn't you become famous because of your charisma? You should react like that, you know." He asked, nodding at Kurt who shakes his head immediately.

"Can I be Queen Elizabeth at least? It'd make me feel better."

Sebastian shakes his head to, "You should have sung the Anthem, Evita."

Blaine gives him a face, "You do know the reason Kurt is here is exactly what you're doing right now, don't you?"

Kurt feels a shiver running through his back at the thought. He isn't ready to face the shadow of the death threat wandering through his mind ready to come up when he's no expecting it to.

"Nope." Sebastian shrugs, "I'm just kidding. I really don't plan on…" and Kurt is suddenly _scared_ about what Sebastian might say, "putting my hands on him."

Hummel blushes fast (all of his body in flames probably) and looks practically nowhere when he realizes the lascivious gaze Sebastian is throwing at him. Clearly Blaine can't understand because he doesn't even know about Sebastian's suggestion, but it's still too embarrassing.

"Anyways, whoever has brought you here, Kurt, deserves my thanks. I can't even remember how I was spending my boring days at Dalton without such a ridiculous gay face to make fun of."

Blaine shakes his head and lifts his gaze to the ceiling for a second, "C'mon, just leave him alone."

"The two of you need to be alone?" Sebastian asks a little pitchy when he sees Blaine reaching for his shoulder as if to send him away. "I think Kurt can survive the loss of a solo all by himself, Blaine. Don't spoil him."

"I'm already surviving." Kurt snaps, once he has woken up from the lazy state of embarrassment Sebastian has caused him. He's thought about saying that he's used not to get solo, but Sebastian would start mocking him about it too and he really doesn't feel like being fooled by that idiot, so he decides indifference is the way out. "I won't die for a solo, meerkat."

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asks before Blaine could hit him with an elbow, "you look like the typical repressed diva, frustrated because she can't get what she wants and success seems so far from her hands for her standard. Jeff and Nick passed the stage, you know."

Blaine is clearly sending him the nastiest looks he's able to produce – well, he looked funny actually so it wasn't working – in order to make him stop, but Sebastian looks really like he's enjoying it too much to let it go.

Well, he _has_ enjoyed it before Kurt decides that he wants to fight back to shut him up.

"What about you Smythe?" He asks, looking at him from below where he's sitting, crossed legs, "Which stage are you at?"

The seconds of silence that follow are pure indescribable satisfaction for Kurt.

Sebastian stares at him all focus, tightening his eyelids as if he's searching a good answer at that but he's not really able to produce it. The faces he's making are almost comical and Kurt has a hard time holding the laughs. Also because he doesn't want to act like Sebastian in front of Blaine, so.

He turns to Blaine and sees that Anderson – wonderful in every facial expression – is staring at Sebastian with his lips slightly parted, almost as he can't believe the fact that Smythe has no answer for something, as if he's waiting for a conclusion or a move or _something_.

It doesn't happen.

Sebastian stays there, producing weird faces and Kurt almost thinks he can see a slight shade of displeasure into his green eyes; not that he cares anyway, he's just curious about him and wants to know if a boy like that is actually _able_ to feel displeased for a solo when he was mocking another guy for the same thing two seconds before.

Truth is, Sebastian's mind is already dealing with something else. He has actually spent a few seconds searching for an answer to voice that didn't show to much of this desire in stealing Blaine's solo for once. Truth is, a second later, his body has already reacted differently.

It's quite shocking that there's actually somebody able to shut him up, he isn't used to it. Even more scandalous is the fact that Kurt's firm and strict voice has caused his body a different reaction. He felt a little exciting and thrilled for that boy who's trying him with the novelty of being shushed.

Then he realizes he has been there, who knows how long, beneath both boys' eyes, staring that face, imagining that Kurt could challenge him even in other ways. If he teaches him good, he is sure about the fact that Kurt would turn into a perfect lover, craving and fighting to prove himself better than Sebastian even in bed; he couldn't succeed obviously, but he wouldn't try and Sebastian could imagine the amount of pleasure derived by the confront.

He decides there are no other options: he has to convince Kurt to accept his deal.

"Cat got your tounge, Sebastian?" The boy interrupts, shaking him from his thoughts. Sebastian turns to Blaine and gets a little unpleased by the smile on his face: he isn't used at the idea of being mocked in front of other people, to be laughed at.

"Oh, sorry." Sebastian answered weakly, focusing back on Kurt, "I got distracted while I was trying to figure out if you're boy or a girl."

Kurt follows Sebastian's gaze down and when he finds it between his legs, he pressed them together, knee against knee, without even worrying about how much it hurt, and blushes all at once.

"Sebastian."

Blaine's voice is calling him to make him realize he couldn't really keep the game on with Hummel's sexuality when he was around, so Sebastian just scowled.

"Blaine. My fair lady," he greeted one, then the other boy with an ironical bow, "I will leave you to your disgusting good manners." He grins at both and then steps back, for the sake of his nerves.

"Forgive him," Blaine turns to Kurt, sitting beside him. Kurt tightens his body in the space, lifting his shoulders, trying to avoid the eventual contact with Blaine. On one hand, he wants it, he craves it; on the other, he doesn't really know if he's even ready to brush their fingers together, even if Blaine had already taken him by his hand the first time they met, "seriously. I don't even know how to justify his attitude anymore when someone's around."

Kurt can't keep a laugh – or maybe, _just maybe_, he forces it a little – "Don't worry. It's an … innocuous idiot," he concedes, but he's not sure he can really dare calling Sebastian an idiot without sounding arrogant; Blaine's smile reassures him soon, so he can speak again, "He's not gonna hurt me. Actually, as you have seen yourself, when he opens his mouth he hurts himself even more."

"Not really," Blaine comments, lifting an eyebrow and hurrying to explain when Kurt gives him a confuse face, "it's not like anybody can shut him up. I think it's actually the first time I see him stepping back in such a verbal duel."

Kurt feels a little flattered. He shouldn't even feel something about it, he'd prefer being totally indifferent to it. Instead, not only has he defeated Sebastian Smythe for once, but he is the only one who did that according to Blaine. Double score.

"So," He turns to Blaine, after he has enjoyed a winning and honestly pleased grin, "any suggestions for the next audition?"

Blaine shrugs, unable to keep a laugh in anticipation of his following words, "Why don't you ask Sebastian about it?"

Kurt would want to immortalize the moment he has become so intimate with Blaine – the_ handsome_ Blaine – that they feel like joking at ease together, but in the end he just laughs, simple as that.

"I think that's a great idea," he answers, breaking the invisible hold he has been tightening himself into during the conversation, "who better than Sebastian could teach me how to get a solo?"

Blaine nods, shrugging, "Do you …" He starts but Kurt sees him cutting off the words and stop for a few seconds, staring briefly at the pavement and lick his lips hesitantly, "do you wanna go out for a coffee?"

Kurt feels his weak heart – family deal maybe – losing a beat; it wasn't for the invitation itself, but the uncertain way Blaine is asking him. If it had been a friendly coffee, he wouldn't have hesitated. Why should you vacillate about a coffee with a friend?

He decides to delete the thought from the database of his mind because he is probably reading too much into things and he doesn't really want to pay for his silly illusions. It's just a coffee. Nothing more. _Coffee-with-Blaine._

"Yeah, sure." He nods, trying to look as natural as he can, unsure about how much he's really faking it good. "It's totally fine."

He sees Blaine smiling brightly and sighing with relief.

He isn't sure about what it should mean.

xxx

"Do you sigh in relief when a friend accepts to go out for a coffee with you, right?" Kurt asks, curious about Mercedes's eventual answer through the phone. Rachel would have surely started a soliloquy about how Blaine was in love with him, if Kurt had called her. Mercedes looks like she's totally more practical and trustable about this kind of thing.

"_Mmmh, not so sure …_" Mercedes answers through the phone, which made her voice sound a little lower, "_Why are you asking?_"

"Blaine asked me out for a coffee. But I can't get why he was asking me to since we already have coffee in the Lima Bean quite often." He states, adding that sudden realization to list of doubtful elements in the conversation.

"_I don't know, I really don't wanna rush anything …_" Mercedes murmurs.

In a certain way, the answer makes things even a little more complicated: Mercedes always tries to give a logical explanation about anything they asked her, so if she thinks something was weird between them, maybe there really is.

But still, he can't help but remind himself that illusions hurt; plus, the fact that no boy had really gone after him doesn't help him, he makes him think that he's just making things bigger than they are.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Kurt answers, biting his nails thoughtfully and nervously, "What if I just imagine that, like, he didn't even ask me out for a coffee?"

Mercedes laughs immediately at that, "_You already had coffee, Kurt, maybe you just imagined the way he asked you._"

Kurt nods, almost as if Mercedes could see him, but he just stood in silence, attentive. What if he really did imagine it? That sigh and the sound of his voice …

"_How is it going with the other guy?" _Mercedes brings him back to reality, "_Is he still bothering you?_"

Kurt can't keep a smirk at that. Blaine isn't in the room with him now, so he can finally enjoy the amazing sensation of having defeated Sebastian, leaving him speechless.

"I don't know if he'll ever do that again …" He comments, giggling at the thought of Sebastian's startled face and his mouth, open in search of an answer his brain wasn't able to give. Kurt is sure that that picture would have been stuck into his mind for a long time.

"_Seriously?_" Mercedes asks, starting to giggle back without even knowing the reason Kurt is laughing. "_You must have shocked him. I've got popcorn on my lap_."

Kurt smirks one last time and then lets a victorious bright grin replace the expression.

"I'd say so. Next time he'll think better before he opens his acid mouth!"

He hears Mercedes laughing, "_Oh-oh, what did you do to him?_"

"Nothing. He's not really bullying me, he's just an idiot. I just shut him up. I'm sure he won't ever talk to me again either."

He is wrong.

He's completely wrong.

xxx

"So, how was McKinley?" Thad asks, leaning over the table, as curious as anybody to listen to Kurt's talks about his high school, a reality they aren't even used to _think_ about.

"I bet it was horrible." Jeff cuts right away, anticipating Kurt while he is sitting upon the round table beside them.

"Yeah well …" Kurt answers, lifting an eyebrow when he realizes Jeff has just over-talked bad about his former school without knowing anything about it, "let's say it's got good and bad sides."

Jeff doesn't look like he's convinced about it and Kurt has to keep himself from sighing just because he understands part of that skepticism: it has to be hard to feel good towards public schools for boy who've always been in private ones, just like them.

He has to admit it's not like McKinley was Heaven, it can't be. Yet, he's not completely capable of speaking in completely negative way: except for Karofsky, he is starting to miss the laughs in the choir room, but it's a personal affection and he can't use it for the cause of his talk right now.

He turns to Blaine and he can't but notice the way he's standing there, arms crossed, back against the sofa and listening without ever interrupting. Kurt would want to thank him because he knows what that silence mean: Blaine is still the one who knows entirely about the bullying and he's so thankful Anderson hasn't disseminated the details.

He realizes that his eyes might be thanking him silently because Blaine his smiling back and nodding, as if he wants to say 'it's okay'.

"At least you can prove your personality," Trent snaps, defending him, "the Dalton blazer looks stunning but I'd love to show my fashion vein to everybody."

Kurt scowls at the thought of all the times he has been targeted simply because of his clothes. Well, maybe a blazer can help at times.

"What about the Glee club?" Jeff insists. "I've heard you were also in Glee there."

Kurt scowls again, suffering a little. It has been terrible leaving his friends and the thought alone of the days spent together in the choir room makes him sad. He didn't even want to leave them, he hates the thought that he had too.

"We weren't rockstars," He answers Jeff, trying to wear a smile doesn't look too fake because he doesn't want to look unpleasant, "that's for sure."

The blonde keeps from laughing.

"Well, welcome among the rockstars then!"

They chat about other stuff then, like Blaine's eventual solos. Kurt doesn't mind the topic because Blaine's voice is quite an interesting theme.

In fact, time goes by calmly and relaxingly.

The sun is enlightening the room moving through the enormous windows of Dalton, the Sectionals topic is filling the walls, alternated by Jeff's good and bad jokes. Kurt has already decided he's the funniest and silliest among the students.

"Hey, lady Hummel," a voice whispers behind his back, distracting him from the reunion; he can clearly distinguish it because it sounds like a royal pain in the ass, "isn't this boring?"

"It's not." Kurt answers fast, keeping his voice low as if he doesn't want anybody to see he's even talking to that bitch.

"Are you drooling over Blaine?" He asks and he doesn't even worry about raising his voice.

Kurt turns to him, shushing him. Why does he think it's so funny to make him look foolish? It isno't.

"What do you want, Sebastian?" He asks, already knowing the boy isn't going to give it a cut.

Sebastian is already smirking however, maliciously, and Kurt knows exactly what he's about to say, so he turns back to the others, showing him his back again.

"I'm not gonna make that stupid perverted deal with you, as much as it gratifies me." He whispers, making his voice sound like he's indignant, but keeping it low anyway.

"Don't feel like that," Sebastian notices, offended by the suggestion while he keeps his hands on the table to lean towards him over his shoulders, "you should feel _lucky_. It's not like I'm attracted to you, Mr. Virginity; it's about me, I've never had a boy toy and I want one now."

Sebastian looks towards Blaine for a second: the boy is looking towards them with a lifted eyebrow, almost as he know Sebastian is having fun bothering Kurt and wants him to stop with one single look.

His strict gaze gets to Sebastian.

"I'd want to tell you you're disgusting," Kurt snaps, but he doesn't realize what's happening around him, "but I've got a feeling I've already told you that."

"Blaine is staring at you," Sebastian suggests and looks while Kurt turns to Blaine, who looks away immediately, "such a soap opera crush."

Kurt shakes his head, trying not to blush.

First of all, he doesn't really want to give Sebastian the chance to pull out another terrible joke about it; secondly, he wants Blaine to turn back and see how happy he is because he caught him staring.

"If I wouldn't know you, Smythe, I'd think you're actually jealous."

He hears Sebastian groaning behind him, offended at the words.

"Of course, of could anybody not be jealous about this?" He asks ironically, pretending that he's paying attention to the reunion. "Anyway, I'm starting to get bored. Just know that if you don't make a deal with me now, you're going to regret it and come back to be, begging me for a second chance."

Kurt has to keep one hand on his mouth to keep from laughing at Sebastian's crazy theory. He doesn't even know when he's serious anymore and if he can truly believe what he says.

"Okay," He whispers back, laughing a little – at least Sebastian gave him a good mood again with that joke, even though he doesn't really pay for anything since Sebastian himself was the problem, "_je suis desolé_, I can't wait to regret it!" He says sarcastically, paying attention to the set list for Sectionals; it is surely more interesting than Sebastian's stupid whatever-he-says.

Smythe is still hearing the echo of his voice into his mind though, because if Kurt speaks French, there's no way he's going to escape Sebastian. There are too many things about Kurt Hummel that are starting to excite him, so he's not going to give up like that.

xxx

"Is he still bothering you?" Blaine asks, behind him, while Kurt's walking towards his room.

As soon as he sees Blaine's worried face, he can't keep a smile.

"Don't worry," he answers, shrugging, "it's not the same thing as McKinley. Sebastian's just an idiot, I can stand for myself."

"I know," Blaine answers soon, almost feeling guilty because he made him think about it, "I know it's not the same but … I still think it's not so nice. Sometimes you start with a joke and you don't even realize how much your words are affecting other and-"

Kurt stops walking.

Blaine does the same.

He's not able to deny that his vanity feels a little called out at the words, because Blaine is giving him his attention. Mostly, he's not doing it in the stupid lame way Sebastian does.

"Seriously, Blaine." He says, realizing Blaine wouldn't stop if he doesn't give him a reason not to worry about him. "The fact he calls me girl or that is not a big deal, bec-"

"It's not to despise you!" Blaine needs to make it clear, a little embarrassed by Sebastian's actions so much that he feels like he has to say sorry for him. "Sometimes he just loses it a little, but he isn't that mean. It's just the way he is."

Kurt nods, smiling a little smugly.

"I know," He answers, even if he's not sure how much he believes Blaine's words. The only thing he wants right now is calming him down and he doesn't care about the way Sebastian mocks him. "That's why it's not a problem to me. I realize it's just the way he acts towards people and I know he doesn't despite me. How could he do that …"

He stares at Blaine while he lifts his eyebrows.

"He told you he's gay?" He asks, unsure. "Not that I'm surprised, he doesn't really hide it, so."

Kurt has no idea what it means but it looks like there's something more in the tone of his voice. He's not going to investigate though.

"Well, he didn't tell me actually," Kurt answers, blinking and lifting an eyebrow, trying to analyze it, "Let's say … I deduced it."

Blaine laughs at the words.

"Did he flirt with somebody right before your eyes?" He asks, and Kurt realizes it's not a joke. Sebastian really does stuff like that. He's not surprised actuallu.

"More or less."

As soon as these words leave his throat, he starts wondering.

He wonders which is the exact reason he has lied about it, why he hasn't told Blaine that he knows that Sebastian is gay because of the dirty deal he has proposed him. He doesn't know what's bad about telling Blaine about Sebastian's bad intentions to make him look like the total mess he is, but yet he doesn't want to share their private conversations.

"He might be annoying at times," Blaine's voice seeks for his attention, "I realize that. He bothered Thad for month, I really have no idea how could stand him, seriously."

Kurt laughs at the image in his mind, suggested by Blaine's words. Knowing that he isn't the only victim makes him feel a little better.

"Poor Thad," he answers, grinning a little calmer, "I really wouldn't want to be in his shoes, seriously."

It's another lie, clearly, because he is already in his shoes.

He isn't sure about it because he doesn't know what exactly Sebastian has used to pursue Thad, but at least he has done that, so now Harwood looks a little closer and at him.

"So …" Blaine awakes him from his thoughts again, "How about a coffee?" He asks and Kurt notices that he looks calmer than last time.

Probably it's because he already knows the answer to his invitation.

"Of course," He accepts, unable to keep from answering ironically, "I just really need to drink on the sorrow Sebastian causes me every day. Some sugar might help."

He doesn't even need to call him meerkat or something because Sebastian isn't there so he can't defend himself. Seriously, sometimes Kurt's just too honest with the enemy.

"What if you come out on a coffee with me, simple as that, without using Sebastian as a pretext instead?"

This is how any thought he has connected to Sebastian, Dalton and everything else just disappears, behind that sweet invitation. Because there's no wonder Kurt wants nothing more than going on a coffee date _with Blaine_ only to drink coffee _with Blaine_.

xxx

"That's crazy!" Rachel complains, sitting in front of him, beside Mercedes, "I don't even believe in draws in performing arts, there _can't be_ a draw, wewere _better_!"

Kurt rolls his eyes, hoping that Blaine isn't too annoyed by Rachel's terrible attitude, and he notices that even Mercedes doesn't agree with her.

"We have Regionals to show who the real winner is." She says, as if she's trying to suggest it to Rachel because she was becoming irritating. "That draw was totally the right thing to me."

She blinks at Kurt and he knows he has to act to.

"If Rachel would have sung a solo, you'd have won." He snaps a little maliciously, because he knows that the topic is going to be at the center of the next Glee lesson for the New Directions (he really misses them though, a whole lot).

In fact, Rachel claps her hands as if Kurt has just touched the main point she wanted to hear out even before during the conversation.

"It's exactly what I've been telling them!" She answers, shaking her hands nervously but enthusiastically at the same time. "You had your best soloist singing, while … you know, _Santana_!"

"She was good," Blaine answers, finally joining, "She has a very unique voice and she sang so good so-"

"You don't get it!" Rachel Barbra Berry complains again while Mercedes and Kurt sigh, used to that behavior. "It's a serious stuff, _I need a lot of applauses_ for me only to survive the day! And this is not a joke, it's damn serious!"

"There are a lot of talents in a group, it's essential to make them shine." Blaine answers but Rachel goes on with her boring monologue about how much they won't get the importance of having the spotlight on for her.

"Can we change the topic for fifteen seconds at least?" Mercedes asks, drinking from her coffee, totally hysterical about it.

Rachel groan, still convinced about her theories.

"Kurt, how is it going with the guy that was bothering you?" Mercedes asks and Blaine turns immediately to Kurt.

Kurt feels his eyes on his own body and looks like he wants to kill Mercedes, because he has no idea where the talking is gonna take them to.

"Sebastian?" Blaine asks but he's still looking at Kurt.

It looks like Blaine is displeased because Kurt has talked about Sebastian to his friends without telling him. He has no idea why he looks like that though.

"I-I might have mentioned him …" Kurt answers then, smiling shyly and embarrassed and trying to make the girl understand they should move on to next topic. It doesn't work and Kurt doesn't know why.

"_A lot_," Rachel adds, and Kurt notices the girls agree on the spot with one look, "he bothered us to death about this … Sebastian."

Kurt rolls his eyes: he has no idea which is their evil plan, but nothing good would come out of it. If they are involved, nothing good could _ever_ come out of anything.

"Really?" Blaine asks, staring at the girls first and when they nod, he turns to Kurt, "I didn't know you're interested in Sebastian …"

And Kurt gets it with that. It's such a vain shot. They won't be able to make Blaine jealous because Blaine's just a friend and doesn't think about Kurt the way Kurt thinks about him. Also, he can't believe his friends are working out such a lame strategy.

"I'm not!" He corrects as fast as he can because he can't even _think_ about how he could ever find Sebastian interesting like that.

Actually, if he thinks about it, if Sebastian weren't such an annoying, irritating, disgusting idiot, he'd probably be handsome. Too bad he can't be that, really. He's insufferable and that makes the whole thing boring and it becomes impossible to him to think about him in a certain way.

"You're blushing!" Rachel points at him and Kurt's eyelids wide because _he wasn't blushing_ and she can't say that simply to make Blaine jealous, it's … _unbelievable_!

"Kurt, you should have told me …" Blaine says, lifting an eyebrow and smiling. "I know Sebastian, I could have helped you. Even if I'm not so sure he's the right person for you."

The moment of silence that follows is necessary to Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes. They exchange some bad and disappointed looks because the reaction is not what they expected and hoped for.

Not only Blaine hasn't shown any trace of jealousy, but he has proposed himself to help him with the conquer.

He has no interest in Kurt, it's clear.

xxx

"Lady Hummel," an irritating voice interrupts his studies while he's trying to focus on the parts of the history program he hasn't caught on yet, "Christmas is coming. Why don't you make yourself a gift and accept my offer?"

Kurt rolls his eyes after he has focused on Sebastian, too arrogant not to be noticed in his posture. Then, he goes back to the book, pretending he hasn't heard anything.

Unluckily, Sebastian doesn't want to give up already and leave him alone, if fact, he sits in front of him. Kurt is still wondering what's so funny with bothering, seriously. Hasn't Sebastian got better hobbies since he's always makes waves about how interesting and fantastic and blah blah blah he is.

"Seriously, since it's Christmas time I could be a good boy and let you touch me a little more than I normally would."

"Stop that." Kurt stops him, before the topic gets tough and disgusting more than he can actually stand. "First of all, it's not Christmas yet. Also, I thought you had given up. You were blabbing about how much I'll regret it."

Sebastian sighs bored.

"Why do you always point out everything?" He asks, his eyes focused on Kurt as if he wants to threaten him through his gaze. "I'm still 100% sure you're gonna regret it; but I'm getting into the Christmas mood, so I thought it'd been nice to give you a second chance."

"I don't caaaare!" Kurt hums, mocking him.

Instinctively, he feels a little sick at the thought he's mocking him; he's not acting sharp and hateful, he's really mocking him playfully and it's totally creepy.

Worst thing is that he can catch Sebastian's smile, it makes him realize that he noticed that too.

He goes back to the pages of his book because is a little too afraid about what he might read into the other's green eyes – always attentive to any single detail.

"Okay."

This simple answer, his sharp voice – still not even a little hateful in a weird blend Kurt can't quite understand – makes him shiver. He looks towards Sebastian again but he sees him calm and smiling. That's a little different from one he has expected.

"Okay?" He asks, lifting an eyebrow, unsure about what the word is supposed to mean.

"Yeah, well, okay," He repeats, shrugging and relaxing against the back of the chair, "I could spend my time here, explaining you how much you'd enjoy tearing off my shirt or pulling my zip down, but … it's okay. I can't get why should I run after you, chasing you or whatever."

Kurt feels a little better at that: if Sebastian wants to give up on it, Dalton is going to be a lot more comfortable; yes, he's a little shocked by the fact that his mind has automatically counted the buttons of the shirt of the uniform and how much it takes him every day to unbutton them, one after another. Why is he even thinking about it? Stupid Smythe.

"You don't … need to chase me." He murmurs unconsciously.

Their minds black out for a second.

Sebastian realizes what he has just said to him. It feels so shocking to have admitted that he has been chasing him – even ironically – or running after that pure prude boy, only to get him to accept a weird deal. Also, he realizes the deal his more about touching Kurt that he had thought.

And then there's Kurt.

Kurt has no idea why he has used that tone of voice, his eyelids feel heavy in a sudden unexpected beat coming from his chest, breath melting with the air surrounding the realization. He has no idea about what he _wanted_ to tell Sebastian neither, he doesn't know what he wanted him to get from his words, but he's quite sure about the fact that Sebastian is quite confused as he is, if the expression on his face is an indication.

The exchange of gazes lasts for a few seconds, even though it looks like the time as stopped.

They have freaking blocked one another and they have clearly no idea how to get out of this mess.

What follows is at the same time simple and creepy: Kurt looks down again at the book, underling the pages with the highlighters – divided by color and arguments – trying to focus on what he is reading. There are moments he doesn't even know what he's doing because of Sebastian's eyes. He can feel them, he knows he's still staring.

But still it happens before he can notice.

In a few minutes he's totally sunk in the UK history and he's lost in the land and the stories that had always gotten him in certain way he can't even explain. He just loves it.

Kurt doesn't even realize Sebastian is still there, in front of him, with his eyes boring into his chest, staring at him without noticing minutes are going by and the sun is starting to set.


	3. Chapter 2

"It's Christmas time!" Rachel screams out happily, pulling both Kurt and Mercedes's hands, while Finn walks behind them in the large hall of the shopping center.

"It's not Christmas yet," Kurt corrects her, staring at the internal Christmas lights and the small trees along the hallways and shops, "it's _almost_ Christmas."

Mercedes nodded beside him, wearing a way too serious face for the topic.

"I tried to explain this on deaf ears that it's bad luck proclaiming a festivity when we're not there yet," She explains, rolling her eyes and Kurt knows he has missed a lot of freak discussions about it (the thought scrapes a little into his heart, making him feel like he misses McKinley so much he's going to die), "but you can clearly see she's decided to ignore me."

"Hey!" Rachel complains, making them laughs out loud, "I'm still here, you know? It's not really polite that you keep talking bad about me."

"What's Finn doing here? Since we're chatting about bads."

Kurt would prefer avoid these questions, but being far from his friends – or at least spending less time with them – makes him particularly curious about every single detail of their life. Even more curious than he was before.

"It's our duty to buy a Christmas tree, Finn included." Rachel answers, sighing, and it's enough to make him understand the answer is not what he had expected. "It's so terrible he doesn't even want to listen to my excuses."

The walk gets suddenly interrupted. They stopped just in time in front of Santana Lopez, who was staring at them with a lifted eyebrow of hers.

"I know it's Christmas, but this doesn't give you're the right to breathe the same air I breathe." She says ironically, pointing her finger against them.

"Could you guys stop?" Mercedes scowls, rolling his eyes, "It's not Christmas yet!"

"Weird, I thought Rachel was casted to play Rudolph in one of those boring Christmas tv shows about drinks and blah, and I almost thought that was a wax nose and she would have kept it off, once it got finishes. Sadly it's real."

Rachel is about to complain but she doesn't have the time for that.

"Are you shopping or something?" Kurt asks, icing the conversation before the damage gets serious.

"No, Mr. Virginity," Santana snaps back, arms crossing against her chest, "I'm buying stuff so I can force boys to pay for them and make them my Christmas gifts. Isn't this the plan of a genius?"

Maybe it is, but Kurt can't answer anyway because he stopped at the beggining of the sentence. It's not that the New Directions don't know he has never had a boyfriend, but is it so evident that it comes out so casually during a conversation?

Kurt is proud of whom he is, seriously; it's simply that he's starting to feel tired about being mocked for the same reasons, over and over again. It gets boring at some point.

He isn't even noticing the words the girls are exchanging now or the way Santana is insulting Finn, after she's noticed he's there. His mind has totally blacked-out, focused on things he shouldn't even be thinking about.

What if he accepted?

What would happen to Kurt Hummel if he accepted Sebastian Smythe's offer? What would happen if, once in his life, he'd have let himself go without thinking too much, at the idea of been taught on whatever Sebastian wants to teach him? How would even doing that stuff feel like?

These questions pass through his mind fast, one after another, but he forces himself not to think about it.

He would never accept.

He _can't_ do that.

The last thing he wants is for that lascivious snake to bring up how attractive he is, so much Kurt'd accept something it'd never do on other occasions. His ego would be enough of torture to make him even regret he lives and breathes and walks.

"Lady Hummel?" Santana calls him, making him notice Sebastian and her seem to have the same horrible taste for lame mocking. "Are you still there?"

Kurt blinks his eyes and looks around.

It doesn't take him long to realize the foursome is staring at him now. So maybe they've asked him something and he just didn't answer.

"Uhm … yeah?" He asks unsure, wearing a grimace on his face.

"Okay, I realize you like flying around in a private school, surrounded by birds, but …" Santana answers, without even bothering thinking about the double meaning of her words, "Could you pay attention? It's not like I won't leave without yours but Barbrah and Pumba could start to be bored by your frustrating silence."

"Oh well, sorry," he answers fast, happy about the fact that Santana has given him a chance to reply, because he has no idea what they've asked him, "the programs keep my mind busier than that could ever do. I mean, private school is quite tougher, you know."

"Oh c'mon, listen to him," Santana comments, rolling her eyes. "He's already flattering himself with that. I bet you like it that you're all boys. Did you sneak out of someone's room already?"

Kurt is surprised about how fast his face changes of color: he can't believe he's already blushing at the simple thought of that eventuality – that is going to remain just like that, never to be experimented – and he can't help but wonder again.

If he can't even resist to such a stupid joke like that, how could he ever have a sexual life one day?

"No way!" He complains out loud, a little offended, before he can even realize it, "I'm … I'm not that type of person."

He stares at the four of them and they're examining him as if he's an alien.

"Kurt … this is really a weird reaction, isn't it?" Mercedes makes him notice, a little worried.

"Well it's a delicate topic …" Rachel tries to defend him, but that doesn't avoid Santana's next attack whatsoever.

"Are you kidding me?" He asks both the girls before she turns towards Kurt, "Listen to me, Barbie boy. The day is gonna come, sooner or later – and I'm telling you the kindest and vainest way," and Kurt is trying so hard not to tape his ears, "when you're gonna have to pull the zipper of that stupid pants of yours that make your sexuality even less definable, and let your warbler out, and believe him, you'll enjoy it."

Kurt suddenly feels like it's too hot there. He feels like the air service has broken or something.

He tries not to think it's because of the unchaste thoughts Santana's words have made burst into him, because he has no _unchaste thoughts_.

Still he can distinguish Blaine's hair, eyes and every little part of his body between the thoughts. It's not something too out of his control, nothing dirty however, but something his moving into his mind and it feels like it's a terrible beginning of something he doesn't want to start.

"Oh Dios," Santana murmurs, as if she's _disturbed_ about it, "Kurt, are you okay? You're blushing and I just freaking told you you're going to lose your virginity someday, that' it. Do you think this is normal?"

At the word 'virginity', Rachel and Mercedes show the two of them their backs and start walking forward as if they know Santana would have started the conversation on them too.

"Did you ever have fantasies?" Lopez asks, interrogative look on her face, and Kurt can't really answer hey 'yeah, right now', because Santana would make his life a living hell.

"Santana, c'mon." Finn pulls at her arm, trying to help out his brother. Kurt can't help but notice Rachel's bad face at the contact between them, even though Berry is walking like a lot forward.

"Oh, c'mon ex-Finnocence, can't you see I'm trying to be a better person and helping him solving his freaking problems in the spirit of Christmas?"

Kurt stops listening when Finn pushes Santana away, compassionate look towards him.

There are too many things going on with the topic of his sexuality right now and he can't ignore it anymore, but he has no idea why. It's not like he has become a prude all of a sudden, so why do they seem to talk about it right now?

That makes the situation even worse. It's not like he's even considering accepting Sebastian's freaking offer because part of him clearly knows what the deal is about: Sebastian attends a private school full of boys and he needs to find a way to feed his sexual needs; he has probably already tried the trick up with Blaine but he didn't work, and Kurt knows there aren't so many gays at Dalton as one might think.

In a few words: Sebastian's searching for someone who'd do him – and lets him do – whatever he wants.

The simple thought of it makes him blush.

When Santana turns to him, fast look, she looks like she understands what's going through his mind because she smirks maliciously and blinks.

Kurt Hummel and sex can't deal with each other, Kurt's sure about it.

"Have you thought about a present for your lovely Blaine?" Sebastian's voice interrupts that pleasant immersion in modern history.

He's sitting on the sofa in the lecture room and he turns his head a bit, staring at the smirking guy that's entering the door and moving closer.

"Not yet," he answers, wondering which the exact reason why he can't simply ignore this idiot instead is, like he doesn't even exist. "I'll make up my mind soon, I promise."

"Seriously?" Sebastian asks, and Kurt looks back at him right when he was trying to get back to the book. "What about me? No presents for me?"

Kurt shakes his head fast, not too playful.

"Should I? Everything you've done since I've been here has been pestering me with ridiculous jokes and obscene offers!" He complains, while Sebastian turns around the couch to sit beside him.

Kurt can't help but notice that being so close is so unusual.

"I _do_ have a gift for you though ..." he whispers and Kurt has to look down at the book immediately to distract himself from the way Smythe's face is approaching.

He would never want that voice, low and hoarse, to affect him. Kurt would prefer being totally indifferent to the closeness with that jerk, no doubt. Yet he can't help but thinking that he has never been in such a situation.

An handsome guy - an _unbearable_ but still handsome guy - is trying to seduce him. Or something like that, he can't be sure.

"Oh yeah?" He asks, after swallowing, while still staring at the book without understanding a word of what he's reading actually. "Or is it just another one of your stupid way to make fun of me?"

"It could ... but I bought you a gift ..." Sebastian winks, leaning towards him on the couch to paste his own leg to Kurt's. He puts a hand on the open book, forcing it to rest on Kurt's lap, despite the boy persists to hold it in his hands. "Maybe you want to use it with me, instead of Blaine ..."

Kurt swallows again and blushs instantly.

He perfectly knows that the most natural question would cost a considerable embarrassment caused by the answers Sebastian would give him, but it's getting too hard to hold.

He turns his head towards him and their noses almost touch, tips brushing slightly.

For a moment, looking into these gorgeous green eyes, he pins to write down that he never has to give credit to whatever Sebastian says, since he has said he isn't going to run after him.

"What is it?" Kurt whispers in a low voice, as if he's hoping that Sebastian can't hear the question and gives up on it eventually. Obviously it's such a vain hope.

"A sex toy ..." He whispers against Kurt's lips, inhaling and exhaling slowly, "You wanna play with me, Kurtsie?"

"No," it's the immediate answer he gets from Kurt, who tries to squeeze his own body against the arm of the couch to get away from him the better he can. He feels so freaking frustrated at the simple thought that Sebastian thinks about stuff like that and that he thought while … thinking about him? "No, I'm not-I don't care, okay?"

Sebastian laughs then spontaneously, which is weird.

"No, seriously, you need help." He comments, instantly moving back and away from him. "It's not possible that I can't even joke, and you're already embarrassed? You're acting worse than a child about it!"

Kurt tilts his head to the side, trying to refocus on the book, but it's too much of a delicate mission with Sebastian who's still staring at him that way.

He manages to gaze slightly at his movement, as Sebastian puts his arm against the back of the couch, behind Kurt's shoulders, staring at him like he's waiting for a valid response to their provocation.

Kurt has to carefully contemplate this choice of words, before deciding if this is going to be wise choice or not.

He closes the book, resting it on the arm of the couch and turns toward him, realizing the fact that being so close is even more embarrassing if he looks into his eyes.

"Have you ever thought, even for a moment, that the problem of my inhibition could be … you know, _you_?" He asks, and immediately notices of Sebastian's frown. He knows that he hasn't been very clear. "I mean that ... maybe you and your frustrating behavior do nothing but annoying me because I'm not interested?"

He's not surprised that Sebastian's eyebrows are lifting because it's so obvious that a guy with an ego like his could not think he's not appealing to some.

There are long seconds of silence between them during which they only looks one another, her faces staying a few inches away from each other.

The silence precedes the pure panic into his chest when Kurt realizes that Sebastian's eyes are now wandering between his blue eyes and his rosy lips.

For a moment he wonders if Sebastian is seriously considering the idea of kissing him, not because he likes it, of course, but simply to prove something. Kurt isn't sure of where the situation would go in that case because if it is true that Sebastian's not on the list of guys that interest him (at the time including one name only), he can't really deny that he's too curious to know what it feels like to be kissed by a boy, possibly without abrupt or violent intents.

He just wants to be kissed.

He wonders what's wrong with wanting a kiss, and especially if Sebastian is reading in his eyes that's all he wants because if he is reading, things can get really bad, for his mouth and for his pride.

The moment he looks up he realizes that he has stared at Sebastian's lips more than he should have had. Too much probably.

But Sebastian is already grinning, he has fully recovered and no longer has that form of abstract desire that Kurt has saddled a few seconds before.

Yes, because Kurt is convinced of having given up a little at the shape of the kiss itself, because he definitely doesn't want to kiss _Sebastian_. It has been simply tempted by the 'kiss'.

"You seem very disinterested." Smythe says ironically, eventually, before he is completely relaxing his back against the sofa and looking away from Kurt to stare somewhere, a smirk still on his face.

"I am." Kurt objects, knowing that unfortunately he has given Sebastian a good reason to doubt about it. "You know that ..."

There's another awkward moment of silence and Kurt doesn't think it's appropriate to allow these silences to become part of their ordinary existence at Dalton because they're not accommodating, not at all, and it doesn't help Kurt feeling as if he's home.

"I know."

The words, however, surprise him, indeed, disconcert him.

He analyzes Sebastian's face carefully, his eyes suddenly closed, his head resting on his arms folded against the back of the couch, and he can't help but wonder if he's just about to make a bad jokes or if he's about to say something serious.

"You're a virgin, right?" He asks, this time turning to him and opening his eyes.

Kurt would prefer not to be stared with the look Sebastian is giving him, while he asks him; he would prefer for him to remain relaxed with his closed eyes (he has found the show strangely intriguing, but has tried to shrug it off because he isn't ready to bear the idea of liking Sebastian when he shut the fuck up) .

Unlike the first time, he has many problems to nod at that question, even though his face has blushed instantly, just like a few moments before, due to the proximity.

"So, I get it." Sebastian says to him, returning to the previous position and closing his eyes. "Every touch must be hell for you, a real torture. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes, miss. I have passed the stage where the idea of a kiss made me lose my head and I didn't even care about who would hopefully kiss me. "

Kurt finds it particularly inspiring.

There was something about _that_ Sebastian (the one who trembled for a kiss) that he wants to find out. It's almost hypnotic to watch him as he speaks about a reality that momentarily belongs to Kurt, strangely without laughing, despite the tone is still unfailingly ironic.

"What happened to that Sebastian?" He dares to ask, instantly realizing he has made too many mistakes with that question.

One: Sebastian has made a personal question but that could mean he has automatically given permission to Sebastian to do the same with him. Fortunately, the expression on his face makes it clear that he's not the least interested in finding out something about Kurt, which makes him sigh in relief, a lot.

Two: He has shown Sebastian that he has a slight of interest in him and the life he has lived, which isn't a good thing, because he is spending most of his days trying to make him understand that things are exactly the contrary. He tries not to think about it, and focus on the 'know' pronounced by Sebastian earlier.

Three, perhaps the worst thing: Sebastian has surely noticed this new strange bit of concern in Kurt's voice that would make him understand that Kurt would despise the idea of seeing him as a better person. Or worse, maybe Sebastian is now convinced that Kurt _wants_ to see him becoming a better person, for who knows what reason.

_Strike, Hummel, congrats._

He could go on with the list, but Sebastian is turning his face, rubbing it against the sleeves of his uniform and watching Kurt with a new expression on his face, one of those expressions that Kurt knows he can't read into properly, because he has known him for so little. The vision is enough to make him forget about whatever he was thinking a few moments before.

"He started fucking around."

Here it is. Sebastian has removed any trace of awkwardness in that room, and he has even managed embarrass Kurt again.

He looks away from Sebastian's face and stares at an empty point in the room, swallowing at the thought, at the bad image Sebastian's words have delivered to his brain: could he really hook up without sharing something more behind sex itself? Just for fun?

"What are you going to give to Blaine?" Sebastian asks, however, surprising him: Kurt was not expecting that he would do something to shake up this messy situation.

He turns to him again and notices that Sebastian has already leaned back on the couch and turned to silently demand him more attention than they usually give to each other.

Right now, they're just two people talking.

"I don't know ..." Kurt murmurs, looking down. "I don't know him well, not yet. I know that he likes scarves. "

He wants to look at Sebastian's face to read his expression during this silence, but he doesn't dare doing it. He knows he's making a mistake because Sebastian already mocks him constantly about his crush on Blaine and it's going to get worse after this conversation.

"You really like him, c'est vrai?"

This tone of voice (or perhaps French) gets his attention and he can't help but looking at him this time. He wants to know how to read into the tone of voice, wants to understand what the question is supposed to mean, but it's not working. He can't manage that.

"Un peu," He lies slightly, giving him a smile, "un petit peu."

From the smile Sebastian is giving him, Kurt knows that he has already translated in that 'peu' his mind, and it is a lot more a sort of 'beaucoup', but that's not a problem: why should Sebastian even be interested in that?

"Then you should buy him a bowtie." He suggests, finally, leaving Kurt a little shocked, before turning back to him. "Don't tell Blaine that I told you, but we found out about his bowtie addiction when we rummaged through his drawers and found dozens and dozens of bowties of different colors and themes. It was creepy has hell."

Kurt can't hold back a laugh (oh God, why the hell is he even laughing?) because he could definitely imagine Blaine's drawer right now. Even though, because of the idiot sitting beside him, he has imagined a closet that contains nothing but scarves and bowties as wardrobe of his room.

"So I guess I should thank you." Kurt replies, giving him a spontaneous smile. Perhaps – a totally amplified perhaps though – there's something more about Sebastian that he could actually like.

"I can think of a way," Sebastian snaps, however, shifting from the position and bringing the arm back on the backrest behind Kurt's back, "how about you thank me in my room?"

Although it's whispered in a sexy way, Kurt doesn't feel any tension, and it's not like sex is suddenly no longer the keyword to make him stutter, or something like that: he simply knows that, for once, Sebastian hasn't really proposed anything naughty or shameless, but he's just awkwardly trying to fix the too many moments of humanity that he has shown him up today.

But he wasn't clearly expecting for Kurt Hummel to understand it because, when Kurt smiles brightly, despite the joke, his eyes go wide open.

"Are you about to tell me 'yes, please Sebastian, close the door and fuck me right now', aren't you?" He asks, obviously ironically.

"I was about to say that you're disgusting, but ... I think I want to tell you that you're being nice," he says, with a shrug, "I am sure that you take 'nice' as a lamest insult than 'disgusting'."

"I'm not being nice!" Sebastian complains in fact, instantly, "But ... just so I know: what am I being rewarded the nice award for, exactly?" He asks, leaning slightly towards Kurt.

Kurt doesn't look like he's willing to answer that question. Indeed, he has _his own_ question to ask and he's not interested in Sebastian's concerns about his good mood today.

"Why were you messing with Blaine's drawers, anyway?" He asks, lifting an eyebrow and he is not surprised when Sebastian shrugs.

"I was looking for his briefs."

Kurt rolls his eyes: he has been deluded into thinking that the discussion could take a normal turn for more than a minute, but, you know, considering whom he is talking to, Kurt has been stupid just _thinking_ that it could.

He just shakes his head and gets up from that position, while noting Sebastian is already following the movement with his eyes.

"Oh, are you going away? I was going to spill the details about all the benefits you'd get from accepting my offer ..." he says, but he doesn't look like he's very convinced he wants to continue that discussion in earnest.

For a moment, Kurt has the impression that he's only looking for an excuse to prolong the conversation, but he convinces himself that he's beginning to wander too much around an imaginary lecture of Sebastian's thoughts, because the boy would never want to keep on talking with him.

On staying in this room right now, Kurt has no doubt about it.

The problem is that most of the time Sebastian looks like he doesn't really want to waste his time 'talking'.

"You've already pointed out the advantages, meerkat face," He tells him that, making Sebastian's eyebrow arch, "I think you should resign yourself to the idea that you'd probably have to go looking for some other virgin to exploit for your dirty sexual kinks."

Sebastian wrinkles his lips, but he grins fast so that Kurt can't think he is hesitating to answer.

"If I tell you you're the only virgin in this school, you'll take it too bad and feel even more embarrassed than you do with carrying that gay face around, so I won't increase your discomfort towards yourself."

Kurt is particularly amazed at the way in which these words are not hurting him that much anymore, probably because the tone of Sebastian's voice is slightly different from the one he has used of the first days. It's still bitter, terribly snappy, but there is something, a _little_ something, that makes it possible for Kurt to take everything as nothing more than a game.

"I would know that it's a lie." He says, sure. He doesn't know for sure, because he hasn't personally asked all the Warblers about their virginity (it's still a question that Kurt can't pronounce out loud anyway), but they can't seriously be virgins, at least not all of them, so he doesn't specify it and lets Sebastian believe he knows the details. It's funny, he likes being a little self-confident around this asshole sitting on the couch right now.

"Uuuuh." Sebastian comments as he slides along the sofa, getting closer to the arm and to Kurt, mainly. "Chatting on the gossips?"

Kurt shakes his head at that attempt to revive a conversation that's coming to an end, inevitably, but Sebastian seems determined not to grant discounts about it.

"Let me guess: now you'll turn on the corner along the hallways in search of Blaine, wishing you hit him casually, so that maybe you can fall on him?" Kurt is about to right tell him that he's just an idiot, but Sebastian doesn't even give him time for that. "Oh, no, I'm sorry. That'd be too much contact, human bodies, ew!" He teases, waving his hands in the air.

Kurt wonders why his eyes are enjoying so much the trajectories defined by the features of Smythe's face, because all this attention to this meerkat face is starting to scare the crap out of him. Unfortunately, he has to admit his physical appearance is so charming and it makes him ponder because giving it up to temptation can become more risky when having realized how handsome he truly is.

He thinks that, probably, rejecting him is so simple because he's too dreamy about Blaine to concentrate on another, not to mention the fact that this causal _another_ can be particularly irritating.

"My innocent pure mind hadn't considered this hypothesis, as you guessed," he says, then, with a shrug, "but ... since you've suggested me … thank you, Sebastian."

Sebastian gasps and it takes him a little more to realize that Kurt has really said that.

When his gaze drops from the point he has staring on the ceiling, he gets that Kurt is already too close to the door: Sebastian has wasted too much time thinking and the bitch is already walking out.

He doesn't think twice before standing up from the couch, following him, because he can't really allow him to have such a good last word. It's like losing seriously. Kurt has already beaten him down badly once and not long ago, so that Sebastian was ready to suffer humiliation again.

"Maybe Blaine doesn't want to ..." He murmurs, behind Hummel, walking towards him and can't help but notice the way Kurt startles when he hears his voice. "Maybe it's not even interested in such a gay face as yours. Have you ever considered this hypothesis?"

Kurt shakes his head, but can't help but thinking about it.

He has thought several times that Blaine might not be interested in him, and also, Blaine has even offered his help to get him to conquer Sebastian - damn former high school mates who confuse other people's ideas about Kurt's desires – so maybe he doesn't care about deepen their relationship. Nevertheless, Kurt can't help but melt every time Blaine offers him to go out to get a coffee.

He turns to Sebastian - 'this is the last time' He swears himself - and shows him a wry smile.

"I still wonder why you're acting like this is your business because it's not. Maybe be you're mocking me because you have a crush on Blaine too, actually."

Sebastian makes a face and for a moment, Kurt shakes his head at the idea that what he's said might have some truth because, perhaps – maybe it's childish he knows it – the mere thought makes him feel deeply jealous.

"No," Sebastian answers, however, "I've already tried to get my hands on that ass, but the gentle-pip seems like he has something to say about what kind of person I am and blah blah blah."

Kurt doesn't know whether he's be glad that Blaine has turned Sebastian down, or upset by the fact that Sebastian has seriously gone after Blaine.

He wants so much to keep himself indifferent and steady, but the truth is that he's had a self-esteem issue for quite a while now and, no matter how much he tries to keep up with it, Sebastian's jokes on his physical appearance are beginning to make him feel like he's nothing but trash.

In a certain way, it makes him understand that these green eyes and these towering shoulders - okay not too much towering ('all at the right place' is actually a good definition of Sebastian's body) - could defeat him someday, if he'd even start a challenge for Blaine.

The fact that Blaine criticized Sebastian's behaviors, at least, makes him feel better, because it makes him realize that apparently Blaine is not the guy that doesn't go behind the surface. It's good because morally, Kurt could have won the challenge in case.

"And ..." He asks, unable to formulate the question fully.

Sebastian blinks, as if he doesn't get the point or whatver Kurt is asking him.

It takes him a fair amount of seconds before to realize that his statement didn't explain much, in fact, not about the present at least.

"And I gave up because I'm not going to humiliate me in this way. A boy or another, well, that's the same thing to me, and there isn't anybody for whom I'd make sacrifices or efforts, honestly, no matter how hot he is." He explains simply, before realizing that there is something not quite right in that speech.

Kurt is smiling.

"So ..." he says, crossing his hands to his chest, a satisfied expression on his face, "... I will not have to wait long before you decide to make it clear that you do not want to make any effort or sacrifice to get me? So, maybe you'll leave me alone eventually?"

"Sacrifices and efforts." Sebastian corrects instantly, nodding.

"Sacrifices and efforts." Kurt whispers, repeating his words and squinting, trying to read and scratch beyond Sebastian's skin.

For some strange reason, he has the impression that there is something outstanding, something confused. Something that even Sebastian Smythe can't define properly.

"Okay," Kurt says eventually, deciding that the he's quite determined to put an end to this discussion, because everything is become weird and awkward, "I ... I should go and-"

"Yeah, right-"

"Okay."

They look at each other for a few moments, eyes studying lips, eyes studying looks, and Kurt wants so bad to understand what the freaking feeling he's getting into his stomach right now must mean. It's so weird that he's feeling it with Sebastian among all people. It's like they're having a moment, but Kurt isn't able to call it anything but that.

However, he doesn't give himself a real chance to find it out, because he's afraid he might also realize that it's something he can't fight.

He turns his back to Sebastian again and, without adding another word, he walks down the hallway, even though he has already forgotten his goal, so he's just idling around (the farer from Smythe, the better).

It takes him a turn down the passage to remember about it, because he's accidentally collided with someone.

"Kurt?" Blaine asks, putting a hand on his shoulder to make sure that Kurt's actually okay.

Kurt blinks, and then realizes that he had taken advantage of that small walk along the hallway to blush, considering that Sebastian couldn't catch it, so probably, Blaine is able to see his pink cheeks right now.

"Are you okay?" He asks again, fixing the collar of Kurt's blazer (Kurt has no idea how he has messed it up, seriously, since he's always so concerned with keeping his clothes perfect on his body). "You seem upset ..." Blaine notices, unable to hold back a laugh at the scared blushing face Kurt's giving him for reason he doesn't know a thing about.

This kind expression however, seems to be enough for Kurt to smile.

"No, no," he answers fast, before Blaine can come out with some awkward question, like 'did Sebastian do something?' (he doesn't whether to give an honest answer and if it'd be 'no, it's about you' or maybe 'it's too much about Sebastian in a way I don't want it to be', so the best thing to do is avoid the possible question itself), "I'm fine. Maybe a feel a little sick, you know, Christmas cold. I'm feeling a little like I'm too hot right now."

Blaine looks at him, suddenly worried about his health, of course (yeah, well Blaine needs to prove himself as the perfect little creature he is, as if Kurt isn't already crushing on him so hard).

But Kurt can't help but notice an important detail: his mind is entering the Smythe mode; he can see it clearly from the fact that he feels embarrassed when he realizes the words ' too hot right now '. It's totally a 'Smythe' consequence because he pronounced the words with malice and only at a second analysis, he has gotten the double meaning that Blaine hasn't apparently caught.

Sebastian's already having a bad influence on him.

"Do you need anything?" Blaine asks, holding out his arm.

Kurt carefully stares at the point where Blaine's fingers are wrapped around his arm, and he suddenly feels like he's more than willing to take advantage of his fake influence. He gives him a soft smile and grabs his arm at the same way to carry him around through the hallway.

"Weren't you feeling bad?" Blaine asks, and Kurt can't help but give him a grimace.

"I'm already feeling better," Kurt turns to him, showing him a proud puppy face, "must be the Anderson effect!"

He wonders if he's actually flirting with Blaine, like, seriously?

Oh, God, _he is!_ He's flirting with Blaine. He's flirting and it's all because of that unbearable meerkat, he has been able to turn this afternoon into bad with the shadow of his present, he's ruining his Christmas holidays, he has made him uncomfortable and, still worse, has made him feel uncomfortable _with Blaine_ because of his contagious disgusting way of acting towards people.

Luckily for him, Blaine is smiling innocently and hasn't even realized what Kurt has actually said.

" _Anderson Medicine!"_

The joke is enough to convince Kurt about the fact that everything is fine between and Blaine hasn't even thought about it, not even for a second.

And this is the thought that calms him down, so he can enjoy his ordinary coffee with Blaine Anderson.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! Sorry if I'm a little late this time, I wanted to post it like two days ago, but I've been busy with other stuff to publish! **

**This is just a little note to tell you that this chapter is from Sebastian's POV :) thanks anybody for your support, you guys are so sweet! xoxo**

**Ps If you find any mistake is totally my fault!**

/

The light coming from the window in front of his bed forces him to open his eyes a little before than he had scheduled, even before the alarm sounds. He usually enjoys every seconds he has to sleep.

But the worst part is not even that he is waking up.

The worst thing is that Sebastian has still locked within his mind Kurt's rosy lips (he can't remember exactly on which part of his body, but, since he knows himself, he can practically tell) that have just appeared in his dream.

He's trying to remove the image, shaking his head, turning and rubbing his face against the pillow, but the fact that he's developing a quite serious obsession is becoming increasingly difficult to deny.

Not that he likes Mr. Gay Face, of course. He knows all too well what his brain is appreciating in the whole situation: he's far too attracted by the idea of the challenge to be able to stop thinking about what it would entail.

He has no idea where he's got that, and yet it has been enough to look once at that Kurt's innocent face before deciding that he needs to be properly educated. He doesn't know if Kurt's face would have been filled with pleasure or remarked by ridiculous scowls while have sex and he's way too curious to find it out.

Plus, convincing Kurt to accept his deal brings him to think about a particular detail that gains his interest: he would have his personal sex boy toy to use every single day, in his own room. They would have non-stop afternoons of sex lessons and he would put his hands on that little virgin body; it might sound weird but his virginity seems to be a turn on for Sebastian.

He sits up and pulls the sheets away.

As soon as his gaze falls down, he is captured by the bulging shape his sweatpants have taken to bend around his hard cock, arching at these thoughts (or perhaps by some strange erotic dream that he can't remember in the details) and Sebastian can't help but smile, because, it's been a couple of weeks, and he wakes up like this almost every morning.

He doesn't think too much before he's bringing his hand down toward the waistband of his joggers to pull them down. He stares at his throbbing cock, needy for attention, and bits his lower lip, too narcissistic not to be excited by his own body, especially while feeling so hot and horny.

He wraps his fingers around his dick because he just knows he's not going to leave his room until he hasn't come.

Although – he has to admit it – the idea of walking down the hallways and show proudly his masterpiece-erection to the sweet and innocent baby penguin he has spotted it's quite tempting.

xxx

Christmas is gone and the only thing Sebastian can do during the history class, is staring at the boy he hasn't been able to defeat yet.

He feels an ounce of guilt towards his own ego when he has to admit that he is kind of starting to want to get his hands on Kurt more than he actually should, according to his standards.

The first time he has seen his face closer, when Kurt has been introduced to the Warblers, Sebastian couldn't help but notice all of the expressions on his face: the thing that surprised him the most about this guy, at first sight, was that he has many shades; when he feels at ease, he's sharp, brilliant, and when he feels uncomfortable, he starts blushing and babbling (he has begun to worship the features of his face lately, but as soon as he has seen him, he has immediately felt a little curious about him).

The worst thing is that, despite everything, despite the fact that he's struggling more than he usually does to gain his attention, Kurt seems so lost into Blaine that he doesn't even notice either of his 'sacrifices and efforts'.

He needs to work on a better strategy.

As minutes goes by, the need for Kurt to accept his deal to only to put his hands on him is starting to grow inside Sebastian and it feels totally weird to stand.

It becomes even more difficult to think of something else when Kurt begins to innocently rotate the pencil between his lips, as if he needs to focus on the lessons.

"Please, tell me that this will finally mark my freedom." Thad is whispering and it's an annoying distraction, especially when he's fantasizing on how he could make Kurt moan of pleasure if only got there (these fantasies are probably Hummel's fault, he has such a strange voice, it's so unusual).

"You'll never get a definitive freedom, Hardwood." He answers him, but it doesn't' keep him from staring at the way the pencil brushes against Kurt's pink lips that wrap around it while his gaze is lost in an intellectual contemplation.

Sebastian has to bite his own lip and tighten his legs to keep from doing anything stupid.

Somewhere into his body, his ego is deeply affected by the effect that the poor little naive lamb is helplessly having on his hormones, but he tries not to think about it too much.

"But if you want, we could go for a ménage à trois ..." He whispers without realizing his own tone of voice, definitely nasty.

"Please, keep yourself from moaning during class, please," Thad almost begs, rolling his eyes and putting his pen back on the paper, "That would be so embarrassing …"

But Sebastian isn't properly paying attention and when Thad sees a hand slide down, he turns his gaze to the teacher, pulling it away from Sebastian.

"Didn't you think that Kurt could be deeply disgusted by you and your attitude?" He asks, hoping it'd make Sebastian stop. As a member of the board of the Warblers, he usually concerns about maintaining a certain order, but with Sebastian this is totally impossible. "I don't think he's that kind of person ..."

"Shut up." Sebastian replies, stroking himself slowly but firmly on the material of his pants. "You're disturbing my fantasies."

"Please tell me that I'm not involved ..." Thad complains, rolling his eyes.

"No, you aren't," Sebastian replies, not even bothering to change his low rasp tone, "I suppose you can consider yourself free."

"Thank God." Thad mutters in response, before returning to focus on the notes in front of him.

Sebastian moves his eyes away when Kurt turns dangerously towards him: admitting to have a sexy thing for him to himself was okay, but admitting it to that gay face is too much and he has no intention to let Kurt bragging around about it.

xxx

Sebastian's plan included haunting Kurt when the lesson got over, but something has stopped him for doing it.

Kurt has shot out of the classroom and when Sebastian has followed him with his eyes, he has just realized that he is pursuing Blaine.

He doesn't waste any time, standing up fast and chasing Hummel, after snapping out of his chair, making Harwood startle since he's totally lost in his notes.

He doesn't even look at anyone and walks behind the duo, feeling at ease, solely and exclusively to eavesdrop on their conversation thanks to his well-trained ear.

"A game?" Blaine asks, turning to Kurt. "Wow, I love football, I think it's a great idea, although I don't think I'd be well accepted, you know, being a rival ..."

Kurt laughs - and Sebastian winces because only Blaine couldn't notice the fact that it's a laugh of circumstance, and it's also a little forced to impress him - and puts a hand on his shoulder.

Sebastian can't help but think that the movement is a direct consequence of the time Kurt has spent with him. Usually, Hummel wouldn't be so confident and direct, or at least, that's want Sebastian had learned about him during the past few weeks.

"It's just a football game, Blaine." He says joyfully, looking like he wants to convince him.

"I'm not invited?" Sebastian asks then instantly - trying to avoid thinking it might be jealousy, because _it's not_ – trying to get the attention from both.

Kurt instantly gives him a contemptuous grimace.

"Give me one good reason, just one, to invite you."

Sebastian thinks that he'd love so much to answer something embarrassing in front of Blaine: 'I won't let you enjoy your stupid evening lovey-dovey night' is a hypothesis. Then he realizes that he really wants to see the game (not that he's a too much of a football fan; it's just a stupid whim and he wants to satisfy it).

"How about 'too sexynot to be invited'?" He asks, winking, making Blaine smile (of those decipherable as "you're an ass") and Kurt wrinkle his nose.

"When I say a 'good reason', I don't want you to shoot a couple of random words just to give air to your ridiculous meerkat muzzle." Kurt says, crossing his arms against his chest.

Right now, Sebastian knows he could hit the mark: Kurt is annoyed by the fact that he's invited himself because, of course, he has planned on spending the evening with Blaine.

Aw, his baby penguin grows well even without straight teachings, only by breathing the same air Sebastian breaths; he can't help but think about what he could do, once having willingly accepted Sebastian as a teacher (he's going to do that, _patience_).

"Come on, Kurt," Blaine says, pulling his arm to his sleeve, "I don't think he'll give you more trouble than he would give you tomorrow, if you don't invite him."

Sebastian lifts an eyebrow and he can't help but laugh because as soon as Blaine's hand moves to rest on Kurt's jacket, barely touching it, the boy startles. Of course Blaine hasn't noticed anything, but Sebastian doesn't miss these details, he's still carefully taking notes on his prey.

Kurt gets distracted by staring at the point where Blaine's fingers are wrapped around his jacket and then he turns his gaze to Smythe, considering the idea.

"If I let you come," he has to take a break, apparently caused by the way Sebastian has lifted his eyebrows, suggesting he has caught the involuntary double meaning that Kurt obviously didn't want to pull up, "you promise you'll leave me alone for an entire week?"

Sebastian rolls his eyes, still smiling for the way he's always able to make Kurt blush in front of Blaine, but then he's convinced to nod for the sake of his urge.

"Five days." He replies, with a bright grin on his face. "I'll give you five days of tranquility, Hummel, nothing more than that."

"Wow, how kind." Blaine comments wryly, before turning to Kurt to wait for his answer.

"It 's really fascinating because you can't survive six days without torturing me, Smythe," Kurt replies easily, "you know, sooner or later you will need to heal from this addiction."

"You too."

Kurt blushes then.

Sebastian is quite sure that he has understood that he could make thousands of jokes about how Kurt can't survive _five fucking minutes_ without following Blaine as if he was his shadow, but he has preferred not making the joke too clear in front of Anderson.

For a moment, he looks satisfied, then realizes what had happened: the expression of Kurt is quite eloquent; he has quickly passed from the fear that Sebastian could make some inappropriate joke about his crush on Blaine, to the fear caused by the fact that they have almost read into each other's mind in one look.

Sebastian can't help but hate experiencing this feeling with someone like Kurt, but at the same time, he is sure that it could be quite useful whenever Hummel would have decided to accept his deal; Sebastian knows it for sure, he _will_ accept.

He gets another jolt when he realizes that Blaine is staring at him, then at Kurt and then at him again, repeating the process several times. It's so wrong, totally wrong, because Sebastian doesn't want to be compared to a hysterical gay face like Kurt, even just for a small consideration.

He has to stop the whole thing, he just _needs _to stop it.

"Okay." He gives up only for the sake of his own pride. "Okay, okay. I can go with a week simply because I'm starting to get annoyed by your petulant voice wherever I go. A one-week break may be healthy to my ears."

He's aware that Kurt has realized what has happened, because when Blaine turns to look at him, he's already too worried about nodding at the deal, without even making it clear that it has been Sebastian bothering him during the last few weeks.

"Well, tonight then?" Blaine asks, smiling again, still studying them like _he knows_ there's something going on between them. "I can't wait to watch the game!" He adds euphorically, but at this time he gets quite ignored.

Not by Kurt, of course.

Kurt looks like he's hung on to his lips and there's no way to distract him.

But Sebastian has no idea what Anderson is saying because he is re-analyzing Kurt while an ocean of undefined questions (which he can't even properly resume to himself) wander through his mind forcefully.

Kurt should actually know that there's no way Sebastian can leave him alone for a whole week: of course, he can try, but he would hardly able to resist the temptation to mock him.

He stands there, unusually quiet (just like he did last week sitting in front of Kurt in the studying room), listening to Kurt and Blaine's candy talks, but he isn't really paying any attention. He's actually wondering if he has asked for this invitation only to cockblock them, which feels totally weird because he doesn't know why he cares so much about not leaving them alone.

/

"So ... do you really call this a high school?" Sebastian asks as they walk in front of the McKinley High main entrance. "A public high school, bad place to spend your adolescence."

Kurt winces, caring a little about his words (the thing does annoy Sebastian a lot, perhaps more than it should) to tell Blaine about another entrance, which leads to the field.

"Oh, of course! Keep ignoring me, guys; that's why you invited me, right?" Sebastian asks indignantly, walking behind them. "You _can't_ ignore me, what kind of gays are you?"

Kurt turns to him and lifts an eyebrow; Blaine, as usual, is just grinning.

"Oh, of course!" Anderson mocks him playfully, but can't keep from laughing. "How could a person that is attracted to the male genre ignore the spectacle that we have right before our eyes? We are so lucky, Kurt, the whole world envies us right now!"

Kurt wrinkles his nose, not too willing to treat the joke superficially as Blaine is doing.

"First of all, meerkat," he says, much more sharply, "we've never invited you, you did it by yourself, which tells a lot about how much I would have wanted to have you here ..."

"Aw, c'mon, gay face," Sebastian says, with a smile on his face that makes Kurt worry, and unfortunately for Hummel, this time Smythe doesn't really want to lose the chance to embarrass him (probably because it has already happened many times in the last days and Sebastian can't deny that keeping from saying something is weird for him), "there's no need to pretend that you hate me just because Blaine is here: you can tell him about yesterday, about how you begged my name on the couch."

The inevitable redness on Kurt's cheeks shows up on time, but Blaine seems skeptical and does nothing but lift his eyebrows, glancing over Kurt and waiting for an answer: they could sell tickets to attend their conversations, seriously; they would surely become rich.

Sebastian knows he is waiting for an answer at his words that would come out babbled and embarrassed, as Kurt melts every time Sebastian even slightly mentions sex.

Instead, Kurt leaves him completely speechless.

"You wish."

It has to be _really upsetting_ of him because Sebastian notices that even Blaine has turned abruptly to Kurt with his mouth open and his eyebrows arched. He is convinced that he's having a serious influence on Kurt, otherwise Pure Innocent Soul would never have uttered these words, even with this very thin thread of malice in the tone of his voice. It's soft and whispered, but also evident enough for Sebastian to hear it.

Sebastian swallows when he feels a pulse between his legs and he knows exactly what has caused this sudden excitement: Kurt is being nasty, Kurt is learning from him before he could properly teach him anything; Sebastian fucking needs to get his hands on him, he needs to make Kurt his little pupil, needs to make him perfect to be able to take advantage of him.

His body needs it so much right now, there it's not even a might-be-a-desire, but a suddenly uncontrollable need.

"No way." He answers reluctantly anyway, because he can't let too much time pass in silence. It would allow Kurt to be able to boast himself for having silenced him once again. "You'd be the one loving it."

Blaine steps in this time, in an attempt to calm the whole situation down.

"Why don't we just all agree that none of you would love it or wish for it?" He asks, trying to loosen the tension because Kurt and Sebastian aren't glaring at him still. "I would love to watch the game ..."

Sebastian's eyes are fixed into Kurt's and vice versa: it's a challenge and they both know that the first to look down has to practically declare his defeat.

Surprisingly for Sebastian, Kurt is the first to give up, focusing on something else, _anything_ else.

A satisfied grin appears on his face as soon as Kurt's eyes follow a different path. Then though, he notices the blush on his cheeks, even darker than usual if possible, and the smile drops instantly: he follows Kurt's gaze down and realizes that the real defeat has actually been to show so obviously how hard he's inside of his tight jeans.

He has no idea how to feel about it.

Kurt has never had the certainty of the fact that he can actually turn him on. Sebastian had simply made him understand that the deal he had proposed was aimed solely and exclusively to benefit Kurt's flirt with Blaine.

But Kurt doesn't seem like he wants to punish him on this now (maybe he's still chaste enough not to comment on such a thing as Sebastian's cock arching into his pants) and he simply turns to Blaine, nodding.

"I have to warn you though: McKinley's team is the worst." He breathes, maybe a bit late, but Blaine doesn't seem that interested: he just wants to see the game.

They begin to walk again, but Sebastian stays a little away from them, a grimace on his face while he's looking down at the floor and just needs to do to realize what has just happened. He hates to admit it but he's genuinely curious to know what Kurt thought about it, what it means for him to realize, perhaps for the first time in his life, -_ clearly, not perhaps_, Sebastian's mind suggests – that he has made another boy hard.

He knows that Kurt is too busy chatting with his beloved Blaine, _l'enfant prodige_, the soloist of the Warblers, but he is somehow sure that, somewhere in his mind, Hummel is still wondering how is it possible that he has turned him on without practically doing anything, without even touching him.

The thought makes Sebastian grin but he takes his smile back when he feels his dick hardening into his pants at the sight he's got right before his eyes: Kurt's gorgeous ass; the only thought Sebastian is able to produce right now is that it looks it was made to get fucked, licked, bitten roughly.

/

"Oh, look who's there," Santana Lopez almost jumps into them, "a pony, the prince charming of ponies and another ..." Her gaze lingers for a moment on Sebastian and she lifts an eyebrow, "I have no idea what or who you are, but you look somehow like the wood of my grandma's broom," she says, before turning her gaze to the side, thoughtfully, "the one she used on my hands."

"Santana," Kurt says, with a nod of his head to Sebastian (since Santana already knows Blaine), without turning towards him, "... this is an idiot."

Sebastian takes a step forward, fitting between Blaine and Kurt and holding his hand out.

"Sebastian Smythe." He gives her, wearing his usual smirk, a little confused when she arches an eyebrow, looking down at his hand leaning to her.

"Oh, no, thank you," She comments with a wry smile, before looking back at his face, "you've got it written on your face that you make a disgusting use of that hand and I don't really wanna to hold it, jerk."

Sebastian lifts both his eyebrows, pleasantly impressed with the joke, but he's convinced that it's just casual because no one can actually stand up to him verbally, except on occasions when he lowers his guard for a lapse of concentration, by chance (just like it happens with Kurt at times).

He doesn't even turn to Kurt, but he has a feeling that he's blushing at Santana's words too.

"Well, while you think of an acceptable answer not to be humiliated by a woman, I think I'll triumphantly show you my back, shake my hair, and I'll go get ready with makeup and stuff for the show, since I'm late because of you, folks."

Santana doesn't give them the chance to reply that she has already moved away from them.

"Well," Blaine says immediately, "I hadn't noticed she has such a temper."

"It's Santana, simple as that." Kurt looks at him, rolling his eyes. "Maybe we should find a place to sit ..." he suggests uncertainly, more anxious about the match and the issue of girls playing in the team – he's no longer sure Blaine has given the girl a good idea – than he could ever be for an eventual victory or defeat (the first is most likely to come) and the weight that this could have on a league that he has never cared about, except when he was the team's kicker.

/

There is something strange in this game, Sebastian Smythe has needed several minutes to realize it, and it doesn't have much to do with schemes and positions on the field.

Kurt is standing between him and Blaine, and he can't help but notice the strange spasms that his body has strangely, at times.

After several considerations, he is finally able to notice the huge ape-guy on the field, the one that makes Kurt shake in a way the boy doesn't even realize probably, every time he turns towards them.

Sebastian is able to link these reactions to the reason way Kurt had transferred to Dalton quite fast.

He's deeply sick about himself when he realizes he's smiling sweetly while looking at Hummel, beside him, as the boy's trying to hide his trembling hands, perhaps because he has realized he's shaking now.

For a moment, only for a few seconds, Sebastian feels something; it's a sense of guilt, a little voice that suggests it would be an adult choice to stop teasing him that way, or at least to find new ways to embarrass him that have nothing to do with his sexuality.

Eventually, the moment in which he realizes that staring at Kurt's face is enough to make his mind and force himself to avoid the moment of pity.

He's going to tease him anyway, always.

He promises to himself he will always tease Kurt, no matter what.

/

"My precious lady is happy about Valentine's Day?" Sebastian asks, as soon as he sees Kurt, sitting at that table and holding a notebook. Since he has closed it immediately, Sebastian imagines that he's been writing something terribly stupid and romantic on Valentine's Day and Blaine, surrounded by flowers and hearts and blah blah blah.

Kurt gives him a grimace.

"I can't sit at this table anymore." He comments, rolling his eyes and putting the book into his bag, and as far as possible from Sebastian.

"Blaine wants to see the Warblers," Sebastian says, coming over and sitting immediately in front of him, "how come you're not in the room, already, unleashed fan girl and obnoxious Blaine stan?" Yes, he's still going to tease him and mock him. He's not going to let the voice into his head taking this pleasure away from him. "A good fan girl goes wherever his beloved idol does."

It's so weird that Sebastian hates it that Kurt isn't pointing out that there's no 'beloved' and has no idea why he's even bothered by that. The detail would be irrelevant, but he wants Kurt to tell him that he is exaggerating with words and making it bigger than it is.

It doesn't happen and it's making Sebastian upset for some reasons.

"What about you?" Kurt asks, rather provocatively, "I thought you'd spent Valentine's Day ... you know what I mean, don't even let me go further."

He loves it that Kurt is already blushing at the thought of having let go on something like that, without being able to control it.

Sebastian grins satisfied and pleased by the fact that he has thought it though.

"You don't know how much I enjoy it that you think about sex every time you see me, babe." He replies, without even worrying about the tone of his voice, so high that a couple of students at a table nearby turn their attention away from their notes to look at them weirdly; Then they just look like they've realized that it's just Sebastian bothering Kurt, _again_.

"I don't think about it." Kurt says then, lowering his voice. "I don't think about it, like _ever_, and mostly I don't think about it because of _you_."

Sebastian would snap back because he recognizes some type of looks. The day on the sofa, Kurt's eyes along the hem of his shirt and the twisted looks he has given him. Maybe he hasn't really thought about sex, but he must crave a physical contact.

Can Sebastian blame him for that?

Who wouldn't want to touch Sebastian Smythe?

"As you wish. Anyway, my answer is yes," He says eventually, shrugging, "I'm going to spend it like that, just how I spend most of my days. If you wanna join me ..."

Kurt immediately shakes his head and rolls his eyes, but Sebastian could clearly distinguish the red spots on his cheeks and along his cheekbones.

"No, thank you. I think I have other plans. "

These words instantly attract Sebastian's attention, forcing him to lift his eyebrows again.

"Oh, romantic date?" He comments, trying not to sound too interested in it anyway. "Don't tell me."

Kurt nods instantly.

"Blaine wants to sing for me!" He exclaims, throwing his hands up, completely excited at the thought. "Isn't that romantic? I've just changed my mind on Valentine's Day, it's the best holiday ever! I thought it was just a stupid excuse to sell terribly sweet plump soft stuff , but ..."

Sebastian had stopped listening at least in mid-sentence.

Blaine wants to sing for him?

It's ridiculous, they've known each other since so little and this makes Sebastian's judgment on romantic serenades even worse.

He doesn't believe in Valentine's Day for the simple fact that he doesn't believe in love, at least the one that lasts forever. He knows that he just hasn't found yet a person for whom he has feelings, but he also knows that sooner or later it's going to happen, maybe with a bit of delay because he realizes that it's not easy to love someone like him however.

He's a teenager and the only thing he wants to do during his teenage years is having fun: he can't really share Kurt's point of view, he looks so excited for a serenade, plus by a boy who loves to put on a show.

"Are you there, meerkat?" Kurt calls his attention, glaring at him, "Are you listening? Look, I want to throw it right into your face that Blaine has an interest for me and not for you."

"Of course," Sebastian says with a fake smile, after thinking a moment, "as you prefer. I'm sure that you'll know just how to satisfy him properly if you guys start fall into a romantic relationship that will certainly make everybody throw up in disgust for your pure teenage sweet love."

Kurt stays stood for a moment with his mouth wide open, as if he's realizing something. Then, however, he apprehends something else too (his mental processes are way too clear on his face for Sebastian) and smiles.

"I get what you're doing," he says, lifting his chin, and Sebastian is sure that he's judging him, "I won't accept your stupid deal only so that you can teach me how to ... 'make Blaine happy'. It's a lame try, Sebastian."

It's weird, or at least so it seems to Sebastian, because, actually, he didn't count on it, he hasn't thought about, not even slightly. Kurt's doing everything with his own hands, stumbling into a net that Sebastian hasn't even placed.

"I'm surprised, babe. You're becoming more Smythe and less Hummel: your bitching side moves me." He comments with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Kurt blinks, and when he flushes again. Sebastian knows that he has realized that he has made it all up, and, moreover, he can't find a valid way to justify himself and begins to babble in nonsense.

Sebastian can't hold back a spontaneous laugh then.

"Forget it." He comments, noticing that Kurt's too much in trouble with himself. "Shall we go?" He asks, but Kurt gets up from the chair instantly.

"Shall _we_ go?" He asks, lifting an eyebrow. "I'm not going anywhere with you." He gives him a face, with a superior expression on his face.

From the moment Kurt walks away from him after the gesture and, above all, these words, Sebastian makes a bet with himself: he's going to fuck him.

He's going to fuck him countless times, so bad that Kurt is going to regret every single time he's turned him down like this.

/

It's been hours and hours, but Sebastian can't stop laughing, while he's lying on the bed in his room; he still has deeply impressed Kurt's face into his mind and, above all, his immense displeasure when he'd discovered that it wasn't to him that Blaine wanted to sing for Valentine's Day, but a weird blonde guy working at GAP.

After the embarrassing performance, they had spent like hours on the bench outside the mall, while Blaine was trying to apologize to the Jeremiah's boss for the inconvenience, and Sebastian was ashamed to admit it but he had tried to make Kurt feel a little bit better, because he looked seriously depressed.

When the boy had given him a small look of gratitude, however, Sebastian had come to his senses and had handed a note with his phone number, saying that he could call if he ever needed a little dirty help to forget.

Clearly, Kurt had reacted with a scowl and he'd called him a true 'insensible ass'.

Probably that's reason why Sebastian isn't expecting Kurt to send him a text. He knows for sure that he wouldn't do that for the reason he had given him – like, c'mon, Kurt texting to schedule a quick fuck? – but he can't even imagined that Kurt could find any other 'good reason' to force himself to send a text to the guy he hates the most.

However his cell is throbbing on the bedside table.

He leans out his arm to instantly reach it - not a complex task due to its extremely long limbs - and unblock the screen.

He reads the name and smirks, imagining that's about to read a text full of insults to which he will surely be able to snap back.

When he reads the actual content of the text, however, he's a little confused, probably because it's vague and unexpected from Kurt.

3:31 PM – From: Nice Ass: Need you.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi! This is just a short note to thank you for your comments! They're sweet and make me happy when I'm sad! Also, I wanted to remind you that I've already written almost all the story – two chapters away in Italian – and I just need to translate weekly! There's no chance this story will remain incomplete ^^ Thanks anybody for your support, hope you love the chapter!**

/

**Chapter 4**

There's way too much silence filling the room, so much it's making everything awkward, but Sebastian can't hide how proud he feels to be hacked into his enemy's lair.

In fact, he can't boast too much about it because he hasn't done anything actually: when he'd asked Kurt, via text, what his sudden _need_ for him was about, Hummel had simply replied that he couldn't talk about it by phone and Sebastian had to hurry to join him in his room, since he clearly knows where it is.

He has practically known it since day one.

Sebastian wanted some more explanation, but he had eventually decided not to mind too much because he didn't care about the reason why Kurt wants to see him: he simply has the opportunity to get into his room and he isn't going to miss the chance.

In fact, while he's sitting at Hummel's desk (Kurt hasn't allowed him to get closer to the bed, _not yet_) and looks around, he has to admit that Kurt's room is exactly as he had imagined it: there's nothing out of place, bed's cleaned, clothes are perfectly folded, every single thing is perfect, _flawless_.

This must be the reason why Kurt doesn't have a sex life seriously: he has too much free time to devote to the care of his dorm room and clothes to get out of it and flirt to get into someone's pants.

After a few seconds of contemplation he decides to rest his gaze on the boy in front of him again: Kurt is sitting on the bed, he stares at Sebastian even though he knows that the intimacy of the room is probably giving Sebastian the chance to blossom dirty thoughts into his pervert mind.

He has spent these minutes of silence in an attempt to decide: he's not sure what to do, but he knows he can't go on this way, not anymore; Valentine's Day has been enough to make him realize he has to improve.

The more hours pass, the more Kurt's aware of the fact that not even a sweet, sensitive, perfect boy as Blaine could ever even feel the slightest interest in someone like him.

No matter how hard he tries to deny it, but Sebastian has been right from the beginning.

He knows he should do something, but he's almost afraid to speak because he also knows that Sebastian wouldn't miss the opportunity to mock him about it.

"So what?" Sebastian is determined to end the silence, because it's just becoming a waste of time (he really can't stand wasting his _precious_ time). "You made me come here in a hurry."

"Here you are though." Kurt snaps, stinging.

Sebastian simply pretends to pull off of the chair and it's enough for Kurt to point at him.

"One foot wrong, Smythe," He says him instantly, though his voice is trembling because he's obviously shaken by Sebastian's presence into his private world, "don't you dare... kissing me, touching me, or anything is going through your mind or you'll never step in this room again."

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Sebastian crouches in his chair with a grin on his face and bright eyes focused on him. Although he's fun to arouse, he has to admit that the idea of Kurt that won't make him step in the room again if he doesn't behave well tempts him particularly.

"What if I play it like a good boy and I don't _kiss_ you or _touch_ you ..." he whispers with a naughty tone, focusing on the words so that Kurt can feel them on his skin, while he notices that Kurt's fingers are tightening around the fabric of his pants, around his knees.

He gazes at the movement of his throat as Kurt swallows and blinks, at this tiny innocent baby penguin that makes him weirdly hot on with his innocence; he doesn't know though that Kurt isn't swallowing for the situation, but also because he knows, unlike Smythe, what he's about to say.

Kurt looks down, messing with his lips.

"Then I think I should get used to the idea of seeing you here often." He mutters, low voice, almost imperceptible; despite this, Sebastian has caught every word (he's good at catching things that interest him), but he decides that it's way more fun to do what his brain's suggesting.

"I'm sorry, _babe_," he says, winking and looking at him straight, "could you repeat that, please? Raising your voice, eventually ... "

When Kurt's eyes meet Sebastian's, he's force to roll his own instantly. He tries to think that's just because Smythe is already annoying him, but the truth is that he hates it that he has to _admit_ something to him, to him of all people.

"I think you will have to spend a lot of time here ..." he whispers again, but it sounds a bit sharper and Sebastian decides to let it go only because he's only too eager to hear him say the words he wants the most (the acknowledge of having Kurt right where he wants him makes him whimper in anticipation).

"How come?" He asks, with a wry smile on his face, gazing into these deep blue eyes. "If I may ask, of course ..."

Kurt takes a deep breath, closing his eyes, and then looks at him again.

"I need you." He whispers out.

"Tell me something I don't already know, babe." Sebastian replies, crossing his arms on the back of the chair.

He has to enjoy all the difficulties that Kurt is having while speaking because this is his revenge for all the times that Kurt has dared to silence him in public or in private.

"I need you to ... get Blaine." He adds and Sebastian lifts an eyebrow, more curiously: the conversation is suddenly escaping his control.

"Why am I here if this is about Blaine?" He asks, even a little annoyed: he's _Sebastian Smythe_ and he can't be useful if not being himself completely. He can't bear the idea of being used for something that has nothing to do with him.

Kurt hesitates, not quite sure about what he has to say and then he points at the bed.

Sebastian opens his eyes because, coming from Hummel, this nod is absolutely shocking.

"Well ..." Kurt begins, looking at him from his position, with an uncertain look on his face, "I realized that Blaine doesn't have a lot of ... 'consideration' of me." He says, mimicking the quotation marks with his fingers.

For a moment, Sebastian thinks about telling him that if he has thought this because of Jeremiah, then he must be a total idiot; and then, though, thinking about it, he realizes that there's no reason to open Kurt's eyes and making him see the truth: things are getting interesting and he doesn't get why he should change them then (it's not like he wants to tell Kurt that he actually thinks he might be attractive, _not a chance_).

"I told you. You should listen to me more often when I talk to you. You'd be less disappointed at least." He mocks him, instead, lying shamelessly (he's _sure_ that Blaine is falling for Kurt even before Blaine himself gets a chance to realize it).

Kurt rolls his eyes because it's already bad to admit that Sebastian is right, so he can only imagine how much he enjoys turning a knife into the wound.

"Okay, I'm sorry, _babe_," Sebastian remarks the term with his voice again because he's beginning to understand what's going on, "tell me, how can I help you?" He asks, winking and he can swear that his pupils are already widened because, as he speaks - he has to admit it - he is already imagining his fingers undoing the knot of Kurt's tie.

"What if I'm ... too much of a prude?" Kurt asks, uncertain. "Don't even pull out one of your jokes, I'm serious." He explains, stopping Sebastian right when he is opening his mouth to reply. "What if I'm not sexy enough ... to even seduce any boy?"

Sebastian knows he can't tell Kurt that he could easily seduce anybody by the way, because he also knows that being kind would definitely be a disadvantage to him right now.

"Is this going where I believe it's going to end up?" He asks, naughty, sliding down the chair to move to the edge and lean towards him.

Kurt looks down again, hesitantly.

"I don't know ..." He mutters, starting to panic as soon as he's noticed that Sebastian has stood up from his chair, because he has clearly told him to stay sit and not do push anything further than he wants it to be. "What ... would you teach me? Just in case …" He asks hesitantly, stunned when Sebastian simply sits down beside him, on the mattress this time.

Then it happens.

He feels Sebastian's hot breath ending up on his neck, creeping under his shirt and making him shiver in an unknown sensation he isn't ready to face yet.

"Everything, anything you want me too ..." Sebastian whispers, suddenly lifting his hand and beginning to stroke at Kurt's arm, covered by the blazer, with his fingertips.

Kurt startles, but the answer Sebastian has given to him is not enough, so he tries to stay focused on that because there are things he needs to make clear before he even _thinks_ about accepting any deal with this creepy pervert.

"I don't think I'm ready for _everything_." He tries to explain, without looking at him because his touches are gradually getting firmer.

"You'll be, slowly," Sebastian replies, smirking and bringing his lips closer to Kurt's ear, "that's why I'm going to teach you everything you need to find out that there is nothing unpleasant about-"

"No sex." Kurt cuts short, blushing as soon as the word leaves his mouth. He turns to Sebastian (he wouldn't want to look him in the eyes) to make sure that he gets the message.

Yet Sebastian has arched his eyebrows and he's now laughing, almost as if he doesn't even believe what Kurt's proposing.

"No ... sex?" He asks, even imitating a little Kurt's voice. "You're joking, right?"

Kurt shakes his head firmly: Sebastian hasn't got the point obviously.

"Exactly," he replies, lowering his gaze to escape these languid eyes because he can clearly see how filled with malice and something he doesn't even know they're suddenly becoming, "whenever you leave this room, no matter whether it's after the first lesson or the twentieth, I will still be a virgin."

Sebastian seems very skeptical, as if he's assuming that the agreement can't happen on this basis.

Then, however, Sebastian surprises him: he shrugs and smiles, yet a little lasciviously, but still willing as Kurt wouldn't have thought, thankfully.

"Okay, I'm not going to steal your precious virginity," he says, very, very ironically, "I know that maybe you care to let Blaine take it away in some kind of romantic illusion, perhaps being while you're convinced that you will seriously fall love during high school and then get happily married and spend the rest of your lives together."

Kurt tries not to focus on the last words, indeed, the important part of the sentence is the first one and he can easily pretend he hasn't heart the second.

He needs to know that, while teaching him _those things_, Sebastian doesn't even dare to think of having the chance to go all the way and turn him into his sex toy: Kurt is not going to let him use him like this and he knows that, of course, Sebastian has considered the idea from the first moment he has suggested the deal, which is disturbing because it means that he has thought about turning him into his sex toy basically the first time he has seen him.

Also the fact that Sebastian is still deliberately stroking his arm is rather disturbing.

"Hmm, okay." He murmurs, uncertain because he has read in these green eyes - as soon as he has found the courage to look into them - that Sebastian is already imagining inappropriate stuff about him, which is weird and makes him uncomfortable. "I thought you didn't like me ..." He whispers, and he has no idea why he's lowering his voice so much.

He doesn't know if it's because of his tone of voice, but Sebastian is just leaning over his shoulder, almost touching Kurt's lips with his own.

Kurt feels like passing out.

He's there, just a few inches from his First real Kiss.

He repeats himself mentally that it's not about Sebastian, but his lips, not because they're _his_, but because they're the nicest lips that he has been so close to in a not too undesirable way.

He has just thought that Sebastian's lips could be enjoyable.

It's horrible.

He shouldn't have ever thought so.

_Ever._

Yet the way in which they've just crouched into a mischievous smile, while leaning closer to his, Sebastian locking his eyes into Kurt's blue ones, is making him melt slowly.

There's a brief moment (an eternity for Kurt actually) during their breaths mix pleasantly and Kurt is sure that Sebastian is going to kiss him because he's moving his gaze from Kurt's eyes to his lips continuously.

Kurt feels ashamed at admit it, but he's sort of hoping that would happen.

He hopes he won't have to feel Sebastian's breath on his lips because he knows there's a chance he could become curious to feel it inside of his mouth. He wants to know what it feels like, wants to feel _something_, something real that is not only the sparkle of his muscles caused by the unusual proximity.

Sebastian stares at his face carefully, but he's sure he's thinking about the situation. He just thinks it's only part of the thousand ways he has to make Kurt feel embarrassed, just for the pleasure of seeing him in trouble.

Somehow, however, for unknown reasons, things aren't going as he has planned.

There's this little spontaneous movement that he has to block to avoid satisfying a desire that he shouldn't even been feeling; it's all about having fun and nothing is closely related to Kurt himself, is it?

The moment this realization strikes his mind, he pulls his face backwards, and wipes his smirk off of his face, and when inhales, during that movement, he's sure that Kurt's holding his breath.

"See?" Sebastian says, trying to look as indifferent as possible, but it takes him a few seconds before he's able to bring up his usual smirk again. "A silly kiss isn't supposed to make you feel like this."

"It's ... It'd ..."

_It'd be my first kiss?_

Is Kurt supposed to tell him him that he's just caused all these sensations because, if given, it would have been his first kiss?

Or should he let Sebastian understand it just from how bad he kisses, because, probably, they're going to kiss during lessons, aren't they?

The thought distracts him from the idea of the first kiss because the virginity issue isn't quite the only clause to their eventual deal.

"There are a few things we should talk about ..." he says, breaking the nascent silence derived from his reaction.

Sebastian gets perky again and lifts an eyebrow.

"Such as?" He asks curiously, moving a little back from him (Kurt's relieved about it of course).

"We should ... establish some rules for this ... thing." He tells him, arching his eyebrows thoughtfully. He notices Sebastian grimace's and knows that he would prefer one simple rule: '**you** in **my** hands'.

"Okay, babe," Sebastian says, and Kurt wonders if he thinks that the nickname 'babe' might serve to play the game better and make them look like a couple (even though Sebastian has already called him like that many times, so Kurt can't be sure), "I'm listening."

Kurt can't deny he's a little perplexed at these words: he would have expected a thousand complains about it, or even jokes about how he's obviously being silly on the sex ground.

Actually, Kurt has no idea how to start: he doesn't know much about sex; actually, he doesn't know anything, so he has no idea what Sebastian can or can't do and the proof is the fact that he's just standing there, lips parted to say something that doesn't come out.

He hears Sebastian sighing heavily and gazes up at him, looking sorry for his awkwardness (he feels sorry for Sebastian Smythe; the situation is degenerating then).

"You're even worse than I thought."

Sebastian's words, pronounced without any grins or ironic smiles, but in a terribly serious way, depress him a lot: is he really this bad?

"Listen, Lady Hummel," He says, and Kurt almost has the weird feeling that Sebastian, sitting next to him, is trying to comfort him, "you're going to answer a couple of questions, fast, eventually just 'yes' or 'no'. "

Kurt nods, even though he still feels unsure about it.

"Good ..." Sebastian begins, lowering his gaze to the floor for a moment and then lifting it up to him, staring into his eyes in a way that's too disturbing for the situation, "do you want me to kiss you?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Do you want me to just press my mouth on yours?"

"No way!"

"Do you want me to touch you?"

"No, no, no!" Kurt panics at to these questions: the mere thought of Sebastian doing these things is making his blood flow straight to his brain.

"Kurt, you don't want me to do anything to you, how can I teach you ... if you won't let me do anything?" Sebastian needs to pause for a second not to tell 'if you won't fuck let me fuck you' instead.

"I don't know, I-_Okay_." Kurt takes a break too, before placing a hand on the mattress to change position and turn his body towards Sebastian, a gesture for which he immediately feels Sebastian's gaze on him. "I don't know anything. You have the responsibility to teach these things to me, how do I know that you can't do stuff to me if I've never tried it?" He asks, realizing what he has said only when he stares into Sebastian's darkening eyes.

"Wanna try, Kurt?" He asks immediately in a low hot whisper, approaching to him again. "You want to try everything, Kurt?"

Kurt is shaking so much to he doesn't even notice that Sebastian has just called him by name and he startles back, jumping back on the bed, approaching the pillow.

Sebastian laughs, putting a hand to his forehead and Kurt doesn't know if he wants to tease him or if he just sort of wants to get depressed at the show before his eyes.

"I feel like we should let it go." Sebastian says, explaining fast as soon as he notices the surprised expression on Kurt's face, "I mean, the rules. Why don't we just meet each other and see what happens?" He asks, pledging not to say it maliciously.

"No way! I'm not going to put myself in your disgusting dirty hands with no rules on." Kurt says, however, destroying any hope of playing it innocently.

"Listen," Sebastian rolls his eyes, beginning to lose his patience, but not ready to give it up completely yet, "if you don't want to do it, you'll never learn anything about sex and-"

"Can't we use another word, meerkat?" Kurt asks, blocking every eventual explanation: Sebastian doesn't know whether to be more shocked about the fact that Kurt's using this irritating nickname even during such a shy request or at the fact that he's actually asking for this.

"No, we can't. _Sex_."

Kurt looks down frowning and making Sebastian grin, one of the usual Smythe-satisfied sneers.

"Something a little more-"

"_Sex_."

"I don't know, maybe-"

"_Sex_, _sex_, _sex_."

"Okay!" Kurt gives up, diving back into the pillow and relaxing, with his eyes rolling to the ceiling. "Just ... don't use it more than necessary, okay?" He asks, but the only thing that he gets in response is the creak of the mattress before he ends up with Sebastian on top of him, his arms around Kurt's head firmly, eyes fixed into his.

Kurt skips a beat.

He skips several beats, actually.

He panics instantly because he has no idea what to do, he doesn't know if Sebastian is already giving a lesson of something, if he has to _touch_ Sebastian (the thought alone makes him whimper) or tell him something. He doesn't know _anything_.

The only thing he knows is that Sebastian's face is hanging on his own, newly too close so that Kurt can't really _not_ to think about the fact that maybe it's time for his First Kiss.

He even stares at Sebastian's thin and smooth lips, tempting as they shouldn't be.

But nothing happens, again.

They just stay there, Sebastian's body suspended on his, dangerously close, but far enough away to give him a chance to breathe. It's hard for Kurt, but he's breathing.

Sebastian is staring at his face, studying it, analyzing it, and Kurt feels like he's completely naked. Simply recalling the word 'naked' in his mind in a situation like this, makes him blush and he feels his cheeks darken, and his eyelids become heavy maybe just to avoid the confrontation with his piercing green gaze.

Sebastian seems to shake for his contemplation and realizes that Kurt hasn't done it yet, before giving a gasp. The result, however, is not the best and his tone is still as low and dark as he has thought it'd be.

"This is a step up already, isn't it?" He asks, forcing himself grin, but even such a smashed Kurt would have noticed how weak it is right now, if compared to all other malicious smiles that adorn his face usually. "I mean ... the fact that you didn't try to break out, jump out of bed and cry ..."

Kurt nods, but he seems like he's hypnotized: he'd never even thought he could stop himself from doing exactly what Sebastian's just said because he was sure that another boy's body on his own, even if suspended, would make him thrill in panic.

But that's not what's happening.

Sure, he feels hotter than usual, and he suddenly feels like his room is on fire, but the little moments of panic and spasms that his body experiences (and he has to hold back in order not to act even more ridiculously than he has already) do last much less than he had expected.

"Do you like being down there?" Sebastian asks suddenly and Kurt is mostly upset that there's no malice in his words. If he ever imagined these six words coming out of Sebastian's mouth (and he _wouldn't_ because he just doesn't imagine _Sebastian_ and mostly these things in general), they'd sound much more coarse, malicious, lush than they are sounding now.

"I don't know." It's Kurt's shy answer and for a moment he wonders how he's even _accepting_ this.

Sebastian makes him notice immediately how disappointed he is by the answer, shifting and coming off of his body, lying at his side.

"Hey," Kurt shoots immediately, sitting and looking down toward him. "You can't lay on my bed with your shoes on!"

Kurt doesn't even notice, but a moment later he is pushing Sebastian's body off the bed, pressing his hands against the boy's hips. Sebastian holds back a laugh - Kurt had his spontaneous laughter of the day - and turns toward him, preventing him to fight on that side, and, no, not even thinking about standing up from his bed.

"Do not worry, babe," he says, with a wry smile on his face, "I'm trying not to soil your precious with silk, linen, cashmere, or whatever it is at least as much as you're trying to resist the temptation to sit on my lap now rather than waiting for the first lesson."

But Kurt's laughing at that, despite his face is blushing at the mere thought of _sitting on Sebastian's lap_.

"Oh, I'm not even working on it, meerkat, I swear." He replies, and he knows it's true, because he can't possibly imagine himself doing such a thing: Kurt Hummel is not exactly the type of guy that sits on another boy's lap. Not at all.

"I might even feel offended and withdraw my offer," Sebastian says, leaning a hand on his, "or maybe I could propose the same thing to Blaine ..."

Kurt instantly slaps him on the arm.

"Get out of my room!" He tells him instantly, but Sebastian seems to realize something that Kurt's missing and – he has no idea how it's happening - Kurt finds himself trapped underneath him again, this time more firmly and closely, with his wrists locked and pressed together over his head by Sebastian's hands.

He just has no idea what's happening.

For a moment - a brief one, but still a moment – Kurt has liked being taken like this, being pounded on the mattress, blocked by two strong hands like Sebastian's. Fortunately this strange superfluous feeling is gone as soon as he has read in Sebastian's eyes that there's no desire for what he has just done and he's simply _playing_ with him, as always.

"Who are you jealous of, huh?" Sebastian asks in a whisper, grinning and getting dangerously close to Kurt's face, "Blaine or me? Do you want me to be exclusive?"

He knows perfectly that, there's at least some truth in what he is saying to Kurt: not because Kurt is attracted to him, of course, but simply because he's such a Prima Donna, that he feels bloated like a peacock at the idea that Sebastian has made him this offer, and even if unconsciously, he would never accept the fact that it's not something exclusive anymore.

Well, Kurt should start realizing that Sebastian can't give anything _exclusive _to him and it's just not how he is.

"You're flattering yourself too much, Smythe." Kurt replies, however, proud despite the apparent flicker of his voice. "The fact that I'm let you do all this," he begins to explain, continuing to look into his eyes, almost forgetting the unusual position in which they're finding themselves, "doesn't mean that I have any particular interest in you. I'm just trying to win Blaine over."

Sebastian just loosens his grip on Kurt's wrists, but doesn't release them completely.

"Well, babe," he whispers replying, without even giving too much weight to his words, "So, how about we make a deal?"

Kurt hesitates for a moment.

Knowing the boy, Sebastian Smythe could propose any obscene absurdity, since he looks like he doesn't even know the concepts of 'too much' and 'crossing the line'. He has no idea what he means, but it's surely nothing good, kind or anything that has to do with decency in general.

Sebastian smirks at him again and this time is _more_ than mischievous.

"Nope." Kurt says, then, particularly terrified by the expression on his face. "Don't propose anything, my answer is always going to be _no_, Sebastian."

Sebastian rolls his eyes, before bringing them on him and tightening the grip around his wrists again.

"Listen to the deal first, gay face." He whispers, and his voice is so low and sexy that Kurt doesn't even realize he's using an offensive nickname. He gets lost, trying to play Sebastian's voice back in his head, because he doesn't want to forget the sound, not even for a moment. He nods without realizing. "Good. I promise I'll help you get Blaine because, believe me, my lessons will be so impeccable that the poor Head Warbler won't be able to escape ... "

"And ...?" Kurt asks, hesitantly, pretending not to notice the obvious double meaning that he has used to define Blaine.

"And you, my little cute apprentice," Sebastian tells him, bending over him and almost brushing Kurt's lips with his own, "You'll make me an awesome gift ..."

Kurt feels an unmotivated but urgent need to tighten his legs and Sebastian bothers to stop him instantly by making space between them with his own.

"W-what gift?" He murmurs, obviously uncomfortable, while accidentally satisfying the ego of the boy over him.

"That would be too easy ..." Sebastian whispers, his lips almost touching Kurt's, _almost_.

Kurt dies once again, maybe even twice, while Sebastian's breath blows down against his soft mouth and he has to use all the strength he has in his body not to part his lips, eager to catch the breath inside of his mouth to discover what it tastes and smells like.

"I'm not going to tell you," Sebastian answers, opening slightly his mouth over Kurt's, without touching it and gesturing a kiss, "but I'm sure you'll like it ..."

Kurt swallows; his chest lifts and deflates several times, in agitation, and he trembles when Sebastian's leg moves between his own in a strangely involuntary gesture.

"I can't accept a deal if I don't even know what I'm going to accept." Kurt complains, eyes fixed on this gorgeous piercing emerald.

He curses Sebastian. Sebastian and every single thing he is or does.

"Blaine." Sebastian whispers against his mouth. "You're accepting on getting Blaine, one hundred per cent."

Kurt closes his eyes for a moment.

Blaine's wonderfully thick lips cross his mind along with his outlined arms that might hold him, he doesn't care whether if it's in a bed or just on one of those benches in the large elegant halls of Dalton Academy.

It's a vision he should have been better prepared on actually. In a second, Sebastian's breath on his lips turns into Blaine's: it's not hard for him to imagine being under his body, like this; and indeed, perhaps, in a somewhat less sharply way because he's sure that Blaine would never kept his wrists like this.

When he opens his eyes at last, it's sort of traumatic seeing Sebastian over him instead, but he can't help but nod to the magnificent vision that his suggested deal had just provided, magically.

"Okay. One hundred percent Blaine?"

"One hundred percent Blaine."

Kurt nods again, this time with more decision and doesn't know precisely what's due to the grin on Sebastian's face.

But Sebastian knows it.

He's smiling at the fact that he has managed to get what he wanted: Kurt hasn't the slightest idea about what he's promising and Sebastian's more than attracted by the idea because, just by saying Blaine's name, he has managed to convince Kurt to accept a deal blindly.

The idea that's crossing his mind is hilarious and he can't wait to reveal Kurt what his gift is going to be, because he's sure that would be a scene he's not going to miss for anything in the world.

He decides that he'll think about it later, when he realizes that Kurt's still holding his breath beneath him: if Kurt dies because of his undeniable and irresistible beauty, Sebastian won't have be able to complete his evil plan to have the best hobby in the world- and something else too - here, at Dalton.

He finally releases his wrists and gets off of the bed, grabbing his blazer to fix it a little.

Kurt sits up and looks down, blushing as red as Sebastian hadn't seen him yet, so much that he almost doesn't seem to be human.

"So?" Kurt asks hesitantly and he starts playing with his fingertips, to vent the apparent tension that the embarrassing situation has caused him (because you know … Sebastian's body on his own).

Sebastian walks toward him and grabs his chin between his fingers, pulling Kurt closer to kiss the tip of his nose, forcing him to spread his eyelids in panic, way too surprised by this sudden gesture and the wet sensations of Sebastian's drool on his skin.

"Send me a text whenever you're ready for your first lesson." He whispers, staying an inch away from his face because he's having too much fun seducing this confused baby penguin. "I'm always free to teach you ... well, except on Friday night. You know, I should put my wise knowledge into practice too ..."

Kurt instantly covers his ears, terrified at the idea that Sebastian might add something else. Fortunately, it's not happening and Smythe just smiles, satisfied.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Kurt tells him, still looking down, "I'd _never_ be ready for my first lesson."

Sebastian snorts and waves Kurt's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"It's all right, _mon chéri_," he says, ready to fix the situation, "I'm sending you a text and then I have your permission to fly in your room before you even realize?"

"No!" Kurt instantly says, jumping back on the mattress and slipping from his hold, while Sebastian crosses his arms against his chest, looking strict (he shouldn't look sexy like this, should he?). "This would take me too much by surprise, I-I think I need a preparation before we do anything and-"

"Oh, you _totally_ need a prep, babe." Sebastian smirks, nodding his head toward his own dick.

Kurt's eyes follow the gesture and slide to the point Sebastian has specified and when he notices something arching in his pants, he instantly covers his eyes with one hand. Sebastian can't keep a laugh, even though he's theoretically in limit for the day.

He doesn't know whether to feel flattered at the thought of being able to turn Sebastian on – it's not the first time either - or to feel totally terrified at the idea that Sebastian has been laid on top of him less than two minutes ago.

"I'll text you." Sebastian mocks him, interrupting the flow of thoughts that's making blood flow to his brain, and leaning back toward him. He stops though as soon as Kurt jumps back along the mattress again. "I hope it'll be soon, really: you need some serious help. The more we wait, the less chance you have of getting into Blaine's pants..." he says sharply, taking a step toward the door.

"But-" Kurt complains instantly, relieved by the distance. "I thought you said something like 'One hundred percent Blaine'?" He asks hesitantly.

Sebastian leans his arm and lowers the door-handle, as if they were in his room (that's bad because Sebastian shouldn't have to get too confident with his intimate private world, not without giving Kurt warnings at least).

"And I'll keep my promise," He says, opening the door, "but you have to work on it too, babe. You can't just panic every time, you should follow my advice. "

"And what if I can't?" Kurt asks hesitantly, raising his eyebrows, worried.

"Zero percent Blaine." Sebastian winks and then closes the door behind his back.

And right now Kurt knows that his time at Dalton is about to become a lot more complex than he'd have ever expected when he convinced his parents to pay for it.

And it's _totally_ going to be complex, but not in the way he expects it to, and especially not for the reasons he's imagining.

The game begins.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Long time no see, with TMTM! I've been trying but this chapter was longer than the others so it took me a lot more to translate it. If there are any mistakes my fault, it's about time to go to sleep in here and I don't know if I've got 'em all. Thanks for following my story, you da cutest! Xoxo

Ps – published other stuff in the meanwhile, if you wanna go and check on it!

/

**Chapter 5**

Kurt is totally unprepared when it happens.

He's lying on the bed in his dorm room, focused, with the history book in his hands, in an attempt to deepen his knowledge of the past centuries: it's a nice problem to move from a high school like McKinley to Dalton, whose didactic programs are really longer and harder.

Kurt can't help but snort, counting the pages that are missing to the end of the chapter and the coffee which he's promised to himself in case he'd reached the milestone.

It has been a few days since those embarrassing moments and that agreement on which he still has many doubts however, and, finally, he's convinced that Sebastian would rather have a more experienced person with whom he might spend time in his room rather than having fun teaching to a person who is scandalized only to hear the word sex itself. So he's sure that Sebastian isn't really into him or trying to get into his pants. Also, his terribly stupid jokes are a good prove in first place.

He's therefore completely resigned (and maybe he's even feeling a little better at the idea) when a vibration makes him startle. He curses himself because he shouldn't have kept his phone so close while studying. In fact, as soon as his fingers stretch out to reach his iPhone, resting next to the history book, he realizes that perhaps he's overdone with the concentration because he has ignored a few texts.

**From: Barbra**: (4:51 pm) Patty, I have an emergency. I need you. I want to write an original song because I'm an intense artist. Gay life experiences you need to tell me about?

For a moment, Kurt thinks he could propose a song title like 'My Sex Tutor' or 'How to Learn About Sexlife With Your Enemy Without Really Trying (Or Wanting it)', but he decides to let it go and just ignore Berry's ravings.

**From: Puck:** (4:53 pm) Trying 2 convince Rachel 2 put on a party at her house. Her dads r out for the w.e. n we can blow it off. Who's in?

**From: Blaine**: (4:53 pm) I'm sorry for the mess I did on Valentine's. I didn't want you to think those things about us, I care about you, Kurt, a whole lot, and I don't want to ruin our friendship.

**From: Satan** (4:54 pm): Hey little bird! Have you blown away already? ;D

And just when he's about to put the phone down to ignore all these messages (especially Blaine's because he doesn't want to talk about stuff like that simply by texts, it's something you need a real conversation for), he realizes that he has missed one.

**By: Meerkat:** (4:52 pm) 'll be there in 10 mins. Ready for your first lesson, babe?

Kurt arches his eyebrows, but when his gaze lifts slightly to check the time, panic washes him over: it's 4:59 p.m.; he's only got 3 fucking minutes.

3 minutes.

3 minutes to his first lesson.

He jumps out of bed and goes to the mirror in record time: he immediately begins to run his hands through his hair in an attempt to fix them, but he knows from the start that he can't be able to pull them back perfectly in 3 minutes. Not that he wants to make himself look good for Sebastian, but he knows that if the jerk sees him with straight long hair, he's surely going to make a thousand jokes about it making him look even more like a baby penguin.

3 minutes.

Two of them are barely passed and Kurt startles because someone is knocking on the door. He's sure that Sebastian has come about a minute before on a purpose, just to enjoy the idea that Kurt is going to be delirious for anxiety.

He almost stumbles to the door, running his hand back through his hair in a vain attempt to fix it even as he walks, and he grabs the handle.

He takes a deep breath.

He turns the handle pushing down.

He opens the door.

"Kurt," he stares at Blaine, right before his eyes, and blinks confused (somehow it is _much worse_ because Blaine can't see him with his hair all messed up, _Blaine_ has to see him when he looks _perfect_ and flawless), "you won't text me back, I-"

"Blaine." Kurt says, almost as if his mind is suggesting 'it's Blaine, he's not Sebastian' and he's just mistakenly pulled out the realization out loud.

"Kurt?" Blaine asks, raising an eyebrow, confused by Kurt's obvious observation since Kurt hasn't added anything else yet.

Kurt shakes his head, coming back to reality as he tries to avoid thinking about all the bad things that this situation involves (having to face all the 'I like you, I'm still hurt from your serenade at GAP' issue, or 'Sebastian will be here soon to teach me those things and ... Blaine is at the door of my room', 'My hair is a mess, Blaine is seeing it', 'my history program will have to wait longer than I expected and I'll get left behind ... again') and waking up from that mental confusion, partly at least.

"Sorry," he says, "it's that I've been too caught up in the History program. I didn't even hear the phone." He lies and he hates the fact that he has to dump him: Blaine Anderson is on the threshold of his door, and he's leaning in on the tips of his toes, in a way that Kurt can read as 'I want to make everything clear, please, can I come in?'; Blaine wants to come to his room and Kurt Hummel would have need to find the best excuses he can think of to reject him because he's one minute away from Sebastian coming at his door too (he knows it's not like that, but he thinks it's sort of funny that he has two boys coming at his door – two _attractive_ boys not to mention).

A moment of panic seizes him when he realizes that Sebastian probably wouldn't even find it lame to run through the halls of Dalton and show up at his door with some kind of crazy sex toy in his hands. Then Kurt would need to find a plausible excuse for that too, so that Blaine won't think he's a maniac or something. And that would be harder to explain.

"Are you okay?" Blaine's voice brings him back to reality. "You're blushing."

"Y-yes, I am-" he stops, realizing that he's also stuttering - damn Smythe - "I'm just thinking that-" He doesn't manage to find a plausible excuse that could justify the color on his face and that doesn't have to do either with Sebastian or with Blaine.

Probably, however, this sort of excuse doesn't even exist, that's why he can't find it.

"Calm down, Kurt," Blaine murmurs, as if he's trying to make everything easier, "I just wanted to talk to you about Valentine's Day. I noticed that you've been hurt and I thought that we needed to make it clear that I've been an idiot."

God, if Kurt wants it. He wants to make _so many things _clear, he wants to talk about it, he wants to spend some time with Blaine. But the last minute has passed, and he has already been lucky, because Sebastian hasn't shown yet.

Unless Sebastian dumps him, Kurt knows he has a few seconds left to make Blaine go, before everything gets even more complicated than it already is.

"We can talk about it whenever you want," He says, his voice trembling, "it's that ... I don't think now's the right time, you see-"

"Why?" Blaine asks immediately, frowning in a clear expression of unhappiness. "Oh, I knew it, I screwed it up, I'm such an idiot, and I didn't want-"

"No, you're not!" Kurt complains instantly, while he notices that the more seconds are going by, the more this conversation is losing its meaning and becoming a simple mixture of babbling and delusions. "It's not like this; it's just that I'm a little busy-"

"Oh. On what?" Blaine asks and Kurt wonders if he's trying to embarrass him about it and make things harder because he has no idea what to do now.

Or maybe he does.

The answer has been right there for quite a while and Kurt wonders how he hasn't thought of it before.

"I'm trying to catch up on History, I told you. It's the only one that I haven't yet been able to fully recover yet and I'd want to get this done by the end of the week." It comes out more naturally, while Kurt breathes, already calmer.

"That's awesome! I can help you with that if you want."

_Crap. _Panic settles back on him in a moment because Kurt perfectly knows that Blaine can't stay here, not now.

What would he think of him if he finds out what Sebastian is planning on teaching him? It's not going to be good and he's sure that Smythe is going to make Blaine understand _exactly_ where they're doing just for the sake of making Kurt feel ashamed.

"No need for that, Blaine," an irritating and arrogant voice attracts their attention, coming from behind Blaine's back, "I've already volunteered for this boring shit."

Blaine lifts his triangular eyebrows when he sees Sebastian walking towards them, a laptop under his arm, head held high like always, the usual Smythe-smirk on his face.

For a moment, Kurt has a vague and bizarre feeling that Sebastian is sort of marking his territory. Clearly, it's an absurd supposition because there's no valid reason for which Sebastian would want to exert some kind of property on Kurt and not just because he hasn't got _any right_ to do it but also because, probably, he isn't even interested.

"Oh." Blaine comments a few seconds later. "I didn't think you guys had any time to study, I thought you were too busy with insulting each other."

By now, Kurt decides he officially wants to declare a state of total confusion as mood of his LiveJournal: after the strange proud tone Sebastian has used, the last thing he needs is reading a hint of envy in Blaine's voice for the fact that someone has anticipated his offer (which it's not exactly what happened because Sebastian isn't there for History or for any other subject that doesn't include eventual contacts and touches that Kurt is scared to death of), then he gets convinced of the fact that it's a hasty conclusion, due to his crush on the lead of the Warblers.

Meanwhile Sebastian is already giving a sly smile to Blaine and Kurt has no idea why.

"I think you'd disturb Kurt's attention, but if you want to join us ..." He murmurs with a malice that doesn't go unnoticed to either of them.

The problem is that they have read it differently: Blaine laughs embarrassed and he looks down, pretending he hasn't noticed that Sebastian is mentioning Kurt's crush on him again; but what comes to Kurt's ears is like ten times worse: if Blaine had eventually accepted, is Sebastian sort of proposing a threesome (because it wouldn't take long before Blaine realized that it's not a history lesson that Sebastian wants to give Kurt)? No way. Kurt is not quite ready to jump all the lessons on the list to get straight to the point only because Sebastian is suddenly into the idea.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Blaine saves him instantly, "your grades in History are much better than mine. I would end up just make a bad impression."

Kurt tries not to think that Blaine wants to avoid any kind of confrontation with Sebastian for secondary reasons, because he's _totally _starting to read too much into things.

"Exactly." Sebastian replies, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm sure that I can help Kurt out with this subject _much better_ than you could, Blaine. No offense."

Kurt knows exactly how to read the wink that Sebastian is throwing at him: 'this subject' - which he's concerned to emphasize the tone of his voice on - isn't History, that's for sure, and he wonders what does Sebastian think it's so funny in doing this in front of Blaine, if Anderson has not a clue that they're secretly talking about sex. It's like he always plays some sort of twisted nasty game that's only between the two of them and no one else can read it, neither Blaine.

"You don't offend me, Sebastian. Unlike you, I know what modesty is." Anderson says to him, but he is already smiling and joking away every mention of the awkward tension that Kurt has felt until now; which is great because it gives him the opportunity to contemplate Blaine's wonderful smile for a second, before he's going to end up trapped in his own room, with Sebastian.

"Really?" Sebastian asks, smiling cheeky, but playful, "I had the feeling that we were two prima donnas. Ops. Three prima donnas." He looks up to Kurt, ripping a laugh out of Blaine.

"Kurt is a lot more talented than us, Sebastian." Blaine tells him and Kurt suddenly feels the boys' gazes on him: he has no idea which is worse, Blaine's big expressive eyes make him blush every time, but when he notices Sebastian's cold green ones - veiled by who knows how many walls that he keeps on so that no one could read over them - he shivers: Sebastian _knows_ about him, he's doing what he wants with Kurt, inside of his mind. He knows everything. He knows things that even Kurt seems to ignore about himself.

The silence that follows needs to be broken and, a little late, Kurt realizes that they're both waiting for him to interrupt it.

"I think that'd be the subject in which _I'm_ supposed to give lessons to _you_ _two_." He smiles, but he's sure that it comes out more like a grimace because the situation has shaken him, even though he doesn't really know the actual reason for which he is in this state. It takes him a few more seconds, then he realizes that much of his nervousness has to be caused by what's coming on: a who-knows-how-embarrassing lesson with Sebastian Smythe.

His next consideration is to wait for Blaine to go away to tell Sebastian that their agreement has jumped, he doesn't want anything of what he has said and that he'd better to focus on his History lessons_ for real_.

At the exact moment when his eyes meet again with Sebastian's, however, he reads in light green eyes that he understands exactly what is going through his head; then Sebastian turns back to Blaine.

"So, Blainers, what happened with the Shakiro?" He asks, lifting an eyebrow at Kurt who, instantly, bites back the thought, "I hope you managed to make your way into his heart ..."

"It could have been worse," Blaine says, becoming instantly thoughtfully, "I could get him fired. I am reckless."

Kurt looks down because Sebastian is so cruel to mention Jeremiah simply to convince him that he's making the right choice. _Sick_, he thinks, _Sebastian is sick_.

"Okay, I leave you to you History schedules." Blaine adds soon after, "I'm already wasting too much of Kurt's precious studying time, I feel guilty."

"_So precious_," Sebastian suggests maliciously, "you have no idea how important it is for Kurt that I teach him this stuff." Kurt grins and blushes suddenly again because Sebastian can't be doing it, he _has to be sick_ or something for doing this.

"I got it, Sebastian." Blaine catches the eyes of both. "But don't go too heavy on Kurt. He doesn't seem the kind of guy who wants to be pursued as you usually pursue boys with your obnoxious flirts, although I think I would have used History lessons too as an excuse, If I were you. "

This time, Sebastian's expression is genuinely sorry, and he turns to Kurt to notice that his face is instantly saddened: Blaine's not even interested in the possibility that Sebastian could pursue Kurt, which makes him understand his lack of involvement.

"I don't pursue anybody." Sebastian cares to point out, recovering from that reflection. "I just wink and the male population passes out. Eventually, comes in their pants, which is good."

Kurt doesn't catch the line, he's feeling too involved with the thought of not gaining Blaine's attention anyway and he doesn't even look up when Blaine nods to both, to greet them, before walking away.

Seconds pass, but he can't do anything, he feels too dejected and Sebastian is looking at him firmly (Kurt can feel his eyes on him), too much for not being able to catch his mood. Once again, he feels naked and vulnerable in front of him and he knows that Sebastian could make any kind of bad joke, at any moment, only to make him feel worse.

"100%, remember?" That voice still stinging surprises him and forces him to raise his eyes, but he doesn't realize the expression he has on his face.

Sebastian does.

His eyes are captured by a spontaneous pout, Kurt's soft lips wrinkled into a sweet little grimace, his eyes questioning like those of a child, and every single thing about him looks so innocent and tender that Sebastian feels sick for himself when he realizes the show isn't repulsive as he would have expected; indeed, it forces him to a laugh that he has to get rid of right away to take up the subject before Kurt is aware of the way his face has just betrayed him.

"100% Blaine, we made a deal." Sebastian hints, again. "I want my gift and then Blaine will fall at your feet."

Despite the tone of Sebastian's voice is way more than sure, Kurt doesn't how he should feel about these words: firstly, the 'cent percent' thing reassures him because (it unfortunately costs him much, but he has to admit) from this point of view, he just knows he can trust what Sebastian says; or at least so it seems from the nasty fame he has. On the other hand, however, he doesn't even know if he wants Blaine to fall at his feet simply because he's scared to death by the 'gift' he owes Sebastian: he feels like an idiot for having accepted blindly, without even treating or finding out what Smythe meant by that little word, but he was too weak at the idea of having Blaine then, and standing back now would simply mean not keeping his word and with the challenge of pride that is going on between them since day one, it's a step that he can't afford.

"Okay," he whispers, realizing that they're still out of the room, and Sebastian is doing some pressure to enter, walking toward him, "why did you bring your laptop?" He asks, however, before he opens the door back, feeling his legs tremble at the thought that they're probably going to do some touching and squeezing or something like that in this room.

He doesn't know what exactly it is yet, but it scares him to death.

"Do you want me to say something deeply embarrassing in the hallway or are you letting me in so that we can talk?" Sebastian asks, raising an eyebrow and when he bites his lower lip, Kurt decides to take a step back to the inside and holding his door open; then he sees him cross the sacred threshold of his room. Again.

"Well," Sebastian begins, placing the laptop on Kurt's the desk, without making too much fuss, "ready?" He asks, turning to him and Kurt is sure that he's reading a bit of anxiety on Sebastian's face. Of course, Sebastian immediately brings up a smirk to hide that moment of naturalness.

"For what?" Kurt asks, hesitating, as he closes the door. "If you're not going to tell me, I won't know if I'm ready ..."

"But if I tell you, I won't enjoy all of the panic is going to go on your face when you find out." Sebastian complains, taking a step back and sitting down at his desk, his chair turned again towards Kurt. "Come here ..."

Kurt instantly has to clear his throat because Sebastian has threatened to make him lose all the air in his lungs for the malice with which he has whispered these two words.

What is supposed to do?

He stays there, arms outstretched at his sides because he has no idea how to move: he doesn't know what to do in certain situations, and even if he has known it in general terms, Sebastian hasn't even told him what to do exactly. It's just a vague 'come here'.

"Jeez, babe," Sebastian groans, lifting his hands to point at his lap, in a gesture that Kurt doesn't have to read maliciously if he wants to survive whatever this is, "c'me here."

He steps forward unsure, but as soon as Sebastian gives him an ironic look (an omen of some bad joke), he startles and reaches for him, and then he's just standing there, in front of him.

Sebastian rolls his eyes, but he tries to be patient: he already knew it was going to be like this, and he knew that he would have difficulty mainly because it would be hard not to get his hands on this little virginal body, knowing that he has the indirect permission of the owner. But he needs to gain Kurt's trust to reach his goal, and that's what he wants to do right now.

"Here, Kurt," he points at his lap again, "sit down."

Kurt's gaze falls instinctively between Sebastian's legs - he hates it that he has to do it - because given what has happened during the last few days, he wants to be careful what he sits on (the idea of leaning on Sebastian while he's hard is fucking frightening). It seems alright though, or so it looks to his untrained eye.

He takes another step forward, timidly putting his leg between Sebastian's, who doesn't hesitate to give him room.

And Kurt hates him.

He hates that his way of doing is so direct and straight because he isn't like this and Sebastian puts him in trouble every time he makes him understand that these things are supposed to feel natural and spontaneous, while Kurt doesn't feel like it. It makes him uncomfortable and it isn't what he should do if he wants to teach him how it works.

Sebastian, however, seems to understand exactly what he's thinking, because he grabs his hips and forces him to turn around with a firm strength that Kurt wouldn't have thought he'd be capable of. Nevertheless, Hummel continues to stay still, motionless, then Sebastian bothers to rest his hands on his hips again, this time to tighten his fingers around Kurt's uniform and pull the boy down.

Kurt finds himself sitting on him and he can't help but study the feeling, although he would by far prefer to avoid scanning.

Sebastian's body is particularly hot under his own: if it weren't the body of the boy he hates, and if it weren't a contact that's necessary simply to higher goals, Kurt would almost feel _comfortable_. Above all, it becomes more intimate and pleasant even when Kurt feels clearly Sebastian's arm around his waist: he can't help but wince at the realization that Sebastian is touching him (not too much, in fact, merely brushing and yet, he _is _touching him).

He can clearly hear him giggle at the way his body has stiffened at the contact, but he hasn't noticed, while Sebastian stretches his hands to lift the screen of the laptop.

Kurt looks at the way Sebastian's fingers brush the main button and can't believe he even finds this light gesture deeply inappropriate in a situation like this: Sebastian's fingers are long, firm, elegant, agile, fluently moving on the keys of the laptop.

It may be prejudice but Kurt is sure he can see something, a wicked light shining into his own mind which is very strange because it isn't at all accustomed to wicked thoughts, no matter how blurred and undefined they are.

He doesn't have much time to think, however, because his attention is drawn to what Sebastian is doing on the screen of his laptop. Kurt watches him slide the Wi-Fi connections until he finds, among the available ones, the one belonging to Dalton Academy which is, however, sealed with pin and password.

By now, Kurt can't keep it any longer.

"What are you doing?" He asks, but as soon as he turns toward him to stare at his focused face, concentrated in some kind of research, he realizes that he has moved on top of him.

Objectively he's completely overthinking because the movement has been minimal and innocent. However, he can't refrain from thinking that it's the first time he moves on another boy, and the boy is Sebastian (which only makes it sound crazier).

"I'm introducing you to very interesting world of porn."

Sebastian's voice almost makes him startle, and only by then, Kurt realizes that he has startled simply because he was too wrapped up with staring at _Sebastian's face_ to notice anything else, which is very embarrassing and he hopes Sebastian really hasn't caught it.

A moment later, of course, Kurt panics when he realizes exactly what Sebastian has said: he tries to wriggle out of his hold, but Sebastian's arm is tight around his side and prevents him from any movement, almost if Sebastian had seen it coming.

"Calm down, babe. It's just a video."

"No," Kurt complains, getting these green eyes to stare at his face, putting him in trouble. "No, please, no, I don't want to, it's something I can't really bear-and-no. Just … no. It makes me sick, I don't get it, and I don't want-"

"Kurt." Sebastian tries to interrupt.

"It's a terrible idea. Why am I sitting on you? And why do we have to watch something like that? Nope." He utters in delirium, but stops shortly when he feels Sebastian's arm tighten around him, and a hand beginning to stroke his abdomen, under the jacket, but over the shirt.

Even that contact seems crazy because, no matter how many layers there are between them, it's the first time that a guy puts his hands under Kurt's clothes: everything is so new and unexplored that Kurt is obliged to stop and think about the new sensations he is feeling.

Sebastian's fingers gently spoil his skin while brushing, making him feel the weight of fingertips on the fabric of the shirt, more and more glued to his stomach; slow moving, gentle, tracing nonexistent paths that Kurt is following with his mind.

He understands that Sebastian has got what he wanted because Kurt isn't yelling anymore.

He's simply still, eyes on the screen, while he's focused not to feel his muscles clench when Sebastian brushes on his lower torso.

"Sebastian ..." He whispers, as soon as he realizes that these caresses have been going for a few minutes and, even worse, it's working, it's distracting him from the main conversation. "I don't want to watch porn, can't we skip it?"

He instantly feels Sebastian's fingers being slightly more insistent and realizes it's because he's trying to give Kurt a signal that he can barely decode. Read the message, however, he turns to Sebastian, blinking, confused, and stares into his eyes, wondering what is it exactly into them (he wants to know, he's really interested in reading Sebastian weirdly).

"You wanna give up already?" Sebastian asks and, even if he's trying not to make it clear (because, after all, it is still Kurt Hummel sitting on his lap), he can't help but sound sorry at the idea: it has taken him a lot before he could convince Kurt to give him that little bit of confidence with it all and he just wants to do with Kurt what he's wanted to do since the beginning because he knows it would be a lot of fun.

Kurt needs a few more seconds to realize what Sebastian means: not that it's a difficult question, he has simply caught him by surprise because he wasn't expecting this conclusion; he smiles spontaneously and notices that Sebastian is quite confused by the grin.

"No. Forget the video," he says, unable to pronounce the word 'porn' twice within a few minutes, "I won't watch it. Can't we skip this lesson?"

He almost has a heart attack when Sebastian's hands leave his hips: he grabs his legs and carries them on his lap, forcing Kurt's body to turn sideways on him. For a moment, Kurt has feared that he is doing much, much worse and is skipping _all_ the lessons to gain revenge, since Kurt has already rejected the first.

Not that the movement is comfortable anyway.

The tips of their noses are almost touching now, and everything seems so intimate when Sebastian brings his hands back on his hips, making Kurt realize how close they really are right now.

"I'm doing this for you," Sebastian whispers and Kurt feels his hot breath slide directly between his lips and he can't help but think that he's breathing the air coming out of the lungs of another boy, "I suppose you should know at least what we're talking about since you look like you're about to pass out every time the word 'sex' comes out."

Kurt blushes immediately, and not only for the word 'sex', but because it's obvious that Sebastian has voluntarily whispered it lowly, looking into Kurt's eyes as he speaks, and then letting his gaze slide on Kurt's lips.

Once again, Kurt is sure that Sebastian is going to kiss him.

He could have sworn he can see his thin lips coming closer with each passing second, unrelenting, as if the inevitable is simply about to happen.

He's just a few inches away.

Kurt can swear that there's just an inch between their lips, a inch of space in which their breaths have merged creating an extremely pleasant mixture (Kurt can't help but wonder if it happens with all boys or it's just a matter of luck: maybe it's simply a casualty that their breaths melt so well, maybe it doesn't happen all the time).

He wants to ask what is going on to Sebastian, looking into his eyes because, as his 'teacher', Sebastian has some sort of obligation to explain to him what he doesn't understand.

And Kurt doesn't understand.

He can't really understand what is happening and he can't ask - especially looking into his eyes because those little green lights are still on his lips in a way that Kurt can't find disturbing as he'd want it to be, but which is still a little creepy.

He would pay anything to be able to know what the hell is going through Sebastian mind while – Kurt's finally realizing it for real – he holds him on his lap with his arms wrapped around his waist in what is to be determined the most intimate contact Kurt's body has ever experienced with another boy.

Sebastian is warm, welcoming, wraps himself around him in a way that makes Kurt shake and calm at the same time, as he wouldn't have expected that it could be.

It takes quite a lot of seconds filled with this _almost_, because Sebastian's lips are a breath away from him, then Kurt realizes that before it's started to happen, Sebastian had said something.

"I-" He stops when he realizes that this simple little word has been poured directly into Sebastian's mouth. He needs to move his head back, putting necessary inches between them, before he can speak again. "I think it would be worse." He complains, gulping at the thought. "If you show me porn, I won't let you put your hands on me."

The next moments of apparently unprovoked embarrassment that follow make Kurt realize what he has just said and, above all, what he _hasn't_ said. Maybe it's because of Sebastian's lifted eyebrows that he realizes it.

"And you couldn't teach me anything, not anymore." He adds, a little late, grinning instantly, once that this condition is specified (because Sebastian shouldn't be interested in putting his hands of Kurt if it's not necessary, right?).

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asks skeptical, since he doesn't want Kurt to take the deal back: Kurt has accepted and, as far as he knows him, there's no chance he's going to giving up on something and let him win. "This would mean that you agree on letting me 'put my hands on you' without even having the slightest idea what I'm supposed to do to you." He teases and Kurt stays frozen for a moment with his mouth open.

He shakes his head a moment later and Sebastian thinks that, whatever he's thought about, he seems to be pretty convinced on it.

"Okay, but _please_," Kurt begs, while Sebastian can already admire his cheeks reddening, "don't force me to watch a 30 minutes video or something because I'm not ready for any of this and, mainly, no kinks. Don't put anything too hard on."

Sebastian rolls his eyes, because Kurt is taking away at least half of the fun: he has already considered showing him a lot of extreme videos, maybe some of his favorites, and Kurt has immediately rejected the idea of kinks. That's too bad.

"Anything you want, babe." Sebastian tells him then, pushing his arm from Kurt's hips to get the laptop quickly, feeling Kurt's body shudder with anxiety and terror under his other hand. "Kurt, it's a video: it won't kill you."

Kurt nods, but he isn't very sure: it _could_ kill him, and maybe Sebastian just hasn't even realized how serious he is about it. Only thinking about what they would eventually have to watch, makes his feel like he's passing out. He hasn't asked for a glass of water and sugar simply for pride, because his head is spinning seriously.

So baby-penguinish.

There isn't much he can do by now though: he has accepted Sebastian's deal and the voice in his head murmuring '100% Blaine' seems to be a sufficient incentive to convince him that he has make some tiny efforts, that it's about things that he's going to do sooner or later, at one point in his life. At least, Sebastian knows everything about it, so he's possibly going to acquire all the best techniques.

When a sound distracts him from these thoughts, his gaze lingers on the screen of the laptop. He's blinking at the people in the video, but it lasts a few seconds because then his eyes go to follow the cursor that Sebastian is moving forward on the bar of the loading video.

"No way," Kurt snaps instantly, and puts his hands over his own eyes to cover them in anticipation. "It's already traumatic enough, you can't skip the parts meant for psychological preparation to what's coming."

He feels Sebastian giggle lightly under his body.

"Actually, that is supposed to increase the excitement with anticpation." He explains as if Kurt doesn't know: it's obvious, he isn't stupid. Simply, he's thought it's way too generic because he doesn't think it this way.

He spreads his fingers just to take a peek and squeezes his eyes instantly as soon as he gets what's happening on the screen. Obviously, Sebastian is giggling again.

"It's not the end of the world. I know that you don't have a lot of self-esteem – for obvious reasons, but sooner or later you'll find someone willing to do these things to you, babe ..." he whispers, bringing his lips to Kurt's ear.

Kurt thinks that their bodies are way too close not to shake him psychologically, so much that he doesn't catch Sebastian's irony.

"Tell me we don't have to do anything of what I've just seen ..." he mutters, still holding his hands over his eyes and suddenly feeling Sebastian's grip tighten around his waist.

Then Kurt realizes what he is really doing: Sebastian is trying to rectify and give the lesson a utility because he is sure that Kurt's not going to open his eyes, not even under torture, especially with the moans sounding in the background.

"No," for a moment Kurt is about to breathe a sigh of relief at that simple little word, "I want to do _a lot more _than this to you. I want to teach you, want you to become a perfect student, want you to pass all the my exams ... "

He feels Kurt's body reacting in his hands: his hips move instinctively, flinching, his legs tighten against each other, fingers becoming more assertive around his eyes, and Sebastian knows for certain that if Kurt had another pair of hands, he would have used them to plug his ears with no hesitation.

Despite everything, though, Sebastian is absolutely not willing to stop: he must obtain something today and porn is simply the way by which he'd set out to achieve the goal. If Kurt doesn't want to open his eyes and watch, he is going to find another way for him to take his first step.

He wraps his arms more firmly around Kurt's body, pulling for him closer, in order to reach his ear better and be able to touch it with his lips (he notices Kurt shaking at the touch and the adorable red patches blooming alternately on the pale skin of his face).

"Sebastian ..." Kurt tries to scold him, but Smythe is already breathing against his ear and Kurt never would have thought that something so insignificant could affect him like that: he has no idea what is going on exactly, but he feels the temperature rise and suddenly, the Dalton blazer has become too heavy, so much that he is sure that he's going to start sweating at any moment.

"Shhh." Sebastian hushes him, while caressing his hips still covered by the pants of the uniform. "Since you don't wanna watch, I still have to find a way to inform you, right?"

"I've already told you that I would prefer not knowing anything before we put it into practice, right?" Kurt asks, his voice full of panic, while Sebastian pushes against his body to speak into his ear freely, regardless about what Kurt might be thinking.

"I must do anything though, Kurt ..." he whispers again, intentionally using his name, pronouncing it in such a way that Kurt feels blood rush to his head, "you have to learn, remember? I must touch you, kiss you, _everything_, every single thing, you'll _love_ it ... "

Kurt tries to stir and pull him far from his year, wondering why he's instinctively preventing Sebastian to do exactly what he had agreed on; yet he can't help but feel uneasy as he had never felt in all his life.

"I know, ca-can you just stop? I already know-" He cuts the words because Sebastian is thrusting his hips up towards him and Kurt feels something hard and firm against his leg.

He spends only a few seconds to question what it is because Sebastian breathing deeper and hot against his ear, making his legs tremble, is enough to upset him.

'Oh Dear GaGa.' It's his instinctive thought before he realizes that if his mind connects to Lady Gaga as he feels another boy's hard dick against his own body for the first time, then he totally needs some help.

He spends the next seconds wondering if he should be flattered or not about the fact that it's already the third time that Sebastian isn't even slightly ashamed to show him how hard he is for him: for some reason, when he's proposed agreement, Kurt had thought that he'd have undergone through a thousand jokes about the fact that he's trying hard to get turned on by him.

Instead, the only thing he feels is a ragged breathing against his ear, so intense that it slams directly against his eardrum.

Panic begins to attack him when he realizes exactly what's going on - not that he hadn't focused on it before but he can't help but be upset when he connects it all quickly together ... he's sitting on Sebastian.

Sebastian is hard.

He can _feel_ that hardness against his leg and it fucking belongs to Sebastian, it's a part of his body that Kurt doesn't feel quite ready to deal with, even if it's purely and simply a _'lesson'_ with no extra interest.

He has no idea what to say or what to do, and even less when he feels Sebastian's lips begging to rub against his ear, stroking his skin and forcing him to pull his hands all off his eyes, in an almost instinctive gesture.

He is about to complain to Sebastian about everything that is happening (no, he isn't ready, he has to stop this), when his eyes are instinctively captured from the screen.

He is stuck there, mouth wide open, unable even to turn to Sebastian to tell him to shut up, as he wanted. His eyes are so embarrassed and captured by the sex scene going on that he doesn't even realize that Sebastian's hold on his thigh had reached the maximum stretching possible and that his body is shifting underneath him, so that Kurt can clearly feel the firm line of his erection against his ass.

The thought that is paralyzing him, preventing him from even taking his eyes away from that uncomfortable amount of pornography on the laptop, is that the show he's seeing on the screen is going to be up to him sooner or later.

Sebastian seems to notice the reaction quite soon though, because he's brushing his ear again.

"I'll touch you like that ..." He whispers as his hand comes down, slowly stroking Kurt's thigh, making him almost startle at the contact, "and you'll do that too, Kurtsie. You're gonna have to touch me, you'll do exactly what I tell you to ..."

Kurt's head begins to spin dizzily at these words because he isn't ready to actually make the show in front of him real: skins, bodies, hands, not to mention else. He begins to seriously sweat and his body trembles in a way Kurt isn't able to able to understand, in a new way that doesn't allow him to get what it is due.

"If I tell you to get on your needs, Kurt," Sebastian is continuing to talk while his fingers go up along Kurt's inner thigh, stroking it erotically, and his hips force Kurt to feel the way he's pressing and gridding against him, "you'll get on your knees ..."

Kurt's eyes are closed and he instantly hates the fact that these words do cause his mind visions that look similar to the images in front of him, on the screen.

"If I tell you to touch me," Sebastian's long fingers come dangerously close to his groin and Kurt feels a more uncomfortable when he realizes that his skin there has become extremely sensitive, which forces him to jump at that contact, and has no idea why, "you'll have to touch me, you'll need to put your hands where I lead them ..."

Kurt moans instinctive and only when he hears Sebastian throbbing under his body he knows that he's done the same; his eyes open again, gaze going down and staying dazed to stare at his own arching dick, clearly visible through the fabric of his pants.

A moment later, he realizes that the Sebastian's goal must have been that because he has even stopped moving under him and around him, and he's now sitting lightly.

He tries to ignore the moans that are still coming from the screen, while he turns embarrassed towards Sebastian (it's a challenge to himself because Kurt would have never thought he'd be able to look at him in his face after such a thing), and he looks into his eyes: within a few seconds he notices a dark curve tracing that green that's usually clear and he can't help but feel awed, lost in the contemplation of these hungry irises.

He feels another pulse, this time from his own body.

He is totally sure Sebastian is about to kiss him.

With his mouth almost glued to Kurt's, Sebastian is breathing harshly in a way that Kurt can clearly decode like holding instincts or something, his eyes widen at very short intervals, his breath pounding on Kurt's face, a choked groan that escapes his mouth.

It has to be the moment.

Kurt doesn't care much about anything else, he's avoiding questions such as, for example, the fact that Sebastian is mysteriously holding himself back (his fingers are once again wrapped around Kurt's thigh in further confirmation) with him, or the fact that they're both hard and hot; or maybe wondering about how it is possible that Kurt, the lovely baby penguin, is hard, and then also about the fact that _Sebastian_ is hard for him.

He doesn't care about all these doubts that probably won't let him sleep tonight because his head is going to explode because he _needs_ to wonder about the deal and the real reasons why Sebastian has so kindly offered to lose his time to teach him sex.

The only thing that Kurt wants right now is his _First Kiss_, First _True_ Kiss.

Sebastian is there, ready to offer it, and, even though it is purely and simply on a deal, Kurt is willing to accept the fact that his first real kiss might be a little less romantic and innocent than he'd expected, if it means that such an attractive guy (stupid, indelicate, pervert, but extremely attractive guy) is going to put his lips on his own while holding him in his lap.

It's so perfect in his eyes that he can already feel Sebastian's mouth on his own, that he is already stretching his necks to reach him, that his eyes are already half-shut, enjoying Sebastian's smell, denser and better now that they're so close.

"I think I need to use your bathroom, if you don't mind." Sebastian interrupts the moment, whispering inside Kurt's slightly parted lips, making him startle, waking him up from that state of lack of clarity.

He nods, feeling himself blushing with embarrassment and his eyes wander again on Sebastian's lips, but Sebastian is doing the same for a second, before Kurt actually realizes what Smythe has just asked him.

He has no idea how he could have thought he simply needs to pee or something in a situation like this, but another throb from the boy's dick – Kurt still feels it right under his ass which is weird and embarrassing, but also a little … flattering? - wakes him up instantly from that stupid idea.

He blushes even more, feeling his face burning with shame because he can't believe that they're still sitting like this, against each other, despite their evident erections.

"Of course." He pulls out, adding words to that nod.

Sebastian gives him a grin and only then Kurt realizes that he's waiting for him to stand up so that he can do the same.

"Oh." Kurt says again and wonders how it is possible that he hasn't noticed the moment he's brought his arms around Sebastian's neck. He takes them away immediately, almost leaping out of his chair and instantly taking his hands to cover the embarrassing hardness he has between his legs.

Sebastian laughs spontaneously (exactly one of those laughs that can kill and that make believe Kurt that if he was a better person, Sebastian would be the perfect kind of boy one falls in love with), following the gesture with his eyes.

"I have already seen it, Kurt, there is no need for you to cover it." He teases, standing up from the chair. Unlike Kurt, however, he doesn't seem like he wants to cover and that allows Kurt to quietly admire the way in which the fabric of his uniform pants clung to the line of his hard dick, putting it on display (not that Kurt wants to look, of course, it has sort of … happened).

"I'd rather have ... a minimum of intimacy about it ..." he stammers as an answer, more and more self-conscious, and he finds himself shaking his hands around his hardness, as if he's afraid that Sebastian can see through his fingers.

Smythe snorts for a moment, standing in front of him.

"I wonder what you're going to do when I'll take your pants off. You'll still cover it with your hands?" He asks, unable to keep a smirk and the small light Kurt catches in his eyes makes him fear that Sebastian is even imagining the moment, quivering in anticipation.

Kurt gives him a face and looks down: he knows it, he knows all too well and Sebastian doesn't really need to remind him because it only complicates things. He has shown him a few minutes before if he takes him by surprise, changing plans, he has more chances to get a little of cooperation.

"Can I keep my underwear on at least when we get there? I mean the stripping part …" He asks, biting his lip and raising an eyebrow, already knowing the answer to that question.

Sebastian laughs again and gets closer, so quickly that Kurt steps back instinctively.

"I have a feeling that we're going to work hard together to make you normal." He says, giving up the attempt to get closer.

"Hey," Kurt tries to defend himself, while remaining careful not to remove his hands, "I _am_ normal!"

Sebastian just shrugs, before heading to the bathroom.

Kurt spends the next few minutes sitting at the edge of the bed in shock: Yes, because when Sebastian had closed the door behind him, Kurt had come to the realization that he's using his bathroom to give himself sexual relief and, at the exact moment when his mind's begun to reproduce the picture of how things could possibly happen in that bathroom, he has to shake his head to move the thought away.

He knows that it's the lessons _he_ has wanted (indeed, he's been humiliated to even seek Sebastian's help), but the dangerous thing is finding out that the main problem is not that he has to let Sebastian touch him - sure, that's a problem too - but that Sebastian is sex itself.

He doesn't know enough to be able to say that objectively, but he's dangerous for Kurt Hummel for the simple fact that, in his presence, Kurt has physical spasms he's never suffered of before, that he's even imagined he could feel, he could know. He hasn't had the opportunity to notice such a thing before perhaps because he hadn't yet experienced the closeness between two bodies, gridding together, breaths melting.

He looks forward to the bathroom, relieved that at least Sebastian is trying to be quiet. He knows he should do the same thing to fix the obvious erection between his legs, but ... he doesn't want even to touch himself now (at which point it's necessary to deny the whim that he wants to touch someone else other than himself because he's ashamed to even think such a thing).

To attract his attention is the black agenda beside Sebastian's laptop, on the desk.

He gets out of bed immediately and avoids feeling guilty about the fact that Rachel has giving it to him so that he could use it to mark the solos he sings inside his room every morning, before going to class, and decides to occupy time in a creative way that could distract him from Sebastian Smythe and his helping hand for a while.

He sits down at the desk and pulls away that impure laptop, before grabbing the agenda. He leads it in front of him and opens the drawer at his side to take a smooth pen.

He lifts the cover, ignoring the bold letter saying email, phone number, last name, and putting his pen onto paper: he cleverly draws a square, then another, and again one under another until he gets to ten. He goes up again with his pen until he's back to the first. He marks with a sign and stretches out his hand over the thin paper to write two simple little words.

'Watching Porn'.

He stares at that little marked square, unable to help but wonder if he feels embarrassed or proud for having scored the goal (he has failed it miserably actually).

He runs his hand back across the page and looks at the white space that preceded the square: it can't just stay white. A classy guy like Kurt Hummel knows for certain that he can't place the pen on a page without a title.

He needs to think about it a bit more than he'd expected - given that his mind is rather creative - but eventually he's convinced to write 4 words, 14 words, 15 characters. He doesn't know yet that he's going to add some more, one day, so he just stares at his cute work proudly.

'Teach Me, Touch Me'.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hello everybody!

First of all, I've read some comments about unfinished stories, so I need to make this clear: I'm really up to complete all of my long fics. I've just posted a few longs here on for now, but people who read my stories in Italian know that there are dozens of long fics I've been writing about Glee. I won't leave any of these incomplete.

About TMTM in particular, I've written until chapter 30 and I'm a few chapters away to the end of it, so there's not even a chance it won't get finished. Also, today I've started translating the following chapters, so that it doesn't take me too long to update. I can't promise it's always going to be weekly, because there some chapters that follow that develop around 9k-11k words, so it takes me longer to translate. When the chapters are shorter, there's a large chance I might update twice a week – especially after the 20th of July.

I'm so thankful to you for reading my silly story/ies and I just love all your comments. Considering that I live in Italy, I wake up with your reviews coming to my iPhone and it's an amazing sensation. I'll probably finish translating chapter 7 and 8 tomorrow, so … how about reviews make it come faster? :P

((also, dirty stuff coming lol ))

I hope you enjoy the chapter! - xoxo

/

**Chapter 6**

"Seriously, twink? What kind of title is that supposed to be?"

Sebastian asks him in a loud voice, unable to hold back a laugh when he puts his fingers on the lining of that agenda resting on the desk: not that he wants to mind Kurt's business - of course he does - but he has found it on his laptop and hasn't resisted the idea of finding some embarrassing comments about Blaine, something like 'small American teenagers in love with the soloist', aware of the fact that, in that case, he could have teased Kurt _forever_. Well, he can't deny that he's surprised that the agenda is more about him rather than Blaine.

He stares at the way Kurt has jumped, waking with a start and staying with his hands against the mattress for balance while looking at him, probably still groggy from sleep, given the dizzy expression on his face.

He realizes immediately that Kurt hasn't been able to focus on anything, nor how long it has been, or what Sebastian is doing, so he lifts the agenda to show it.

"Have you seriously written 'Teach Me, Touch Me' on your agenda?" He asks, still unable to hold back a laugh at the thought, "And here I thought you had good taste: it looks like the lame title of a cheap top 10 song. I thought you were a gay musicals cliché, you know, these songs with deep romantic lyrics and blah blah."

He is so taken by that flow of thoughts that hasn't even noticed the way Kurt's irises are darkening, a sign that his wrath is about to fall on him; he jumps out of bed, having to slow down for a moment because, still groggy from sleep, he's about to tumble to the floor.

Kurt tries to grab the agenda shifting fast, but Sebastian dodges quickly, almost forcing him against the wall. Kurt turns to him and gives him another murderous glare as he begins to feel more sober and pulled off from the sleep-hangover.

"Meerkat, that's really rude to fumble through other people's stuff," he scolds, aware of the fact that Sebastian doesn't really care about his calls, "the fact that I'm giving you my permission to step in this room doesn't mean that you can step in my life too!"

"_Oh_, I'm sorry," Sebastian says ironically, holding the agenda squeezed between his fingers and lifting it in the air to make him see it better, "but when you want to, you let me put my hands in your pants." He winks at him and quickly gets what he wanted: Kurt freezes, looking down and blushing in that way that Sebastian already _loves_ because it gives him full supremacy over the situation.

"I still haven't given you any permission to go there," Kurt murmurs softly, pressing his lips together, "and I don't think I'm willing to give it to you now."

"You don't wanna give it to me?" Sebastian asks instantly, lowering the tone of his voice, curious to see if he can achieve his goal twice today, "You've already made it clear since the beginning, babe."

"Okay, that's enough." Kurt snaps trying to wear a serious face and a posture, but it's too hard for him right now. "Just stop fumbling through my stuff." He cuts shortly as an order, but Sebastian isn't going to grant it.

"I don't, it was on my laptop, it was violating my space." Sebastian answers and, for a second, he sees Kurt hesitating, looking like he's feeling stupid for not hiding the agenda. Then, however, he seems to light up, and Sebastian can't help but notice how his mental paths are clear and evident on his face, when he has just woken up.

"Do you have a personal space in my room? I don't think so." He snaps again, as he leans on his toes, stretching in an attempt to pull the agenda off of Sebastian's hands. Obviously, he loses his balance, because his head is still too light from sleep, and he's quite lucky because Sebastian has already tripped the other arm, wrapping it around his waist to grab him.

He feels Kurt's chest pressing perfectly against to his own, because of the tight grip, but he tries not to get distracted and keeps the agenda high enough so that Hummel can't reach it. When he realizes it, Kurt groans frustrated and tries to wriggle out of the arm-trap. Sebastian resists, but when Kurt begins to kick him, he just takes his arm away, allowing Kurt to regain a more natural balance.

"I've got a personal space in your room since you've hired me as your sex teacher," he points out, brandishing the agenda, "and, although I'm proud of the fact that you even take notes, I gotta tell you that the least you can do is giving me a bit of freedom in your room because I was too kind not to ask you to pay for my teachings."

Kurt lifts an eyebrow and crosses his arms over his chest.

"It would be illegal. I totally understand this is your kind of thing, but I don't tolerate prostitution, let alone in a school environment as seriously as Dalton." He tells him, and Sebastian can clearly read it in his face that he is judging him. "You give a bad name to the wonderful reputation of this institution, you know that, don't you?"

Sebastian shrugs because he can't care less about the reputation of Dalton.

Unlike Blaine and the girlish boy in front of him, he hadn't transferred from a public school because he needed tranquility: he attends a private school only because he's too snob for a public high school. More than anything, he's offended by that joke about prostitution: Sebastian Smythe is a man with a lot of class and he chooses his hook-ups carefully, he's not for sale.

He decides to let it slide anyway because otherwise Kurt would let him notice that he gets easily hard for him (he is still trying to give a reason to such a thing whatsoever, but he prefers shelving the discussion with his brain because it would be like physically shooting his ego, forcing it to bleed disastrously in humiliation).

"Now that you've stopped weeping and I've made a good use of your bathroom to find out that you just fell asleep instead of taking care of your dick, can I go?" He asks, winking at him, instantly noticing how uncomfortable Kurt is to discover that he has jerked off in his bathroom.

"Are you going?" Kurt asks, as soon as he has recovered from that thought and Sebastian lifts his eyebrows, as he was certainly not expecting that he wanted him to stay. "I-"

"You don't know how these things work, right?" Sebastian asks, with a smirk on his face, knowing exactly what is going through Kurt's mind. "I'll explain: if one day you'll find a guy that is willing to stay in your room after a fuck, you may have found the love of your life … or at least a person who loves you." He thinks for a moment before looking up to add: "Or maybe some lazy jerk who doesn't want to get out of your bed, well, something like that."

He can't help but notice that Kurt is looking at him, as if he trusts his words for sure, as if it were some sort of proofed science. He feels a little (just a little because it's already too much) guilty because he understands immediately that Kurt is a romantic, and he's probably destroying all the sweet dreams that he's hoped he could see realized.

However, he can't hold it because that is just reality for Sebastian Smythe: he doesn't bother thinking about these things simply because they make him look cool. He's skeptical enough to realize that, despite feelings do exist, they're not a certainty and waiting for them all lifelong is nothing more than a waste of time.

"So-"

"I'm going." Sebastian cuts, handing him the agenda.

Kurt's look examines his hand, then he stretches out his arm to reach it and steal the paper material, pulling it away from Sebastian with decision, almost as if his hands could infect it.

"Okay." Kurt murmurs but he gives up to the temptation to extend the use of his voice immediately. "It's about time. This room is beginning to be infected by your insane perversion and I don't want it to start affecting me too much."

Sebastian laughs again, this time in a less spontaneous and more ironic way, raising his eyebrows.

"I think it has already begun to influence you, Mr. Hardick." He teases. Kurt blushes again instantly and it's too funny, the way he reacts every single time that Sebastian says something dirty.

He can't resist that temptation: his arm reaches up and he brings his fingers under Kurt's chin, making him start. He meets Kurt's blue eyes with his own. Kurt's ones look bluer and more upset about the situation, and he stays still for a moment when he realizes something.

The image can't help but recall to his mind the first day of Kurt Hummel at Dalton.

Well, not the first actually (Sebastian is well aware of Kurt's charmed eyes during 'Teenage Dream', and he wonders if Hummel would have realized one day that Sebastian was there, in that room), more like the first day as a student: the first thing he's thought about him was 'virgin'.

Second in succession, _virgin ... interesting ..._.

The third - maybe the one Sebastian would have denied the most - _virgin, interesting, __**mine**_.

It has taken a lot to convince Kurt that Sebastian doesn't feel any attraction for him: to him, he's to be just a good (or _bad_ maybe) boy, willing to help him out, trying to think he is hot only because the other students at Dalton don't seem available to satisfy his sexual desires and whims.

Sebastian doesn't know exactly if it has been more intimate to brush his cheek when Kurt had no idea who he was or to hold Kurt's chin in his fingers after he's initialized him to the world of sex, even if marginally.

Kurt's skin is stretched between his slender fingers, and while he is studying his face, Sebastian is considering that he should stop because he can't convince Kurt that even this brand new caress is part of the lesson, because Hummel isn't stupid (he certainly isn't as smart as _Sebastard_, no one is - at least according to Sebastian - but he isn't stupid, he has to give him credit for that).

His green eyes run along cheekbones, cheeks, jaw on this weirdly wonderful soft skin.

A small part of him can't help but wonder once again (top _sebcret_ information) what turns him on: he's a little unsure about whether it's Kurt himself because he can't help but think that it's the virginity thing that attracts him, and maybe also the fact that Kurt, unlike several others (Blaine, for example) isn't simply a virgin; he is _terrified_ by the idea of sex.

This conclusion heartens him a lot, makes him feel better.

Getting at the idea that the fingers on his chin have nothing to do with the guy in front of him makes him get to the right conclusion too: once the lessons are over, Sebastian is going to stop feeling this thing … this _interest _or something, that desire to play ambiguous games with him, simply because Kurt would lose the feature that turns him on the most: his innocence.

When the seconds of silence become too much and Kurt's eyes meet his gaze, looking full of questions, Sebastian realizes that it's time to let go on his chin and get rid of that contemplative face to replace it with his usual grin; and anyway, he hasn't forgotten the point at which they'd suspended the discussion because it's too funny and, indeed, he wonders how he has managed to put aside the desire to extend that entertainment only to grab his chin.

"Speechless?" He asks, without much stir and, by the look that Kurt is giving him, he knows instantly that Kurt's wondering about that awkward touch. The first thought that suggests his huge ego is that Kurt is thinking that it's obvious that he's speechless, because _Sebastian Smythe_ has touched him, and then he gets convinced of the fact that maybe he should surrender to the idea of not being able to possess himself, then he should just put aside his narcissism.

They stay like this for a few seconds, facing one another, Kurt looking down at the pavement.

There is something in the air of this room, something that Sebastian can't define. He simply blames it on some kind of fragrance used by Kurt, but the truth is that he knows perfectly that it isn't anything artificial: Kurt can't know, of course he can't; he's so innocent and harmless that he could never understand that it's just the heat of their bodies, warmed by whishes that neither of them would ever admit.

Sebastian won't admit it simply because he is accustomed to be desired, not to desire someone else (although getting his hands on Kurt tempts him enough to force him to keep himself from doing something stupid while Hummel is sitting on his lap).

Kurt won't admit it either because probably all that is happening around him is still confused: Sebastian would give all the money in the world to read what is going through his mind to get all the unknown feelings he must be exploring right now.

The first touch, the first chills, all these things that he can no longer feel that way, he can no longer perceive the pleasant sensation of disorientation you feel in the beginning.

"Okay, Speechless." He says again and notices that Kurt is already stirring up to deny that conclusion.

"No," He replies instantly, taking a step back to get away from him. "I've got all the words in the world ready to spill out of my mouth ... and you can't use my bathroom for that and-"

"Oh really?" Sebastian asks instantly, while a wicked idea immediately flashes in his mind, blooming out of nowhere at the thought that Kurt has indirectly mentioned him jerking off, shyly, but still out loud.

"No. You can't ... touch yourself in my room! It's ... you can't! " Kurt starts ranting, waving his arms and even that 'touch yourself' sounds terribly harmful to Sebastian's ears, while he doesn't hesitate to take a step ahead to reclaim his space.

Kurt moves again, a couple of steps back and his body slams against the desk.

He is trapped and it's clear from the panic on his face.

Sebastian takes advantage right away and steps forward, quickly placing his hands on the wooden surface, surrounding Kurt's hips.

And well, it's so wonderful that Sebastian can perfectly read into Kurt's crystal eyes what he's thinking: he is wondering if he has to point out to Sebastian that their lesson is over, that what he's doing isn't absolutely necessary, and that they haven't agreed for such moments outside of the lessons.

"So, Kurt," Sebastian whispers, grinning maliciously, "Are you telling me that I shouldn't jerk off in your room?" He asks lasciviously and he can read it on Kurt's face that he feels embarrassed about the way he's uttering obscene words on his lips.

The truth's that, yes, Sebastian has his diabolical plan in mind, but this time he isn't inspired by a sexual perspective, but the simple fact that making fun of Kurt is too much fun to let it go.

"No ..." Hummel murmurs in a low voice, pulling his gaze away to escape Sebastian's insistent deep eyes. In an instant, however, he finds himself with his chin between Sebastian's fingers once again and he can't even argue with that. He's just forced to look at him.

"Then we must establish a new rule, babe," he murmurs, and feels Kurt's skin tremble under his touch at these words: he's so deliciously terrified by every single gesture or phrase that he almost looks adorable, "we should make sure that it's not necessary for me to touch myself, don't you think?"

Kurt bites his lower lip and knows immediately that he is holding something back: he's about to answer boldly and arrogantly, but he looks like he doesn't want to be hushed immediately for the simple fact that he might act too rough towards Sebastian in that situation to have the clarity to be funny without paying the consequences with a burning defeat.

Indeed, he nods weakly and as soon as he tries again to look down to escape these hypnotic eyes, Sebastian shifts to his ear, bodies pressed against each other in a way that's so intimate that Sebastian can almost feel every single biological transaction occurring within Kurt's little innocent virgin body.

"Starting from the next lesson," Sebastian whispers, refilling Kurt's ear with his own heat, "we won't stop until we've both come."

Kurt's hips answer for him and Sebastian can swear that he's already hard again without even any touch because how could a poor kid with no experience of any kind withstand a voice like his that is whispering things in his ear?

"Are you okay, Kurt?" He asks when a couple of seconds have passed. He doesn't want to get too spontaneous (especially because he knows that if he gets too carried away, he won't survive Kurt) and he prefers to check the instinct of telling him to show exactly for who he is, but unfortunately (maybe) he can't keep it; he's too curious to explore his reactions to every single thing he does or says. "Do you want to come? I can make you come if you want to ..." He whispers, in fact, and his hands are already wandering to reach Kurt's waist.

"Sebastian!" Kurt's shriek startles him, forcing him to open his eyelids and keeping both hands away for the incredibly high voice he has used. "This lesson is over. Get out. Don't get too much advantage out of this situation. I'm not going to let you do it."

At this point, he can't hold back a laugh because he finds it absolutely ridiculous that Kurt has thought he's wanted to take advantage of that situation: _of course _he wants to take advantage of it, but Kurt shouldn't be so arrogant to think so. For Sebastian, Kurt should purely and simply think that he is doing him a favor.

"I won't." He replies then with a wry smile. "But I'm worried about you," he says ironically while Kurt lifts an eyebrow in evident confusion, "It didn't take me long before I've decided not to keep it hard in my pants, while you, babe, won't even have the courage to touch yourself."

By the way Kurt rolls his eyes, Sebastian is even more sure of what he has said, which is absurd because what the hell in the world could make a boy feel uncomfortable at the thought of touching himself? And most importantly, even more, what the hell is turning Sebastian on about it?

Kurt bites his lower lip, embarrassed, and looks down.

There's one thing that Sebastian is still confused about: Kurt's always cheeky with him, he answers him fiercely, and yet, in certain situations he looks like he doesn't have enough pride to snap and fight; which is weird because he has almost fights to death only to have the last word.

"Okay, gay face, all right," he sighs, when it becomes clear that Kurt has no intention of meeting the new agreement, "keep it hard in your pants until it comes off because you're not going to touch-"

"Are _you_ going to touch me?" Kurt cuts him with a low and shy whisper, as he continues to keep his eyes on the floor.

Sebastian feels the instant fibrillation. This simple question is enough to flash pleasing fantasies in his mind, forcing it to wake up in order to be able to answer coherently, without these visions that make something clear to Kurt, something that he should never know.

"What-"

"Are you going to touch me?" Kurt cuts him off again (Sebastian gets quickly over the fact that he has dared to do it twice in a row only because this question is exciting him too much, especially if it's whispered by such an innocent voice), hesitantly, biting again lips, "... if I need it?"

There is something so wrong with the question, with the fact that Kurt is considering the idea of leaving Sebastian touch him when he clearly wouldn't even touch himself. Seriously, how has Sebastian come down to the idea of teaching sex to such a prude?

"You don't want to jerk off alone and you think I should touch you?" He can't help asking, with a spontaneous laughter that freezes instantly when Kurt assumes that expression that looks confused, embarrassed, scared and any other kindhearted thing in the world. He hates him totally because _Sebastian Smythe_ can't be touched by his puppy faces. Indeed, he is supposed to make fun of Kurt right now.

"If you want to do something," Kurt replies, swallowing, "I would never stop you because I'm pretending that you're helping me out and that it's not just an excuse to do all the dirty stuff you've always wanted to do in this school, because I know that it's for my own good. If you won't, then I would never do it myself and-"

"Okay," Sebastian interrupts him, taking a breath as he hates the fact that this innocent virgin is capable of making him gentler somehow, "if you insist, I'll take care of it."

He can accurately read every single thought going through Kurt in his eyes: he's already imagining the moment when Sebastian is going to invade his space, breathing his air again, not to mention the fact that he's going to _touch_ him eventually, because Sebastian has pulled out the embarrassing part of the deal for which Kurt wasn't ready at all.

Maybe.

"So-we-" Kurt tries but stammers, incoherently (if he had been more sober - Sebastian is sure – he would never have used the pronoun 'we' to refer to Kurt and Sebastian in a situation like this; plus, Sebastian hates it that his brain has totally fooled out, suggesting _Kurt and Sebastian_, instead of _Sebastian and Kurt_ because there's no chance that Kurt's name can come before his in their couple and ... wait, couple?).

"I'll see you soon." Sebastian suggests, completing his sentence and certainly avoiding Kurt to stutter for the next six minutes, because he absolutely needs to escape from the room, the sentimentalist musical fan smell of the room starting to make him think things he isn't used to think.

"Soon?" Kurt manages to ask, looking worried. "I think I'll need a month before I can face another lesson ..." he mutters, rolling his eyes, already a little less embarrassed (maybe he feels more comfortable with the idea that Sebastian is going to leave his room soon to interrupt the hormonal infection that he's causing the air he breathes).

"Stop it." Sebastian comments, grinning and throwing a silly slap on his cheek.

Kurt glares at him and Sebastian knows that he's wondering who the hell gave him permission to do something like that, of course, since it's out of the agreements (because he is sure that Kurt is terrified that Sebastian could start crossing lines).

"I'm serious." Kurt protests, however, letting the slap slide even though he knows he's going to regret it. "You made me watch a porno during my first lesson, you're cruel, I wasn't ready to see those things!"

"I've already explained that there's a valid reason for that. Would you rather move on to the next lesson?" Sebastian asks, arching an eyebrow. "You didn't mind sitting on me though, gay face."

He sees Kurt hesitate and scowl, unable to snap back at these words (finally a serious victory for Sebastian's ego), before he can firmly order again.

"Get out of this room." Kurt mutters, in a strict tone of voice, but Sebastian can clearly read the peak of irony and game that is masked by the desire that Kurt has to chase him.

"Don't you want a second-"

He can't even finish the sentence that Kurt finds the strength to grab his arm and starts to drag him towards the door, and Sebastian can't help but laugh at the idea that a boy is driving out of the room because he's too sexy, rather than allowing him to sleep there for the same reason, as it happens normally.

He lets Kurt drag him though, because he knows that their time together today is over, and it's a great idea, because he doesn't want to look while Kurt faints because they've been talking about sex for too long. He finds himself out of the room, with Kurt is looking at him, leaning against the door.

"I'll send you a text next time, right, holy Kurt?" Sebastian asks, still wearing an amused grin, "You know, to warn you so that you can prepare yourself psychologically."

"No." Kurt replies instantly, and Sebastian can't help but enjoy his eyes, filled with repressed anger. "I wouldn't open the door to you then. If I don't know it's you, however, I'll do it, hoping that it's Blaine knocking, and then I'll be terribly disappointed, just like I've been when you cock-blocked us today. "

"You weren't disappointed today." Sebastian remarks - oh God, why should he deny such a thing? He shouldn't be interested in what Kurt thinks or says about … them? -, lifting his eyebrows. "You know, if you'd really wanted to, you could have let me know you'd rather bring history on with Blaine."

In fact, if he thinks about it, it was exactly what he was expecting from Kurt Hummel in that situation, and yet ... it hadn't happened.

"Why don't you get it?" Kurt complains, wrinkling his lips. "I need you to ... show me these things! I don't have a clue of what sex appeal actually is, I hope to win Blaine this way, I need your help!"

Sebastian sighs – it's way too obvious that his ego would have preferred that Kurt would fall for him, rather than Blaine, so that he could slam his 'no, you're a girl and you disgust me' right to Kurt's face just to hurt him - and he decides to give up on it, at least for the moment.

"Okay, I'll surprise you in your room for the next lesson." He tells, stepping back.

"Which is going to be?" Kurt asks, lifting an eyebrow in concern.

"Guess what?" Sebastian replies ironically, and shows him one of his usual smirks, "I know you're dying to get to write something new beside the second square on your stupid agenda, but ... keep it, babe."

They both know, automatically, this isn't a nasty joke or something: he's really addressing to Kurt's compulsive obsessions for order. Not that they find comforting the fact that sometimes they seem to understand each other perfectly, but it's not the right time to think about it.

"Don't fear." Kurt feels the need to make it clear anyway, in order to avoid the eventuality that Sebastian is _somehow_ talking about Kurt keeping it in his pants because he's too hot to restrain. "I can keep myself perfectly."

Sebastian immediately thinks that he can't give Kurt the chance to win if he keeps on denying the evidence like this.

"One wouldn't think so, gay face." He just says to him, and before Kurt can snap back any further, he gives him a quick wink and disappears, before Kurt can even realize it, leaving him there, at the doorway, with his cheek resting against the wood of the doorframe and a worried expression waving on along his features.

/

Kurt hates him.

He really does.

He hates Sebastian Smythe with each and every single part of his body and mind and heart.

Talking to Santana or just hearing her talk is not the same anymore: because of Sebastian, all her lame innuendos seem now particularly realistic, while they were completely abstract before, when Kurt wasn't into this sex thing.

Sitting at that table at Breadstix, elbows on the surface of wood and fingers to his temples, in front of her and Rachel and next to Blaine, is getting traumatic. Why isn't Mercedes there to take Santana's place as usual?

He has lost count over the 'birds' and 'warblers' that Santana has pulled out totally guilty, not to mention 'Blaine, the leader of the birds' or 'the biggest warbler', and probably if it were a few weeks ago, when he didn't know what it meant to feel another guy's hard dick against his leg, Kurt wouldn't have even noticed.

At that moment, he's just blushing and he's eternally grateful to Lady GaGa for the fact that Santana hasn't noticed yet because she's way too good at reading things (fortunately she seems too busy with her nasty jokes and compliments to Blaine for the fact that he hasn't become bald yet with all the gel he puts on).

"I'm frustrated."

Rachel's voice breaks those senseless ramblings and Santana seems almost offended that Berry has dared to stop her. In any case, the three of them turn to Rachel who has suddenly imitated Kurt's position, thoughtfully elbows on the surface of wood and fingers to her temples, and she's also wrinkling her lips.

"Are you disappointed by the fact that for the thousandth time in two years Finn has preferred Quinn over you?" Santana instantly says, "Look, you shouldn't be surprised, female Hobbit at this table, because Quinn is a girl, not an elf of the woods."

Rachel rolls her eyes, without meeting Santana's one because she is well aware of the fact that Santana just wants to hurt her.

"Why?" Blaine asks, seriously and fondly, wearing a friendly smile on his face. "If I may ..."

"Do you guys realize that this is our junior year?" She asks, moving away from that position, unlike that Kurt is still there, bored, tired of having to listen to this talks.

"And yeah, you still haven't walked the McKinley hallways wearing jeans," Santana says, "but that's okay, Berry, we would hate you even if you didn't have that horrible granny style, don't worry."

Rachel is used to pretend that Santana isn't saying anything mainly because she knows that, answering to her provocations, would only make her meaner just like Santana, and she doesn't want to be like that (although sometimes she succeeds quite well in being a bitch, in a spontaneous way, maybe without even realizing it).

"And we haven't experienced many of the things that we should be experiencing at our age-" she freezes on the spot, leaving the sentence open like that.

Kurt has no idea why it sounds so suspicious, but he has the feeling that Rachel has stopped because she is in front of two _Warblers_ and not _'Kurt and Blaine'_. There's some information about the motivation of what she's doing and Kurt knows that Rachel is so chatting that she's almost risked to pull it out.

It doesn't matter anyway. Strangely, he doesn't feel the need to spy on his opponents or something anymore (even though experience should clearly interest him, because the last time he's met Blaine and he's found Dalton, a safe place to escape to).

"What's the point?" Santana asks nervously, "Because unlike you, I have tried many things I could put on my curriculum vitae, so I don't understand why I should care!"

Blaine and Kurt share a questioning look, and then go back to Rachel, waiting for an explanation, but the girl has already turned to Santana.

"Alcohol" It seems to be a key word because she gets instantly the attention of Santana, who lifts her eyebrows, apparently waiting for further explanation, "there will be so much alcohol, I assure you, a party at my place ..." Rachel pulls out, in a confused speech, and stammering nervously.

Kurt is sure that there's something not quite right: he has no idea how, but this idea doesn't sound too spontaneous; Rachel would never have thought it alone because it's against her ways of living: she wants has her healthy habits, even the right time to go to sleep and wake up to make her exercise. It's natural that Kurt's having doubts at her words, knowing her.

A party at Rachel's?

Well, if nothing else, Blaine is present at that table and Rachel would never be so rude as not to invite him. Kurt immediately feels evil when his mind thinks that he would spend possibly the evening of the party with Blaine, since he barely knows his friends from McKinley.

Suddenly, the date of Rachel's party – even if it's not yet defined – is already marked in his mindly calendar and his eye is caught by Blaine that is just talking with Rachel. Kurt has no idea what he is saying, absolutely, because he is just staring like he's in love.

He realize he's doing it late however, precisely when he shifted his gaze to Santana who is looking at him in disgust (Kurt doesn't know if it's an expression referring to Blaine or simply to the fact that Kurt is looking at him like he's manic - something that doesn't suit him at all, _damn fucking Sebastian_).

He is convinced to look down, because maybe it's the best idea, but at the exact moment when Blaine is answering to Rachel 'It would be really nice of you to invite me to your party even though I'm an enemy ...', something happens.

His shoulders shiver automatically when the he feels an unexpected touch making him startle as soon as he manages to focus on the voice coming from his back and these fingers on his blazer.

"Throwing a party?" Sebastian asks, his voice is clear and perfectly recognizable to Kurt's ears, and he is already getting nervous: who gives Sebastian the right to touch him in front of other people? It's a secret, he doesn't have to show to _anybody_ the progress of their relationship, it's wrong. He isn't to walk beside him, to _sit_ beside him and, above all, he shouldn't be resting his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

It takes him a few seconds to focus on the confused expressions on the faces of the two girls sitting in front of them: Rachel simply has no idea who that tall guy with the green eyes is - probably she's even trying to imagine if he'd be able to give her beautiful kids, seen the recent bad history with Finn; Santana _does know_ who Sebastian, but she is perceptive enough to be able to read something from this simple touch because, when it comes to other people's affairs, Santana is so skillful that Kurt is sure that she's even recognized perfectly the tiny jolt that Kurt's had when Sebastian has touched him, that jolt that would be imperceptible to anyone else.

"Excuse me, you are …?" Rachel asks, raising her eyebrows and turning her eyes to Kurt's. Kurt realizes then that the jerk hasn't been indiscreet at all, because Rachel has noticed too (which is bad because, for Kurt, it purely means he's going to suffer a cruel interrogation, as soon as the rest of the bizarre group will disappear, leaving him alone with Rachel).

"Sebastian Smythe." Sebastian's voice is sharp as a knife and it comes right to Kurt's ear, stroking the outline with a phantom touch and forcing him to swallow. He doesn't even notice the way Rachel is looking at him because if he would, he'd have deduced that the girl is cursing thinking, probably, that she would willingly accept to be annoyed by a guy like that, unlike him. He is way too focused on the tension to notice anyway.

His body has inevitably begun to feel the same feelings he had felt in his room almost as if - without receiving any permission from Kurt - he had begun to get used to react like this simply because it's Sebastian touching him (it's almost disgusting that feels like he can enjoy how uncomfortable he feels).

"Well, Sebastian Smythe," Rachel says, holding out a hand across the table, "I'm Rachel Berry."

Sebastian hesitates for a second, and then the crazy idea that crosses Kurt's mind is that he could feel sad because Sebastian isn't touching him anymore. Almost as if he could read his mind, pulls them away immediately, reaching Rachel's hand and squeezing it with a grin on his face.

"I thought you were talking about a party ..." He says again, letting go of her hand and Kurt hates that he's still there, standing behind his back, because he isn't his boyfriend or anything like that, and Rachel knows that they hate each other and … well, he doesn't even know if there are many other good reasons to avoid such a thing.

"_Wanky_." It's Santana's pleased comment, probably caused by the fact that she has understood that the boy is practically inviting himself to Rachel's house.

He can't do this.

He could not destroy the evening that Kurt is planning, it's so terribly wrong against everything Kurt feels, it's so disrespectful and Sebastian's hands are stroking the lapels of his blazer and Kurt is silently praying Lady GaGa, Britney Spears and Michael Jackson together so that no one would notice (yes, his mind is getting lost in a weird flow of thoughts).

"Yes, we were talking about a party," Rachel suggest, smiling, but still hesitant, uncertain about whether or not to trust him, given the way in which Kurt has talked about him during the first weeks at Dalton, "at my place, this weekend."

Well, now it's done (Kurt has never, ever hated Rachel so much in his entire life), and there is no chance that Rachel acts rude enough to tell him 'and you're not invited.'

"It sounds very promising." Sebastian answers and though Kurt can't see him, he's that he is wearing that damn satisfied smirk.

The only thing that unnerves him more than this smirk, right now, is Santana's face: she's silent, contemplative, as he watches the boy behind him. Kurt has no idea what it means, but he guesses it's a bit like looking in the mirror of sexuality: a boy Santana and maybe she hasn't noticed the first time, at the game, because it had been a quick meeting (or maybe she's noticed and she has simply waited for a better time to study Sebastian and that moment has come).

"It's going to be fun," Santana says finally, getting everybody's attention back on her, "I'm really curious to see if the lil' birds can survive the blow." She says, with a mischievous smile on her face, as if it is sort of an exam.

"The 'lil' birds' seems a lame understatement." He answers promptly Sebastian and Santana lifts her eyebrows, smugly.

Clearly, in the meantime, Kurt has turned red as fire: his skin is flushed, his eyes are low, and why the hell it all ends up in a deep abyss of embarrassing double meanings all the time? Not that he's too surprised because, honestly, how could he expect something different from a conversation that involves both Santana and Sebastian? It's like whishing for rain as he stands in the desert.

"Well, Rachel," Blaine says more discreet, almost feeling the need to explicitly ask for a permit and an invitation for Sebastian Smythe because he doesn't bother doing that, "thank you for inviting us, it's really nice of you." He smiles at her in a natural and spontaneous way.

Kurt would enjoy that wonderful smile if it wasn't for the fact that Sebastian is still there, and he's starting to tap his fingers on Kurt's shoulders, as if he's annoyed that Kurt is ignoring him. It's not too surprising actually, because his ego is huge and it's totally normal that Sebastian gets offended if someone tries to pretend he doesn't exist.

"You're welcome." Rachel murmurs insecure, as if she isn't really sure she wants to invite the enemy in her house.

From the moment the discussion calms down, the minutes begin to pass more regularly, even if Sebastian's hands of don't pull off from his shoulders not even for a second and everything is nothing more than a tiny shiver now deleted and sunk in the remote depths of his body.

Things look clearer for his posthumous reflections that are always harmful, especially lately, so he could afford a more rational analysis that could be less influenced by the patter of these long fingers (yes, he's still thinking that, but it's purely and simply because they're elegant, nothing more than that) on the blazer, and is able to come to one conclusion only: he has to talk to Sebastian because his _teacher_ definitely needs to understand the boundaries of their sexual but private deal.


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm a bad person, **_**I know**_**. I always fail on my schedules, but it's a busy month for me. Hoping August comes soon enough! I've read you're anxiously waiting for Rachel's party, well, it's not here yet, but I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway :D (also, I have no idea what time it is whenever you're reading haha time zones.)**

**Thanks to Amanda908565 for betaing this! You're a precious little cupcake!**

**xoxo**

/

**Chapter 7**

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kurt doesn't even bother lowering his voice, as soon as they've reached his room at Dalton.

He hates that he has to bring Sebastian to his room to yell at him for what he has done, but he also hates giving a show; Kurt feels every nerve in his body burning on fire because Sebastian is a total idiot and he can't really act like that: they have a deal, and it doesn't any permission for that sort of thing.

"Calm down, babe," Sebastian looks at him with a grin and _God_, Kurt wanted to punch him; and he'd do it, if he wasn't against any form of violence, "I didn't do anything wrong, no one's noticed. Blaine didn't notice, if that's what you care about."

Kurt is so angry now that he doesn't even realize just how irritated Sebastian sounds as he spills the words out. It doesn't matter because _whatever_ _Sebastian is going to say_ right now doesn't matter; he can't even give him a little space? He's already pacing back and forth across the room, waving his arms and nervously muttering vainly.

"Not true," he suddenly points with his index finger, accusingly, "Santana saw that, God, who knows how many asshole-bitch glances you two have talked through so that you could tell her whatever you wanted about me, I can't even imagine, I'm going to pass out!"

Sebastian is sitting on his bed, unable to hold back a laugh for this delirium and, above all, for the fact that he has attended a quite unique show: Kurt Hummel saying bad words, pure gold indeed.

"Laughing? Are you laughing?" Kurt says, pointing his finger, again, making it only harder for Sebastian not to chuckle. "You really don't get it, don't you? Santana is going to make fun of him forever and it's all because of you and your stupid pathological need to be the center of attention!"

If Sebastian wasn't so strangely charmed by the show, he probably would have made Kurt notice that he's quite an attention whore; but he isn't going to stop this madness, it's all too fun, maybe one of the most hilarious scenes he's ever seen.

"Oh, yeah, the party too-" Kurt stares at him and if looks could kill, Sebastian Smythe would be dead by now. "How _dare you_ invite yourself at Rachel's party? Do you have any idea of what this means to me? I'll have to look after you all the time, constantly worrying about what you do or say because you're already crossing whatever line we've settled up."

"Relax, Kurt." Sebastian tells him, when he notices that Kurt's face is becoming dangerously red: the last thing they need is a collapse. "It's just a party. Tell me you don't think I'd go around telling about what we do, please. I have a reputation and I don't wanna ruin that. "

Once again, Kurt gives him unhappy look.

"I don't want you to come." He tells him, without even much hesitation, looking at the surprised expression building up on Sebastian's face. "Seriously, your presence would only create problems and if you run off some stupid joke, the guys would probably beat you up after what happened to McKinley."

Sebastian takes a deep breath.

Kurt lifts an eyebrow because he has no idea what the discussion is going to develop like, but the boy in front of him is Sebastian Smythe, so it's still going to be bad in any case.

When Sebastian looks up at him, Kurt can't keep but shivering: these green irises are looking at him in a way that is different than usual, but they had just hired a slightly darker shade and that, for Kurt's body, is an automatic warning that forces him to panic, whatever Sebastian is going to say.

"Do you want me to teach you something?" Sebastian asks and, even thought the question is quite shocking right now, what really paralyzes Kurt is the fact that Sebastian's just asking kindly and spontaneously concerned.

Kurt isn't sure what it's supposed to mean: does it mean that rarely Sebastian is a human being with feelings or something? Or, maybe, it simply means that Sebastian is going to propose something obscenely perverse and he's trying to look kind before he does it?

The thought alone is enough to make him blush, as always, and feel his body temperature rising up.

"I thought we were speaking-"

"Yes, but this talk is boring and useless." Sebastian stops him instantly, with an expression that looks too serious if compared to smirk that Kurt has expected to see on his face after those words. "You told me that I have to take you by surprise and that's exactly what I'm doing."

Kurt begins to shake his hands again - immediately snatching an amused smile from Sebastian - but this time he is doing it just because he's in fucking panic: Sebastian can't pull it out like this, it's not like having at least three minutes to notice a text, he's just sitting in front of him and Kurt is already passing out at the embarrassing thought of what Sebastian might decide to teach him.

"No, no, no." He mutters quickly, walking around the room, "This isn't good, this is … _surprising too much_, I'm not ready yet and-"

He freezes when he feels a tight grip on his wrist and he turns almost in slow motion to gaze where Sebastian's long fingers are perfectly wrapped around his pale skin, firmly.

He feels like shivering in fear at the thought of the strength at which Sebastian has looked for that contact and, for a moment, he thinks it's simply because he's used to being thrown against the locker by a hold like that.

His eyes wander along Sebastian's the arm, until he gets to his green eyes, looking way too serious, in contrast with the smile on his lips.

"Sebastian, really, I'm already nervous about what you did and-"

"Shhh." Sebastian hushes him and Kurt panics when he puts the fingertips of his free hand to Kurt's lips.

Sebastian moves his face closer to Kurt's and then places his mouth against his own finger - that is momentarily the only obstacle between they mouths.

Kurt hates realizing that a moment before he was protesting (and Sebastian was far and sitting) and then the mere eventuality of his first real kiss has made him startle in hope. He knows that Sebastian is just playing with him and that he's enjoying it, but days are passing by and everything Kurt wants right now is that Sebastian would pull his finger away and shut him with his lips (it's not about _Sebastian_ obviously; it's about the kiss; it's all about the kiss and the idea of the kiss itself).

"I'm sure that learning something new is going to be useful, babe." Sebastian murmurs against his own skin, gazing into Kurt's eyes.

He has no idea what is happening and, more importantly, he doesn't know what has caused it: the idea of the kiss, Sebastian's low voice, the brushing contact with his skin and the different body temperatures that are studying each other, intrigued by one another, almost as if they don't even belong to two human bodies; something is making the air in the room veiled and it makes Kurt's body immerse in a state of relaxation particularly unexpected and inappropriate for the situation.

"I don't know ..." He manages to say several seconds later, right before Sebastian pulls his index away to drop his hands on Kurt's hips.

He barely brushes them with a delicate touch, stroking Kurt's uniform pants with his fingertips, and Kurt is already shivering again in search of who knows what (but Sebastian knows what it is and he seems willing to give him everything except what he wants most).

"It'll be okay, Kurt. Remember, I'm here to teach you." He says in a whisper, an inch from his face, with a bit of mischief that comes straight to Kurt's body, crossing it without stopping until it reaches his groin. "You have to trust me. If you don't, it's never going to work," he murmurs, moving his hands and stroking with more decision on different points of Hummel's torso, as he turns redder and redder in the face, "we must become intimate. I have to get to know your body, you have to get to know mine ... this is how it's supposed to work ..."

Kurt has no idea which of the two things scares him the most, if having Sebastian touching him or having to _touch Sebastian_. It's probably both and within the next five seconds he's probably going to rip Sebastian out of the room because he can't tell if he's trying to teach him something, or if he's simply taking advantage of his weaknesses.

But it doesn't happen.

He doesn't rip him out, absolutely.

Sebastian takes his hand and starts dragging him, making their fingers intertwine in a way that they're surely going to read differently: to Kurt this is a gesture that's usually romantic, but it's so uncomfortable now, and the only thing that makes him feel better is that he knows that it is just an innocent touch to Sebastian because he is accustomed to more than this. A lot more.

He watches as Sebastian sits down on the mattress and lets his hand free while looking at Kurt from below. For a second, Kurt's excitement has nothing to do with their shots: only for a brief moment, watching Sebastian from there makes him feel dominant, in control of the situation - as he's not instead – and that weirdly makes a wave of heat slip through his belly.

That feeling of superiority disappears when he startles, feeling Sebastian's fingers too close to the belt buckle, until he has grabbed it hard. His face gets purples - red isn't enough as the definition this time - and his eyes nearly water from embarrassment when he follows Sebastian's gaze, firmly pointing between his legs, too close to the bulge Kurt has in his pants.

His hand slides down instantly, grabbing Sebastian's and blocking it, immediately attracting his confused look on himself. Sebastian's green eyes are scrutinizing him analytically, as he's trying to figure out what the problem is, which is very annoying because the problem is obvious, at least for Kurt.

"Excuse me, Princess, did I something wrong?" He asks, immediately bringing his fingers back on the buckle, but Kurt moves them away again, firmly. Then Sebastian rolls his eyes impatiently. "Are you kidding me? How the hell am I supposed to teach you everything about sex if you don't even want me to pull off your belt?"

Kurt's lips wrinkle into a grimace because he wants to complain, but Sebastian is right: he knows it's pointless to resist if he wants to learn seriously, but he can't let go. He knows that if he lets him do this, Sebastian is going to see his body and Kurt's not ready for that. It would mean that, once out of the room, Sebastian could do any kind of joke about his body and how much it's not quite up to the situation, then Kurt bites his lip and looks down.

"Can we ...?" He mutters shyly, feeling his cheeks on fire for the childish way he is dealing with it.

"No, we can't." Sebastian cuts in, but Kurt groans. "Kurt, babe," He also calls him by name to make sure he get his attention and in fact immediately Kurt's blue eyes are all focused on him now, "I'm doing this for you. You know that I'm not gaining anything here, touching you, looking at you," he lies impeccably, "but if you won't loosen up now, you could go through a hormonal teenage crisis, you might have a erotophobia for the rest of your life."

While still nervously biting his lower lip, Kurt wants to tell him that he doesn't care about having an active sex life, but he knows that it would be really hard to believe since his dick is still weakly throbbing between his legs, no matter how embarrassed he gets.

"But ... I'm not ready for ..." he looks down, "_ this_ and-"

Kurt freezes instantly, shocked by the way Sebastian's hands take his own, squeezing them while the boy sitting on the bed keeps looking at him.

There is that moment, that brief moment - one of those which, however, in Kurt's mind last much more instead - in which Kurt feels something different, maybe because something different _is happening_ and the way Sebastian is looking at him is reassuring; at the unusual feeling of warmth that fills his chest, forcing him to experience a prolonged shudder, Kurt can't help but think that he and Sebastian can become something; it has nothing to do with love, nor with sex, of course, for a few seconds he has just realized that, since he's been at Dalton, along with Blaine, Sebastian is the person with whom he's spent most of his time, he doesn't care if they do just to insult each other or to have classes on sex during which he doesn't even let Sebastian undress him.

It would be awkward, like, a whole lot, but right now Kurt thinks that he and Sebastian could be friends somehow. It would be an unusual friendship, he knows that, because there's so much tension between them, and also, they never manage to silence the instinct to fight and devour each other. Still, it might work right fucking now, fucking Smythe is stroking the palms of his hands with his fingertips and Kurt's pretty sure this isn't part of their previous deals.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Even his whisper has an odd and peculiar warmth and it isn't what's expected from him usually. When he's accepted the absurd proposal, he'd never thought that Sebastian could be so kind, like a true teacher, concerned about the difficulties that Kurt has to learn his subject. He's almost acting _fondly_ and it scares him to death.

"No ... I just ... I don't want you to undress me." It comes out as a desperate plea as he searches for some sort of cooperation in Sebastian's eyes but the boy, however, winces, coming back to himself.

"'Kay." He replies, looking down at Kurt's belt, "but this still has to be off and the next time, there won't be any concessions." He points out, with a serious look, so that it can make it clear.

Kurt wrinkles his lips again and wonders what exactly it means: what can Sebastian teach him if he refuses to undress himself right now? Wouldn't it be better to meet another day?

He's going to find about it quite soon though.

Sebastian's fingers come again to the buckle and, this time, Kurt simply sighs, watching the way in which he lifts the small strip of hard material, clutching for a moment the leather around his waist, and then begins to pull it away.

He doesn't complain even when Sebastian drops his precious accessory on the floor because he's distracted by those hands gripping his hips firmly and pushing him forward. Instinctively, he puts his knees on the bed, spreading his legs around Sebastian's to keep from falling.

He feels Sebastian's long fingers pressing against the back of his legs just below his ass and a warm flash runs through his body since learning to gain confidence against one another isn't easy when you have a relationship like theirs. Those fingertips press against his pants and he's already feeling embarrassed.

However, Kurt doesn't have to worry about it that much because all rational thoughts are swept away when he realizes where he's keeping his hand. It's pressed lightly against Sebastian's cheekbone, holding his face, they're close and the distance between them is not that hard to cut across now.

For a moment - Kurt is seriously considering writing a book titled 'The Little Moments of Kurt & Sebastian, Those in Which Time Stands Still, as the World Keeps On Spinning', before he realizes that it would be defamation because there is no '_Kurt & Sebastian'_ - Kurt simply thinks of letting go: Sebastian's lips always look tempting and watching them from this new position only makes him want to taste his mouth more.

He leans forward, just before gazing into his eyes and realizing the way Sebastian is looking at him: he is intrigued, waiting for his move, anxious to know what Kurt is going to do as he shakes the grip around him. Kurt realizes also that, right now, the idea of kissing was so little about _sex_ that it makes him forget how hard he is into his pants, even though his dick throbs for attention.

Luckily, Sebastian decides he wants to end this silence now, since it's unpleasant but not particularly helpful: his fingers run over Kurt's legs and thighs until he grabs his ass firmly, without even pushing it forward.

Kurt closes his eyes for a brief second and he's unexpectedly going to enjoy the touch which is something completely new and unexplored for him.

There's something about that touch that is making him feel beautifully. It takes him a bit to get it, but he realizes that Sebastian's hands are offering him a completely new and unexplored feeling: he feels _desired_. Okay, Sebastian is touching him only because he has to teach him something, but _he is_ touching him and no one has ever touched him, not like this.

His fingers slide down the shape, pressing against it – strangely, Kurt doesn't feel the urge to pull his hands away - until they are resting on his sides. Kurt just feels a slight pressure (an insufficient warning of what is about to happen) and then finds himself sitting on Sebastian and all of a sudden:

It's too quiet.

Embarrassment is building up between them again because they aren't saying anything, and Sebastian is sitting beneath him, his face an inch from Kurt's, his nose almost touching Kurt's and his eyes turned to his face, but not completely open.

"Sebastian ..." he whispers, suddenly frightened by the situation and the way in which his hardness is dangerously close to Sebastian's torso, so that it can almost feel the touch.

"Shhh ..." He gets again and feels Sebastian's hands roam over him until his fingers close firmly around Kurt's asscheeks, making him startle and forcing his body to clash with Sebastian's.

In a few seconds he's feeling Sebastian's hard dick pressing to get freed, so quickly leans his head on Sebastian's shoulder, arching his back, to avoid looking into his eyes. Unfortunately for him, as soon as he leans, he feels something wet moving on his neck.

Sebastian's tongue presses and draws sweet hot circles on Kurt's pale skin, forcing Kurt to choke on a moan. It's an accommodating situation actually: he feels nervous, yeah, but not completely uncomfortable about Sebastian. They are intimately pressed chest to chest, despite the layers of clothes and Kurt realizes that his breath is more strenuous than Sebastian's, but he can't really control it.

On the other hand, Sebastian's breath, in fact, seems to come out on his neck on a purpose, almost as if Smythe enjoys studying which kind of reaction this warm air is having on Kurt's bare skin.

The feeling he is experiencing is comparable to something familiar and more unpleasant: Kurt feels like in those days when the wind blows out the window, maybe dragging several drops of rain with it, and his body is hidden under the covers, protected from the warm shelter in a kind of numbness that causes his skin shivers and scatter a constant tingling along the shoulders.

In a few seconds, his head tilts instinctively, leaving Sebastian space to continue to moisten his skin, making it susceptible to the air even, in a way that Kurt would never have imagined possible.

He would have spent gladly minutes to bask in the way Sebastian's tongue is stroking him, but his dick begins to ache while he can't even believe this is happening: a few seconds and his body begins to move on Sebastian's, his hips sway and when he brushes against the firm line of Sebastian's dick with his own, he has to suppress a moan, because he knows it would give far too much satisfaction to the boy beneath him.

It's just a couple of barely brushing movements, then Sebastian squeezes his ass again – and Kurt totally agrees with that, which is alarming - and throws his back backwards, allowing it to fall on the mattress. Kurt suddenly finds himself lying on him a second later, having no idea how it has happened, and again, he hides his face on his shoulder, touching Sebastian's neck with the tip of his nose.

Kurt thinks he almost hears Sebastian whimper, but it's obvious that he is wrong because there's no reason why Sebastian would whimper for _him_ (he is still trying to convince himself that there's no actual attraction between them, despite Sebastian's body has shown him several times that it ... _appreciates his presence_).

Sebastian's face shifts and they find themselves with their nose brushing again, eyes staring eyes, in a way which Kurt is definitely not prepared for: eye contact right now seems to be even more intimate than the way their bodies are pressed together, but that doesn't hold him from studying every single curve that fades into Sebastian's green eyes, making it darker and shiny.

"Move your hips, Kurt ..." Sebastian whispers against his mouth, and Kurt's legs tremble while his hands, clenched between their chests, instinctively clutch the edges of the jacket of Sebastian's uniform, before he knows it, "thrust as you were doing before ... "

Kurt nods weakly, resting his forehead against Sebastian's cheek: there's something terribly docile in the way they are facing this lesson and Kurt wasn't expecting it. He just thought Sebastian was going to rape him or something, but that's not the way it's going.

Then, he obeys: his hips move slowly but firmly, and his body instantly enjoys the friction, so that he barely keeps the moan that is slipping out of his lips as he reduces it to a _hmmm_ that Smythe doesn't miss anyway.

Sebastian smiles satisfied, but Kurt isn't in the mental condition to satisfy his stupid game; he feels his hard dick against his own, he is trying to get use to it, and he has to admit that the feeling is amazingly enjoyable. It's a better contact than last time, when he has felt Sebastian's cock pulsing against his leg, because Kurt is rubbing himself against him too and it's not only that touch: his hands are the only obstacle between their chests - apart from the clothes clearly - and his legs twitch slightly, with every movement, around Sebastian's, whose hands start to squeeze and press better on Kurt's ass, slow but pleasant movements.

Things get a little weirder when Sebastian moves his head on the opposite side, exposing to Kurt all his long, thick neck, made to be spoiled, made in a way that Kurt has never seen so well before; now he's probably noticing only for the high temperature of the room or something.

"Don't be selfish, Kurt."

His voice is so hoarse and warm across Kurt's entire body, and Kurt is sure that Sebastian has felt the pulse that's come with it. His body sways, more firmly along Sebastian's and hesitates a few seconds before leaning towards that exposed skin.

As soon as his lips part on that barely bristly stretch, Sebastian whimpers - seriously, this time, because Kurt feels him against his own body - and grabs his asscheeks more firmly, squeezing and pressing Kurt's body against his own.

Kurt probably would have expected to feel deeply embarrassed and, partly, his cheeks are still covered by the usual red patches, but despite the Sebastian's intrusive hands, the only thing he can do is moving his hips, incapable of stopping. He is particularly amazed by the way his body demands the contact as if it were necessary for survival, but he's even more shocked to see that, while he's lost in his thoughts and he rubs against Sebastian, his lips are starting to kiss the neck of the boy beneath him without permission.

The first kiss is very soft: the upper lip presses against Sebastian's skin, prolonging the permanence of that little pink swelling flesh on his neck for a few seconds before he can ì move his lower lip too, curling it up on Sebastian's warm skin, warmed by the hot breath coming out of Kurt's nostrils and running on it directly, remaining on his skin until he has picked up a shred of its taste. At that point, Kurt breaks away for a second, contemplating the small pace of saliva that he has left along his neck.

It isn't a kiss. It isn't exactly what he wanted, but moving his lips like this on someone else is the closest thing to real kiss he has ever done without being scared – like he was when Karofsky kissed him.

Sebastian thrusts up with his hips, reminding Kurt how hard he is – just in case Kurt had forgotten and was starting to feel too much at ease. He moves back over to him and pulls his hands away from Sebastian's chest, finally, to bring them on the mattress, so that their chests can brush together.

The second kiss is more confidential: Kurt lets out a long and unnatural breath against his skin, warming it further, making it wet, then both lips part, wrapping around one a bigger portion on neck and Kurt closes his eyes and, most importantly, teeth, eager to open up, as a barrier, to make room for his tongue, too curious to taste the flavor that another boy's neck might have to worry about what he is really asking for, silently.

Sebastian's reaction is immediate: his fingers tighten around Kurt's hips, pushing him back against him, and this time, the movement is faster and harder. Their hot breaths fill the room and Kurt is magically surprised at how nice, how easy it is, maybe because they are fully clothed and he doesn't feel the discomfort of having to show his body.

When his dick slides along with Sebastian's though, in one steady movement, however, Kurt can't keep and his mouth starts to place hot quick kisses on his neck, fast, and when he realizes that the tip of his tongue is infiltrating discreetly between his lips in an attempt to taste Sebastian, he has to stop with his mouth clamped on his skin.

For some bizarre reason - maybe because Sebastian hadn't complained about the interruption - Kurt is sure that even Sebastian has felt this wetter contact, but his hands are still pushing Kurt's hips, whose body is slowly being invaded by an unusual warmth and a new unknown sensation.

Right when Sebastian's body seems to be too nice under his own, so much that Kurt _doesn't want_ to stop, in any way, Kurt's phone makes them both startle, paralyzing Kurt for a few seconds.

Then, Sebastian's laughter immediately joins the background music, forcing him to turn toward him.

"I think it's an appropriate song," Sebastian murmurs, in a terribly seductive voice - maybe it's just the situation that makes it sound like that - "_I know it's been a while but I'm glad you came _..." He hums and Kurt winces, before towards the nightstand.

His body is quickly blocked by Sebastian's firm grip though, as the boy gets his attention back on him. Kurt's eyes analyze his face, while his eyebrows lift in surprise at seeing that Sebastian looks actually _annoyed_ at the sudden interruption. Kurt forces himself not to think that that it's because he was enjoying it, since starting to think that this is all a game of pleasures would hurt both.

"You can't answer now." He tells him, stroking Kurt's ass temptingly, while Kurt's hand is already stretching to the nightstand, despite he's keeping his gaze focused on Sebastian beneath him. "I'm teaching you something and you can't answer your phone during lessons. Maybe I should keep it away from you when we start ..." He says ironic, but Kurt has already skillfully got it and attracted him.

He remains on Sebastian - how the hell is it possible that he hasn't jumped off as the spell was broken? - and looks at the screen that covers the view on Sebastian's face, before shrugging.

"See?" He starts to lift his fingers, ready to press, "It's Rachel, I can't _not_ answer. Every time I don't answer the phone, she just psychologically tortures me for weeks and it makes me feel guilty as if I had killed someone." He complains, and in response, Sebastian tightens his fingers around his ass, but he still manages to dissuade him from his aim. Kurt presses on the touch and gives him a small grin from above.

"Rachel?" He mutters, and he knows that they're so close that Sebastian can practically hear their entire conversation.

"_Finally_!" The girl instantly exclaims, with a shriek, startling them both, "_I thought you wouldn't answer me and it would be horrible because what kind of best friend would you be if you don't answer my calls? Do you realize what you were about to do, right_?"

Kurt swings his eyes, biting his lower lip to hold back the moan that Sebastian has tried to make come out of his mouth, shifting beneath him.

"I know, sorry. I was in the shower and I don't want to wet the iPhone screen, so it took me a while to answer." He gives her, but he's also careful to cut short, before Rachel could start yelling again. "You need me for something?" He tries to pull out before he could further waste his precious time: he has lessons to learn, and-_oh my God_, he can't even believe that he's seriously thinking that he _wants_ to go back to Sebastian's lesson.

Does he really want to ditch his best friend on the phone to keep on grinding on Sebastian Smythe? What the hell is going through his mind?

Sebastian, however, seems to have understood his anxiety to cut the call because he smirks at him proudly and satisfied, continuing to jerk his hips up. Kurt seconds the motion for a few seconds, but he has to stop when Rachel speaks again, although it's so difficult to stop his own body, especially when he's so close to his first real orgasm and he needs to further explore that feeling, so that he doesn't even care that it's with Sebastian.

"_Of course I need something! I thought we had decided that today you were going to help me choosing the dress for the party, but … where are you_?" Rachel scowls him, "_I have no idea, but surely you're not where you should be! What do you have that's so important to do from having to ignore your best friend and her dress?_"

Kurt rolls his eyes again as his body and Sebastian's barely move together. Smythe doesn't takes off that pleased that look he's wearing like an idiot on his face even for a second and Kurt feels the sudden urge to punch him, which is clearly suppressed in favor of his policy against violence.

But something happens and it weakens him completely.

"I know, sor-" He was saying when he has to stop because, instinctively, his head has tilt back, avoiding Sebastian's face who was coming closer too quickly.

Only when Sebastian's head gets back to the mattress Kurt knows exactly what has happened: he has just dodged a kiss. He had the damn reflex to pull back when Sebastian had tried to kiss him.

He's just missed his First Kiss because he was on the phone with Rachel? No. It can't be.

And most importantly, it can't be that Sebastian has really thought about their First Kiss just to use it as a way to embarrass him while he is on the phone, it's definitely a horrible thing.

This thought disappears a few seconds later, when Kurt bites his mouth as he realizes what has gone through in his mind. The inappropriate use of the word _their _is something that shouldn't even happen. They have nothing that belongs to _them_, nothing more than an agreement that could bring benefits to both.

When Rachel's voice squeaks through the phone, he remembers that, to avoid his First Kiss (which in fact is the only thing he's been wanting until now), he has forgotten to answer.

"_Kurt? Are you still there?_" She calls him, the anger that begins to be way too perceptible in her voice. "_You're annoying me, seriously. I thought you were serious when you said 'even though I transferred, Rach, you'll always be my best friend', you just can't betray me like that! Who are you with? Blaine?_" She asks, almost investigating and Kurt hates the stifled giggle that Sebastian can't hold because he knows he is imagining the possible reaction of Rachel if she finds out that Kurt is upon him, hard and needy, and that she has interrupted him not just when he was about to come.

"N-no!" He replies, when Sebastian begins to roll his hips, gridding against his body. "No, Rachel. I'm alone, I had to study for a test and I haven't had time to warn you because it's been a surprise test, so ... "

God, how could he have forgotten Rachel's dress to spend his time with ... _Sebastian_? The situation terribly sounds like _anything-should-happen-but-this_, but Sebastian's hips feel _so good_ and Kurt is already feeling the unusual heat again: until they're still dressed, Sebastian doesn't pull out anything crazy (he's still terribly worried by the 'gift' that he's supposed to make him), he could really take advantage of this occasion to find out better how his body works.

"_Have you ever heard of texting_? _You could have sent me a text_!" Rachel complains, but her tone is suddenly gentler. "_It isn't nice of you to disappear like that, we had a date_."

Kurt finds himself giggling at Sebastian who's mimicking a long _blah blah blah_, rolling his eyes, and he can't seriously giggle at Smythe, it's too nice to really happen and he needs to shake himself off for a moment, before he can get serious again.

"I know, I'm so sorry, seriously. You know I would never do that, I really had stuff to do," he pauses to think that _stuff to do_ actually means grinding his dick against Sebastian, which is totally awkward to think as he's still laying on him. "I promise that I'll make it up for this thing, I swear. You know that I keep my word ..." he mutters, while Sebastian is still rolling and shifting under him, seeking relief and forcing Kurt to bite his lip to keep from moaning.

"_Of course. You kept your word indeed, helping me choose the dress_!" Rachel murmurs, but Kurt feels a spontaneous laugh through his mobile phone, while his body is starting to burn hotter and hotter, "_Anyway, I'll pretend I've forgiven you - even though you know I'll be mad at you for at least our famous twenty-five standard day; is your cute friend coming too?_"

Kurt freezes for a moment with his mouth wide open, while his body rolls more at ease on Sebastian's, before he could realize that she's actually talking about him. Sebastian also seems to understand with a bit of delay and stares into Kurt's eyes, smirking languidly.

"Yup, tell her that I am, in fact I'm _about_ to come." He whispers ironic, thrusting up fast and Kurt startle, even though he's still annoyed at the line.

"_Did you say something_?" Rachel asks and Kurt instinctively shakes his head, as if she could see it.

Kurt stays for a moment with his mouth open, while his body continues to grind with ease on Sebastian's, before he could realize that she is just talking about him.

"No, absolutely not." He replies, swallowing because he feels so hot and sensitive now, and the more seconds go by, the more he finds it hard to answer Rachel without moaning. "S-Sebastian? I didn't think you wanted to invite him really, there's no need for that. He's not always a nice person, you know ... "

Sebastian instantly winces, glaring at him, murderously while he mims the words 'I wanna come', disappointed that Kurt is trying to un-invite him.

Sebastian's eyebrows lift immediately when Kurt's answer comes out more malicious than he had expected: "I know, me too." He mouths, imitating him and giving one last thrust, so that Sebastian has to move his face on the side, while he bites his lip to keep the moan that escaped while he can't hold the orgasm before it's burning him up.

"_He didn't seem so bad, though the costume doesn't make the clown. I don't get it: if Sebastian's the guy who's bothering you since you've been there - you know, Se-bas-tian sounds familiar, why was he brushing his shoulders and ... well, I'm confused. You don't guys don't seem two people on very bad terms at all, indeed, if I may ..._ "

Rachel is still talking, and probably she's going to go on for a while. That's why - perfect Smythe style maybe - Kurt throws the phone half a meter further down the mattress. His fingers tighten instinctively around the sheets, using the material as a firm hold, and all it takes him is a few more thrusts before he gets invaded by something new: the feeling of _almost_ is both frustrating and enjoyable, but when is replaced by total ecstasy, Kurt has a sudden epiphany about sex. Not that he is ready for more of something, to move through the next stages, but he understands why it is so enjoyable. He collapses on Sebastian as his body feels a sudden sense of emptiness and incompleteness to which he isn't accustomed, and who opens a terrifying abyss of anxiety and panic inside his body.

Sebastian has to remember exactly how it's the first of his many orgasms, because he wraps his arms around Kurt's shoulders. That movement shakes Kurt more than anything anything else which has happened before.

He is confused and hasn't fully realized even half of the things that have happened (and he's not going to realize them out until at least the end of the evening, when he would find himself in his own bed with those images that, unwittingly, are going to crowd his mind), the only thing he knows is that Rachel is still on the phone and has suddenly stopped talking for a few seconds.

"_Kurt_?" He can hear her voice altered by the phone calling insistently. "_Kuuurt_?"

He tries to get the phone and, despite Sebastian had instantly dropped his grip, he finds himself stumbling over him, feeling his legs particularly weak, and forcing him to groan at the impact.

Anyway, he crawls until he's reached the iPhone and squeezes it between his fingers. When he lifts his hand, however, he has to firmly hold it again because even his fingertips have become very tired and it's so weird because they haven't even used them.

He puts the phone to his ear, feeling a strange flickering spread throughout his body.

"R-Rachel, I'm sorry, I-" He tries to justify himself, but he gets stopped instantly.

"_You're a terrible friend, Kurt_!" She yells and Kurt instantly goes into panic because he needs an excuse and can't really say _I'm sorry, Rachel, I just had my first orgasm_, but luckily for him, Berry bothers to provide it. "_Now you're even falling asleep while you talk with me on the phone! I don't' matter anything for you!_" She complains and Kurt turns to look at Sebastian, who is staring at the opposite side, without showing his face, breathing heavily, allowing his chest to inflate and deflate.

"I know, really, I'm so sorry. The schedules here are much harder and-" He finds himself blushing for that involuntary innuendo because yes, his programs at Dalton have suddenly become a lot _harder_ and he doesn't know if he feels really comfortable with it.

"_It doesn't matter. Today, I'll omit all of the bad things you're doing, but at least tell me if Sebastian and Blaine are coming too!_"

Kurt hesitates.

For as he sees it, there are two ways of looking at the situation: if Sebastian had taken part in the party, probably, Kurt isn't going to have had the chance to spend some private time with Blaine; if he says no, however, Sebastian probably is probably going to hate him forever and ... why the hell does it even matter? Sebastian _already_ hates him, so why should he worry about that detail?

"Yes," he replies, however, unable to control the words that escape her lips. "Yes, Sebastian is coming too."

"_Okay! I'm happy! I'd love to see you all wrecked up between two boys_!" She says maliciously and Kurt can almost see her smile through the phone screen.

"They're not chasing after me. Really, they're no-"

"_Okay, okay, whatever_." Rachel teases again. "_Please, at least be on time at the party and don't forget it, not to study! Plea-se." _She hangs off the phone before Kurt can reply.

In slow motion, Kurt turns to Sebastian and puts his iPhone on the mattress. There is something too weird in what's happening: Sebastian keeps looking at the wall, avoiding meeting his gaze. The strange thing is that Kurt should be the one embarrassed, and he's not, so why is Sebastian avoiding him?

Has he done something wrong? Sure, it's possible, because he hasn't a minimum of sexual experience and everything is so new to him. Yet it doesn't seem like he's done so bad. He thinks for a few minutes while remaining silent, simply breathing, but he doesn't get it anyway (he's not going to understand anything, not before the time at which he's going to be stuck in his bed tonight).

After a lot of time - Kurt can't tell how much - Sebastian sits and fix his blazer. Before speaking, he has to clear his throat, Kurt has no idea why.

"Okay, let me know the time of the party." He stands up finally, rubbing his hands again on the lapels of his blazer. If Kurt hasn't known him better, he would swear it's a gesture of nervousness, but Sebastian Smythe can't be nervous, ever, so it's obvious that he is wrong.

Still, he hasn't yet the opportunity to meet these green eyes with his own, since they're clearing escaping the meet, so that he can't really make up his mind about what's happening.

"You're leaving?" He asks, but he bites his tongue because it's immediately obvious that he is going away, Sebastian has already explained how that part of sex works: there are no posthumous stages, there aren't going to be, probably ever, and Kurt would be lucky to even find someone willing to do it.

So he resigns before Sebastian can finally look up and answer.

"Of course." He tells him, pointing his wrecked pants, suddenly forcing Kurt to blush. "I hope I can get to my room before anyone can see me, especially if they see me get out of your room. It would be horrible." He murmurs and shows him a grin that Kurt immediately notices to be weak, before finding his way to the door without another word.

Kurt watches him, lifting an eyebrow because he would have expected the reversal of situations, and he doesn't understand why, even though he's trying hard to reason about it, seriously.

He just simply watches the door closing behind Sebastian's back, before standing up and deciding that he definitely needs to clean up, before putting his pajamas on.

From the moment he lays in bed later, he manages to relax only a couple of seconds, before he's startled by the sudden realization. Not only he realizes _seriously_ what had happened, the way they've touched, Sebastian's face writhing with pleasure beneath him. Of course, these daily achievements are enough to make him feel sudden warmth under the blankets because, if he thinks about it, he has imprinted in his mind images that he didn't even know he had absorbed in this whole thing; but, mostly, this isn't the thought that upsets him the most.

He has come to realize why Sebastian has come out with such embarrassment on his face: they had broken the ice, he's allowed Sebastian to make him feel at ease and during his first orgasm - when Kurt is supposed to be hypersensitive and ridiculously pathetic, too easy to bring to the limits - Sebastian has come first.

The thought that a stupid thing like this can shake Sebastian so much makes Kurt giggle under the covers, while stifling the laughter against the pillow, in the darkness of his dorm room. However, he also knows that it's more than a possible hypothesis, because Sebastian must have felt really bad: for months he has boasted about his skills as a lover and then he's come before a guy who is experiencing his first sexual intercourse, just after he's ground against him.

He doesn't notice even falling asleep with a satisfied smirk on his face because he has won his first Hummythe round. In fact, he doesn't know how little he has to smile, because the embarrassment of Sebastian has nothing to do with the challenge between and his silence was simply a _thoughtful_ silence.

But Kurt Hummel doesn't know that.

Tomorrow he's just going to wake up and he sign another square from his list, one of ten that are to be doubled soon.

But Kurt Hummel doesn't know that either.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: So, this is basically one my last updates before I go on holiday – there will surely be another one on this story – but I'll make sure I translate some when I'm away. I won't have wi-fi and I'll only use my phone to get on the internet so, if you're interested in talking to me or asking me something when I'm gone, my nickname is the same almost everywhere – tumblr, twitter, ask.

When I'll be back, I hope I'll be able to update at least twice a week so that I can make it up for the two weeks I'll be away.

Thanks to anybody for following my stories (I still have got 20-30 long fics to write and translate lol). Hope you like the chapter! Let me know!

Beta: Amanda908565.

/

**Chapter 8**

There would come a time when Kurt would have to admit it, so he'd better resign: not hearing from Sebastian, not communicating with him is sort of frustrating. If Kurt really is his student, Sebastian should at least make him a summary or give him a review, letting him know if he has done everything right, if he needs to improve something, which is probably the way it is.

He's so nervous about the fact that Sebastian hasn't even sent him a text in the last few days that he startles, when it happens. His fingers slip on the iPhone resting on the desk at which he is sitting.

From: Meerkat (04:45 pm): I need your sweet lovely gorgeous *insert some more* ass in my room.

To: Meerkeat (04:46 pm): You're scaring me. A lot.

From: Meerkat (04:48 pm): You were waiting for a message from me? You're so sweet, babe. However, I've got no to waist. Waiting for you.

To: Meerkat (04:49 pm): I'm not going to come to your room like this without even knowing anything, just because you've ordered me to. It's ridiculous. Tell me what you need me for!

To: Meerkat (04:52 pm): So? You're not going to tell me?

To: Meerkat (04:54 pm): Ok, ok. I'm coming.

He sighs to himself after sending the last text and leaves the iPhone on the desk, hoping that whatever Sebastian wants from him doesn't take too long. He could ignore their messages, pretending nothing has happened simply because Sebastian has been so rude not to let him have his news for days, but the truth is that he sort of wants to see him and, okay, there's always Blaine, but spending two days at Dalton without insulting with anyone - Kurt hates to think that he's arrived to like such an activity because of him - is becoming unbearable.

Then, although he doesn't want to give him the satisfaction of running to him just because Sebastian has told him, a moment later he's already leaving his room, closing the door behind his back.

/

When Sebastian opens the door, he finds himself staring at him closely. For a few seconds, Kurt just stays in the doorway, lifting an eyebrow curiously. Then he realizes that no one should seen him in Sebastian's room or by the doorway, so, regardless of what it means that Sebastian isn't wearing the uniform, he needs to walk in (Sebastian always endeavors all these exemplary ways to trap him in a room of Dalton and it's starting to scare him).

"Do you want me to iron your shirt," he asks ironically, closing the door behind him, "I've already done it with Jeff's whole casual wardrobe and, believe me, I won't judge you, not after I've seen his horrific multicolor t-shirts."

Sebastian simply rolls his gaze, staring at him and then spreading his arms to show him the light shirt and tight jeans that perfectly trace his long legs.

"How do I look?"

The next thoughts that cross Kurt's mind consist exclusively in projects of murder for which he is even analyzing all the ways he could kill Sebastian right now because he can't believe Sebastian's dared making him run to his room only to know how he looks in a shirt and a pair of jeans.

But then he decides that he can't kill his 'teacher', it would simply be counterproductive (actually he would feel much more at ease with his own life if he had removed Sebastian from it, he is sure about it).

"Do you want an honest answer?" He asks then, lifting an eyebrow and staring at Sebastian from head to toe.

When he looks up, meeting these green eyes and staring at his wry smile, he deduces that Sebastian is wearing this arrogant attitude because he knows that Kurt is going to say something no matter what, even if he looks perfect (and, of course, Sebastian believes he looks perfect, anyway).

"Of course," He says, lifting his chin, challenging Kurt, "let's hear it, babe."

Kurt smiles at him, one of these usual fake smiles that he's been granting only and exclusively to Sebastian for a while now, and then he takes a long breath.

"Well, first of all," he says, taking a theatrical pause, "you're pathetic." He doesn't even linger too much on the physical pleasure that Sebastian's astonished face causes him, and passes on. "You lack on personality, the combination you've pulled on lacks of creativity, you don't have a slight hint of knowledge about the 'accessories', you're sloppy and-" He stops, biting the inside of his mouth when he realizes what was about to come out of his lips.

He wants to punish himself for having even thought of finishing the sentence with 'and you lose at least half of your natural charm like this'. For a moment his legs shake at the thought that he has really thought about Sebastian like that, _charming_, something that he can afford even less if they keep on doing what they're doing.

It's different from the other times.

Now Kurt has stuck in his mind Sebastian's body under his own, obscenely pleased by the rolling of his hips, and it's too much of an embarrassing picture not to feel his cheeks burn on fire just a second later.

"And?" Sebastian asks, crossing his arms against his chest, already pleased with the color that Kurt is darkening into. "I'm waiting for you to finish the sentence, you know. You don't want to shot an insult at my sexiness when you have it right before his eyes, do you?" He asks, before he's spreading his arms.

"I'm being good." Kurt replies, in a whisper, thoughtfully. "I've only told you half of the negative things I think about what you're wearing. I can't believe you made me run here only for me to insult you. Is it some sort of sexual practice that you're trying to teach me? Insults don't turn me on, Sebastian, I'm not that kind of person."

"First of all," Sebastian tells him, taking a step toward him looking naughty, "you don't know what kind of person you are in bed because, babe, you've never had sex." He points out, smiling when Kurt's face lights up even more and his eyes move elsewhere. "And then, even though I know you would have preferred another lesson so that you could grind on me like a cat in heat, I made you come here only because I want to look perfect at your trunk- equipped friend's party."

Kurt rolls his eyes and tightens his arms across his chest, strictly.

"Seriously?" He asks with a grin, already feeling at ease (ignoring the effect that _grinding on Sebastian like a cat in heat_ is likely to have on him). "Why the hell do you even care? And here I thought that my opinion was sort of an anti-advice."

Sebastian takes another step toward him, looking at him with the satisfied smirk that means purely and simply that he has an answer for that already.

"The plan is just that, babe. You're going to show me all the combinations of clothing that you find interesting, I'll undress and get dressed countless times and then discard everything that you chose to wear what you've discarded." He says to him and Kurt is already shuddering at the idea of Sebastian undressing and getting dressed in front of him. The thought of it is too dangerous for his mind especially since they had decided that the clothes are going to still be stuck to their bodies during lessons anyway.

"I have no time to waste with you and your stupid games, Smythe." He tells him, trying to look like an ice sculpture. "You can come at Rachel's party dressed however you want ... and it wouldn't be fair to her: I haven't helped her in choosing a dress for the party because I was ... _grinding on you_, so the least I can do is not helping you either." He replies, realizing the lack of meaning of his words as soon as they come out of his mouth.

"Oh, come on! How can it be my fault?" Sebastian asks, trying to look sorry, "It's _your_ fault if you forget your best friend's just so you can lay on me. Not that I can blame you, in fact ..."

"Stop it." Kurt answers at once, rolling his eyes again. "Okay, if I help you out, are you going to stop making ridiculously nasty jokes? I'm starting to feel uncomfortable for you, really."

Sebastian _laughs_, loosens the grip of his arms - unlike Kurt - and gives him a nod with his head.

"Okay. I'll stop trying to seduce you only because it's fun to see the faces you make when you're embarrassed." He summarizes, taking a step back and pointing out at the closet. "I know you're dying to be my personal stylist, Kurt. Don't fight your desires."

In these last words, Kurt can't help but take a bit of naughtiness: he knows that Sebastian just wanted to enjoy the last dirty line, but he also knows that he has to be smart; if Kurt reproaches, Sebastian is going to say that it's Kurt who has seen some sort of malice or innuendo, like he _wants_ it to be like that. He has pulled out a joke that Kurt can't answer to without stepping on his own feet and, at least, Kurt has to grant Sebastian that he's totally smart.

"Okay. Although I'm terrified of the idea of seeing what's in your closet, I have to admit I'm curious to see if there's a particular reason why you dress ... like that. "

Sebastian opens his eyes in disbelief at these words.

"I hope you're just trying to be funny, Kurt. I've had one chance to see the ridiculous way you dress and, trust me, I'm pretty sure _I'm_ the one who wants to know the reason why you dress like that." He complains, but Kurt is intrusively walking to his closet already. "You're being rude, Kurtsie. I think you should stop spending too much time with me." He tells him and Kurt turns just to wince at him.

"I'm _obviously_ spending too much time with you, Sebastian." He tells him, with a wry smile. "I mean that I shouldn't even waste five minutes of my life with you and I wouldn't do it if it weren't for the fact that, for once in your life, you're being useful for something."

Kurt could read clearly on Sebastian's face that he is holding back from making a particularly slimy joke but, after a few seconds of hesitation, he just rolls his eyes, as if to give him permission, getting a beaming smile in response (only later – once again - Kurt is going to realize that _Sebastian Smythe_ was implicitly asking permission to make a joke).

"I've been useful and hard so that you could grind on me. I'm an awesome body-rubber, am I not?" He asks and he's quite enthusiastic to subside quickly and dodge the pillow that Kurt had just thrown.

"Whenever you want to pull out such a slimy joke, please, don't give me that face, just send me a text message so I can kill myself before that happens." Kurt chides, turning to the closet and pushing the already opened up the doors wide, as if he wants Sebastian to understand that he won't even consider his eventual answer. "Sebastian, your wardrobe is ... pathetic and repetitive. Tell me how could I help you choosing with all these one-colored shirts and tight jeans?" He asks and freezes when he feels two hands on his hips, refraining from reacting instinctively to the thrill he's felt down his back.

Sebastian's lips slide down the frame of his ear to whisper inside, invading it with his breath.

"You're so witty today." He mutters, clenching his fingers around Kurt's waist for a moment. "You've already entered the party mood, baby penguin?" He asks, but Kurt shakes himself, getting free from his hold and turning to face him.

"I thought we agreed not touch each other more than necessary, Sebastian." He scolds, shaking his head. "I don't feel very comfortable feeling the inevitable trail of pure and disgusting perversion that your fingertips release."

Sebastian smiles at him smugly – Kurt is _afraid_ to read into his smile – and nods towards the insides of his wardrobe.

"I just want you to tell me what makes me look the more handsome. Do you think you can make it?" He asks and Kurt lifts and eyebrow immediately.

"Of course I can," he complains because talking about clothes and fashion _can't be_ all that complicated for Kurt Hummel after all, "I just really have no idea why you _care_ about my opinion since you've done nothing but insult the way I dress since the first time you met me."

"Maybe," Sebastian replies instantly, lifting and eyebrow back, "you could just give me your fucking opinion and stop asking about it, don't you think?" He asks and this time Kurt just shuts up and turns towards the wardrobe.

He turns half of his torso towards Sebastian though, raising his finger between them, just to be sure Sebastian gets the message.

"But one step wrong and I'll leave you here alone with your ridiculous clothes and I won't take pity on you." He says serious, "Don't you dare touch me or I swear I'll make you walk out of this dorm dressed up like a clown."

"Like a Kurt, you mean." Sebastian snaps, unable to keep from giggling at his own words. When Kurt throws daggers at him through his eyes though, he sighs and tries to get serious again – well, he giggles a little for a few more seconds actually, "Okay. I'll be good, but only because I already have to teach you and _touch_ you so much more that I can handle. There's no need to add extras at that."

He sees Kurt parting his lips to complain and he's afraid for a few seconds: there's something hanging between them, something that Kurt might use to strike him. But Kurt just winces, avoiding an answer – Sebastian hates it that he's sort of curious to know what he was going to say – and making everything easier between them (things _must_ be easy between them, there's no reason to make them worse).

So Sebastian just stays in silence as he stares at Kurt rummaging into his closet, without being too worried about his judgment.

/

"This looks less horrible."

It's almost been an hour and Sebastian sighs because he can't believe Kurt hasn't found anything cool in his wardrobe. He spreads his arms, almost in an attempt to show how the clingy dark short-sleeved t-shirt emphasizes his perfect muscles, maybe better than Kurt has had the chance to see them so far.

Not only he's particularly surprised that Kurt isn't drooling over his perfect body - because how could he _**not**_ drool? -, but he is also rather puzzled when Hummel chuckles putting his hand on his mouth in an adorable way.

Then he understands exactly what it's happening.

"You haven't really done this ..." he mutters threatening, "don't tell me you made me undress and dress back a whole hour just to discard all my closet without even enjoying the show while I take off my clothes because you fucking turned every single time ..." He threatens almost, but Kurt looks like he's really trying hard not to laugh.

"Can I just answer that, maybe, the truth is that anything of what's in here suits you?" He asks ironically, nodding back towards the closet behind him.

"You tried."

Sebastian's answer makes him realize that he won't find a way out. He simply has to stay here picking something that Sebastian could wear.

/

Another 20 minutes go by and they don't manage to accomplish anything: Kurt isn't making fun of him now, it's not some sort of revenge or something. Actually, Kurt doesn't find _anything_ that looks good enough on Sebastian to leave him completely satisfied (also, he had to put aside part of hate for him to analyze him objectively).

He would have preferred mocking Sebastian about his clothes actually, but the truth is that Kurt finds hard to do so. Whatever Sebastian wears – Kurt has to admit it – just fits his gorgeous body perfectly. Even though Kurt turns around every time Sebastian strips down and puts something up again, when he turns back he really feels like Sebastian is slapping his perfect body on his face.

He has no idea why it's happening, but it's sort of creepy has built up between them again slowly as the minutes went by: it's not like Kurt wants to step back from it – too proud to make so – but the fact that Sebastian keeps passing his eyes from Kurt and his own body, almost challenging him with his gaze, it's starting to become harder than it should be; the more time that goes by, the harder it gets, mostly because Kurt has become _aware._

For all this time – when he wasn't aware – Kurt hadn't found it this hard to ignore Sebastian's body; but since things have started to turn out differently – or maybe they just looked so – and by that he means that Sebastian's eyes seem to whisper to him "_now it's your turn, just strip_", Kurt has gotten nervous: his fingers move anxiously on every surface, on his own legs, his eyes roll, almost as if he's desperately trying to convince Sebastian that this isn't funny.

_It isn't_ indeed, not for Kurt, but this detail is surely what makes it funny to Sebastian instead.

He is trying to pull his eyes off of Sebastian's gorgeous arms as hard as he can because it doesn't help and he also doesn't want it to turn out into something more: he is slowly getting use to cool off the tension between them whenever Sebastian decides to take advantage of Kurt's sexual inexperience to embarrass him, so he's learning how to survive.

"How do I look?" Sebastian asks, ending his thoughts and lifting an eyebrow at him, which is enough to make Kurt understand it's a trap.

Kurt's eyes wander in temptation: he stares at the perfect lines on Sebastian's muscles, tight in his black close-fitting t-shirt, v-necked, and feels wrecked; Kurt has a personality, he can't allow Sebastian to take such an advantage on him, he has to prove him he's not so charming as he thinks and it's just about Kurt not being _used_ to looking at someone like this, not after they have shared something intimate like they did during the last week.

"It makes you look thinner," he murmurs, more softly then he expected himself to, "and you're too tall to look thinner."

His words must sound unbelievable because when he looks at Sebastian again, the familiar smirk he's used to is back on his mouth and he's blinking ironically.

"Good. If this isn't right either, pull it off." He says, lifting an eyebrow. "You made me change my outfit so many times my arms have got weak."

Kurt looks at him confused, and then he shrugs because he has no idea what Sebastian wants exactly.

"You pulled off a thousand things that were on by now. I can't see what the problem with another one is actually." He answers but Sebastian just sighs, making Kurt realize he has misunderstood the question. Kurt opens his eyes wide and lifts his eyebrows, pointing towards himself. "Do you want _me_ to do that?" He asks surprised, starting to feel new familiar shivers that make him want to beat Sebastian down.

But Sebastian doesn't even answer; he just nods with a knowing smile on his face and spreads his arms for Kurt to see his torso.

"It shouldn't be a big deal, babe, and you must start knowing my body. It's going to be useful for our next lessons."

Kurt murmurs something meaningless, but he steps towards Sebastian anyway, ignoring the smug grin on his face at the movement; his eyes run along his body again, studying the soft pattern on his t-shirt, as Kurt _knows_ that it's going to feel heavy and raw under his fingertips.

Then he rolls his eyes again and steps back.

"Could you … could you just stop acting like an idiot for once?" He asks and he's shocked when he sees Sebastian's grin becoming more natural and spontaneous.

"Nice try, Kurt." He says, shrugging again while Kurt looks at him confused, his arms crossed back against his chest. "I was just making sure you didn't get over the schedules of our lessons, taking advantage of it." He grabs the hems of his shirt and starts pulling it off until it's up on his chest. "I didn't want you to get too … _attached _to me. I was worried that you might be attracted to my perfection. You see, that'd make things a lot more complicated."

Kurt is confused, _completely_ confused.

He has thought from the very first moment that Sebastian _wanted_ something like that. Obviously, it's not because he thought Sebastian could be interested in him, he has always known that it would have been because Sebastian wanted a boy toy all to himself within the walls of Dalton Academy and because he loves seeing his enemy falling for him.

So – he has to admit it – it's sort of weird that Sebastian is suddenly building a wall between them; not that Kurt wants to be attracted to him – _he certainly is not_ – but he was expecting it to be exactly what _Sebastian_ wanted, so that he could hurt him easily.

There's a slight part of his brain – the usual part that he loves shutting up – that tells him something has changed in Sebastian since he's run from his room; maybe he's just over thinking though and Sebastian is just lunatic lately, so much that he doesn't even feel the need to constantly satisfy his enormous ego, a desire that he usually always shows.

The best thing now, though, for both, is ignoring whatever meaning this could have and just go back to reality. They don't even know what this is about apparently, so it would only be a waste of time to both of them.

"I don't understand why you want to avoid that though," Kurt answers finally, "I couldn't be attracted to you anyway because every time I see you, I can perfectly remember what sort of an ass you are." He spits out bitterly.

Sebastian takes off his shirt completely, throwing it on the bed.

"I'm wearing that." He says and brings his hands at the button of his jeans, while Kurt just winces.

"You're seriously going to wear whatever I discard, aren't you? Why do I feel like you just made fun of me this all time?" He asks and this time Sebastian smiles naturally as he flips the button. "So we're done?" Kurt asks again. "Can I go? Am I free?"

Sebastian breathes in slowly for some unknown reason and nods toward the door.

"Do so." He says, challenging as ever and Kurt clearly know why already: between him and the door, stands Sebastian, half naked – perfect, each and every single muscle of his torso just perfect -, unbuttoned jeans, and Kurt already knows he doesn't plan on moving anymore.

"Fine." He snaps anyways, trying not to show Sebastian his insecurity. "Fine, I'm going." He nods at himself mostly.

He needs a few seconds more and though that's quite embarrassing, he starts walking. His first steps are calm, he looks at the floor because meeting Sebastian's body with his eyes could be deadly. It's completely aware of the situation, he knows his _own_ body is still shocked at having felt the sensation of the orgasm for the first time and it's already searching for the next time it'll happen, though his brain doesn't seem to agree (he thinks that's quite normal actually; it's one of his first experiences and Sebastian is there to give it all to him, so that he muscles can't help but enjoy. That's why his body wants it). He doesn't want to let his mind be wrecked in such a wicked desire (even if Sebastian should actually teach him also how to face these desires and defeat them).

He walks with his head down, his look still focused on the tiles: he might looks like a coward like this, but Kurt is sure he needs it right now.

Unluckily, as soon as he walks beside Sebastian, he understand that Smythe doesn't share the thought.

He doesn't even have the time to feel his long fingers around his wrist because he's pushed fast against the mattress, with his back perfectly hitting the bed. The contact though isn't as intimate as Kurt had feared. It isn't intimate as the last one he has shared with Sebastian at least.

Sebastian is sitting on him, legs spread so that his body doesn't really touch Kurt's – his legs just barely brush where they surround Kurt's thighs actually. He stares down at Kurt from there and Kurt focuses his gaze on his smirk, which is better than his naked torso.

"How do I look now?" Sebastian asks ironically, winking and already tasting his victory, picturing Kurt blushing and stuttering – secretly wanting to touch him; but he's quite surprised when Kurt just laughs. "Oh, you think this is funny?" He asks again and Kurt puts a hand on his mouth, unable to stop.

Sebastian winces because clearly that's not the reaction he was expecting from Kurt and maybe it's also hurting his pride. He puts his hands on his hips and looks at Kurt strictly.

"If it weren't for your annoying gay face, one would wonder if you're really gay. If you are, I can't really understand what's so funny in _this_." He lifts his hands and points at him own torso, every single muscle of his abs looking perfect on his thin body.

Kurt keeps giggling for a few seconds and he only stops when Sebastian is throwing daggers at him through his eyes. He tries not to think about their bodies being so close together on a bed. He actually tries not to think and that's it. He's laughing and he just _wants to laugh_ because it feels amazing.

"Sorry," he says ironically, giggling just a little still, "it's just that your clothes are so awful that I have to admit this is the best look until now." He jokes and he is already aware that Sebastian won't miss the chance to use his words against him.

"You really don't need to find excuses to tell that you like seeing me naked." He mocks him and Kurt is shocked by himself when he realizes he's leaning to slap playfully at Sebastian's thigh, making him wince again as Kurt laughs (it's not surprising because Kurt knows he can't stop laughing when he's nervous). "This is getting depressing. Don't laugh at me, there's nothing to laugh about."

Sebastian's wince gets more serious and Kurt is laughing again against his will. That face is _too much_ _fun_ not to laugh.

"Okay, I've started laughing because your clothes suck …" He confesses, as his chest lifts and deflates fast, because his body misses the breath he needs because of the laughs.

"But …?" Sebastian asks, since Kurt didn't finish the sentence.

There's a moment of silence during which Kurt allows himself to analyze the detail - sooner or later he's going to realize that analyzing details hurts: there is something strange in the fact that Sebastian is _asking_, and this something strange – he realizes a moment later – is that if Sebastian asks, it means that he is interested in the answer.

It's weird to realize how such a stupid thing surprises him. Are they really so awful toward each other that Kurt gets surprised if Sebastian wants to know what's going through his mind? Although, maybe, Kurt has to admit, it's better for them to keep this distance and don't change things too much: Sebastian enjoys teasing him too much, already more than he should and Kurt doesn't want to become his favorite victim – although there's a fine chance that he is already.

He thinks that Sebastian already enjoys too see him stuttering and struggling every time, so he just wants to avoid it as much as possible.

"But ..." He takes another pause that makes Sebastian sigh, then decides to just be honest, "laughing with you feels awkward. We should be super enemies and hate each other or something."

Sebastian instinctively lifts an eyebrow and crosses his arms over his chest – his _naked_ chest, Kurt's mind suggests, but Kurt tries to ignore it - looking at him suspiciously.

"Are you _having fun_ laughing about me? I thought that was usual. I laugh a lot about you." He tries to make it sound sarcastic, but it comes out differently and confused, and Kurt stares as Sebastian winces at himself for that.

"Me too. But this is your room; I shouldn't be here, on your bed. It feels awkward because a few weeks ago I was trying so hard to always keep a distance between your room and I." He answers shrugging against the mattress but he has no idea why he's just being honest like this. It's probably because there's nothing bad or impish.

"Of course. That was before you decided to hire me; I couldn't teach you anything if you stay away from my room, you know that right?" Sebastian asks and Kurt immediately nods, slapping Sebastian's thigh again, playfully.

This time, he wasn't really expecting Sebastian's reaction. His body shakes for a second, then Kurt finds the tip of nose brushing as Sebastian's again as he leans over him – which is bad because he isn't sure he could stand this becoming a habitude. This time it gets a little less traumatic: Sebastian is_ almost_ pressing onto his body, his face hanging over Kurt's.

Their eyes are chained but Kurt isn't sure what he is actually reading in Sebastian's ones. When he sees Sebastian's hand on the mattress beside his hand, his arm stretched out, Kurt realizes that Sebastian has just lost his balance (though he doesn't want to wonder about how _Sebastian Perfection Smythe_ might seriously lose his balance because it would bring a new wave of awkward questions that he doesn't feel like facing yet).

Once again, Kurt's eyes wonder on Sebastian's thin lips, getting closer to him day by day. He knows it's not going to happen now: there's no lesson going on, Sebastian has just stumbled on himself, and by the way, he's just resigned at the idea that he should stop hoping for a First Kiss that's never going to happen (he's also starting to give a reason why to that, but it hurts his self-esteem too much).

"I should go …" He whispers on Sebastian's face, as Smythe never tears his gaze away from him. If Sebastian was smirking as usual, Kurt'd have though that he's just making fun of him; but Sebastian just looks serious and thoughtful and Kurt hates himself for wanting to know what's going through his mind.

"Yeah," Sebastian replies way too seriously. "You should _totally_ go now."

It's just a brief moment.

During this pause of silence and gaze, Kurt is able to wonder, for the first time, if Sebastian might be afraid of facing something. He's scared to find out what this something might be, but he's here now and Sebastian wants him to go and there's no real reason for him to do it actually, and that's what makes him wonder.

What if Sebastian is _scared_ about this?

What if Sebastian is trembling and he can't notice?

He shakes his head just slightly because it's totally a stupid idea: Sebastian Smythe doesn't tremble, ever. He kicks it out of his mind because it's totally crazy (he is starting to think about Sebastian in a new human way lately, and that's bad because, he has to admit it, he likes Sebastian – though just as a person, no other meaning behind it – just the way he is, as he acts with Kurt indeed).

He just thinks that Sebastian is – more likely – just annoyed about how close they are and he wants to avoid it.

"Okay-" He tries to make Sebastian notice that if doesn't move back, it's unlikely that he can go away – shifting under his naked torso.

For a moment Kurt just stops to think about how he is supposed to face the next lessons if Sebastian eventually decides to strip like this. Then, Sebastian is moving to make room for him, so he just stops thinking about it for now.

As soon as Sebastian steps out of the bed, Kurt slides on the mattress until he's sitting on the edge and looking up at Sebastian.

Sebastian is already smirking again, so it means that things aren't going to be too weird between them eventually.

"See you-"

"Later." Sebastian cuts him before he can finish. "See you later."

Kurt nods slightly – well, it _is_ weird anyway, but he knows they're just going to pretend nothing happened next time – and stands up, walking with his head down. He steps towards the door, without adding anything, but Sebastian stops him there.

"Kurt." He says and Kurt turns to him immediately, surprised at how fast his body had obeyed the implied order.

"Hmm?"

"If I'm coming naked at your friend's party, you can consider yourself guilty." He says, smirking and pointing at his naked abdomen with his hands.

It's awkward because the joke is totally out of place, but it manages to break the tension a bit especially because Kurt doesn't really look at where Sebastian is pointing.

"Put that on." He answers, the door already opened as he points at the tight black t-shirt who made Sebastian's body look awesome. "That's totally the only thing I can save from here."

When Sebastian nods ironically, Kurt knows he can close the door behind his back, but he feels like Sebastian is going to ignore his suggestion anyway. Actually, Kurt feels like he's going to burn that shirt.

/

The party is almost over.

It's quite late – never too late for Sebastian Smythe, though – and music fills the room as the guys are mostly asleep or hyperactive from alcohol.

Brittany is sitting on Artie's lap; they are kissing and cuddling, just like Puckerman and Lauren.

Mercedes is sitting on the floor with her legs spread and she's drinking something. She looks like she's having fun but maybe it's just the blast of the party.

Santana is somewhere with Sam and even though it might seem weird, there's a calm in the chaos that makes everything enjoyable, even if the noise cracks right into his head.

When he needs to grab Kurt's hips to keep him from falling as the Blainchel duet sounds in the room, Sebastian immediately wonders why the hell he doesn't just let him fall to the ground. He deserves that for how much he's drunk.

Kurt's hands reach for his shirt, holding the hems into his fingers while Sebastian tries to hold his waist so that he doesn't fall. He would have never thought Kurt Hummel was the kind of boy who got drunk.

"Sebastian?" Kurt asks into his arms, blinking to focus on him. "I just want to disappear …" He murmurs and Sebastian steps a little back, leaning his back against the counter behind him and letting Kurt shift closer.

He shouldn't care by the way, but he's noticed Kurt's face during spin the bottle and where the song had begun. Not that he cares about Kurt's mood, but he knows what he's feeling. Kurt's annoyed and sad because he doesn't manage to get Blaine's attention, which is not a good reason to end the night like he is doing.

"We would all be happier if you did." Sebastian answers, trying to keep some distance between them. It doesn't work because Kurt wraps his arms around his neck and leans his chest to Sebastian's, making him inhale the smell of alcohol.

"I'm starting to think so …" Kurt confesses and Sebastian abruptly wraps his own arms around Kurt's waist, feeling somehow like he has to protect this lost puppy, "That it'd be good if I just disappeared …"

It hurts a little.

Non that he really cares – _he doesn't care_ -, it's just that it's sad to look at someone as happy and strong as Kurt who get himself down for a stupid crush.

When Kurt finally leans with his body against Sebastian's, chest to chest as he breathes warmly into the crook of Sebastian's neck, covering his skin with the air coming out of his lungs in a weirdly pleasant wet hotness. Maybe he should get Kurt drunk for their lessons.

It takes him a few seconds – probably because "Don't You Want Me" isn't exactly the right song to think to – then Sebastian is back to Kurt's words. They strike him harder now that he thinks about it.

"I wouldn't know who to make fun of …" He whispers, almost as if he's afraid that someone else might hear. Kurt lifts his head, looking at him thoughtfully with a lifted eyebrow. His blue eyes are a little blurred and darkened, revealing his drunken gaze as if he's trying to analyze Sebastian's face and, _shit_, Sebastian hates being analyzed like this.

"So … are you telling me that I don't have to disappear because you have to make fun of me?" He asks, stuttering a little. Sebastian doesn't even realize when he's starting to tighten the grip of his arms around Kurt's body. "But I want to disappear now, if I do, no one would care and …"

"Shhh …" Sebastian hushes him, trying to stop his stupid words before they come out completely as he lifts a hand, pressing it against the back of Kurt's head to hold him back close into his chest. "You're crossing the limit of stupid words you've got to waste in one day, Kurt …" He giggles and Kurt's stopped answer. He's just breathing against Sebastian now.

He feels a little weird, he has to admit it. It's probably because Kurt's sort of his enemy at Dalton. Well, maybe enemy is just too much for them, but it's surely his non-stop challenge and looking at him like this – it's not about the alcohol, it's about how wrecked up Kurt's feelings seems to be – is totally unfair: Sebastian likes the idea of constantly challenging him when they can use the same weapons and Kurt has no right to be upset while talking to him. It makes it less funny that it usually is.

While Blaine and Rachel are still singing and Sebastian couldn't care less, he feels a little silly at hugging Kurt like this. He has already started feeling silly in Kurt's room, then his own, and now it's just another step to the day he is going to feel like a complete idiot about him.

"Why am I still here?" Kurt murmurs weakly against his shoulder, "Carry me home …" He whispers, brushing Sebastian's light shirt with his forehead, "The shirt … I thought I told you to-"

"Do you want me to carry you home?" Sebastian asks, pressing his fingers into Kurt's soft hair to prevent him from moving and ignoring the tickling sensation on his fingertips.

"Nope … home … not _home_." Kurt repeats senselessly, as Sebastian lifts an eyebrow at him. Kurt's breath on his skin burns, it's way too hot as it shouldn't be. "I just want to go home, not _my_ house, you get it?"

Sebastian arches both his eyebrows as he keeps holding him, even if he's clearly confused about whatever Kurt's trying to tell him. He doesn't push it though, because Kurt doesn't insist. In fact, he's probably falling asleep against him and in this case, Sebastian is totally fine with it because he doesn't want to spend the night decoding his drunken words.

It takes a lot of seconds – maybe because of the alcohol in his own system too, even though it's not that much – before he realizes what Kurt meant. He shivers at the idea and hates himself for that, as he thinks that this isn't the way things were supposed to go. It's not what he's planned when he proposed his deal to Kurt.

Kurt is just a baby penguin. He knew this was going to be fun back then and it _has been fun_ until tonight. Not even holding Kurt into his arms has made things different: he loves the game between them, it doesn't make it any harder. Not even Kurt whispering stupid things – _hell_, he's confirming Sebastian's theories about how stupid he is – has made him felt a little pity to start and consider things differently.

His constantly thought in the last minutes as been that they're just going to keep the deal on because Sebastian has just so many things he wants to teach Kurt still, so many ways to use his body and Kurt's not going to make him change his mind when acting like a lost puppy; especially because it's from a stupid reason, just because he's hoped that the bottle would have pointed at him instead of Rachel Berry.

It's just going to be normal after tonight: Sebastian is still going to text Kurt fast before he jumps into his room, taking him by surprise.

But Kurt has just done this … _thing_ now and it just makes everything awkward.

He can't really call his room _home_. It's so dirty and unfair of him to make everything different just because he is drunk and feels like he can make something like that true.

Sebastian is just about to tell him that he can forget about it, that he's not going to carry him to his room, _home_, especially knowing that it has a completely different meaning, since his _home_ is the place where they actually share their intimacy. That's exactly what he wants to do now, letting Finn carry him home, his _real_ home – okay, maybe it has some sort of sense … maybe – instead of Dalton, so he doesn't have to worry about it.

But his plans get lost quickly.

"Sebastian," Kurt sobs against his shirt and Sebastian feels the soft material wetting against his skin, "carry me _home_, I don't want to do this in front of everybody, I don't want them to see me …"

And God, Sebastian wants so bad to tell him that he doesn't care because it would help him feeling better with himself; but he still has got a heart into his chest. And it's sort of aching right now.

"Please …" Kurt whispers again, sobbing harder and Sebastian has that he knows now the way his voice cracks and then goes back to hoarse shattered sound that accompanies his tears – Sebastian hasn't seen them yet but feeling the wetness against his body is enough to make him decide that for one night, he's going to step on his own pride.

"Okay," He whispers back, making his fingers slide through Kurt's hair until he brushes the back of his head and pulls him closer into his chest, "Okay, I'll get you out of here."

"Home …" Kurt stutters confusingly before he's sobbing again.

"_Home_." Sebastian corrects with his voice, even though he's not sure Kurt can hear the different way his voice has marked the word. He doesn't need to think about it too much because Kurt stops sobbing, so maybe he did catch it.

/

"hmmmph … Bastian?" Kurt's weak voice gets his attention, making him pull his eyes away from the road for a few seconds, to gaze at him.

He can clearly see that Kurt's eyes are still half-closed as he tries to look around the car, failing miserably. As pitiful as he looks, he manages to steal Sebastian a weak grin.

"W-Where …?" Kurt tries to ask but he can't complete the sentence before he is closing his eyes again. He still tries to lift up against the seat, but he falls back immediately.

"I have to wake up, gotta go back-"

"Home?" Sebastian cuts him, looking at him again, but Kurt's eyes are still closed. He breathes in, looking back at the road, just as he was doing before. "I'll carry you there." He repeats, his skin getting sensible at the wind blowing through the car window as he drives through the highway to Westerville.

"You … drive …" Kurt whispers confusedly and stupidly, his lips slightly parted against the seat.

Sebastian needs another few seconds to realize what Kurt is saying. Once again, he's surprised by how subtle he is when he's drunk.

"I'll take you by feet too. I'm not going to leave you on the main door just because we've arrived." He says and this time he doesn't get an answer. He turns to Kurt and watches him sleep with a new peaceful face.

This time the picture doesn't make him smile though. He winces and keeps looking forward, feeling his shoulder shiver when the wind blows strong again, brushing under the shirt and touching his skin directly.

He leans a hand over the dashboard and skillfully pulls out a cigarette.

He really needs it.

He needs to find a way to let this new warming sensation slide over him.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N**: I've been fast this time :P And you'll probably get another chapter in the next few days before I leave. If you only read TMTM, I wanted to tell you that I've posted other Kurtbastian long fics these days, if you're interested! Also, months ago I was blessed with wonderful arts for this fic, you can find them all in the 'teach me touch me' tag!

Thank you for being so positive and lovely to me! Seeing this feedback makes me so happy, you have no idea!

We'll catch up very soon, although I don't know yet if it is for oneshots or updates! - xoxo

**Beta:** Amanda908565.

/

**Chapter 9**

He has no idea what's happening around him. He has just felt someone pushing him here and there for some time as he couldn't find the strength to open his eyes and gaze at the arms that are holding him, but then he's relieved when his head rests on something soft.

When he finally manages to look over the tip of his nose, he blinks and stares at the show before his eyes: Sebastian is leaning, bent on his knees, and he's undoing Kurt's boots. Kurt swallows for a second, and then shakes his head like he wants to check that this is real and not some sort of poison dream.

A little late, he realizes that his head is spinning and when Sebastian's gaze falls on him he blinks again, so that he can focus on him clearly, especially his smirk, even though it looks softer and more tired than usual, a little less smug (_weaker_, his mind suggest evilly as he tries to ignore it, especially while he is so confused).

"My lady," Sebastian murmurs lowly – luckily for Kurt, because that soft whisper already sounded like a bomb into his head, "you're back to life, I see."

Sebastian's smirk drops though as soon as Kurt winces in a pain he doesn't seem to be able to read.

Kurt exactly knows what it means. It's the same joke Sebastian uses against it all the time, but he clearly knows the reason why tonight it hurts even more, and he doesn't even feel like fighting back (not that he really can when he's completely drunk, but Kurt would have tried anyway if he wasn't so depressed).

It's the worst night to joke about his look seriously.

"If I were a girl … maybe Blaine would kiss me." He answers, wrinkling his lips and Sebastian winces, pulling one boot away, then the other, before he stands up and puts his fingers on the buttons of Kurt's jacket, starting to open it.

He has to admit he's a little surprised when Kurt doesn't fight back and just keeps his gaze down. Once again, he understands (he hopes it's just for tonight though, because he is probably not ready to understand Kurt Hummel daily).

"Kurt, he was drunk, he would have kiss a trunk if he had the chance to do." He answers, unable to keep a laugh at how stupid this conversation actually sounds as he has already unbuttoned half of Kurt's jacket.

"I wanna be a trunk." Kurt complains then, pouting even more, and Sebastian pulls the strips of his jacket apart, sighing and lifting his gaze impatiently.

"No, you don't." He says as he makes the jacket go down along Kurt's shoulders. There's something in this simple movement though, even though it's nothing if compared to what they've already done, that makes Sebastian doubt_ everything_ for a second. Then he comes back to himself and shakes his head. "You just need to get some sleep. You have to and the same goes for me, Kurt."

Sebastian steps back, grabbing the hems of the covers and pulling them down. He nods towards Kurt and Kurt crawls along the bed obediently until he reaches for the pillow. He slips under the sheets and puts his head on the pillow, while his hair is starting to look messy and straight over his forehead and his eyes become heavy.

"You were right …" He murmurs, with his eyes closed, trying to open them but failing miserably; Sebastian has no idea what that's supposed to mean, so he just lifts and eyebrow and crosses his arms to his chest.

"I'm _always _right." He answers while his mind starts wondering about what. He doesn't have any time for friendly conversations thought; he just wants to go to sleep, he's starting to feel tired and Kurt doesn't seem like he wants to let it go.

"Nope. You're always wrong." He says against the pillow. "But this time you were totally right."

Sebastian decides to face it. He's already too curious anyway to give up, so all he can do now is to go along with Kurt's whims.

These bright irises shift slightly, analyzing Sebastian from head to toe – as if Kurt needs to check that it is him and no one else, before he goes back to his face. Sebastian knows that if Kurt wasn't drunk, he wouldn't look straight into his eyes like this.

"I have a gay face …" Kurt whispers, while his lips wrinkle again, pouting in a way that would usually look funny and maybe even cute, but that right now just seems honest and weak.

"Of course you do." Sebastian answers shrugging, but the pout gets sadder. What is he supposed to do? Telling him that it's not true? Comforting him? That's not so Sebastian-ish. "I don't see why you're realizing it now though."

Kurt's nostrils widen just slightly and then Sebastian gets it; he is about to cry.

Not that Kurt cares too much: he's in bed now, he's safe, so he can also stay here crying for the rest of his life, he doesn't even care about how sad that sounds.

"No one would want to kiss this face …" He whines, breathing in slowly.

Kurt knows he's being stupid; he knows that it doesn't make sense, he realizes it even though he's completely drunk and yet he can't help but sobbing, wondering if it's just the alcohol itself making him so sensible.

"Tell me you're not going to be this stupid, please." Sebastian confirms out loud, but it isn't enough to convince him.

Kurt shifts on the mattress and puts his cheek on it, covered in the warmth of the sheets as he tries to look into Sebastian's eyes without closing his own, even though they're already getting wet again.

"What am I supposed to say?" He asks, and Sebastian hears that higher-pitched tone before his voice gets low again. "He would never kiss me … he prefers kissing _a girl_ to my obnoxious gay face …"

He hates the smirk on Sebastian's face for so many reasons: it's indelicate to smile while he's crying; it makes him understand how stupid his reasoning is; it makes him feel childish and silly. But the truth is that Kurt is serious: he doesn't understand what the problem with himself is. Months have passed and Blaine still doesn't get the signals he's throwing at him, _none_ of them, and suddenly kissing _Rachel Berry_ looks a better idea to Blaine than kissing him.

"Why are you laughing?" He just asks weakly when he hears Sebastian giggle, "This isn't funny. All I've ever asked for was for him to pay attention to me, but he prefers singing to Shakiro in a GAP store and kissing my best friend. Anything that breathes and walks is better than me, and I'm worse than anybody in whatever I do, and if I knew that before, if I knew you were right I-"

"Kurt, get some sleep. You're blabbing." Sebastian cuts him, stepping toward the door. "It was spin the bottle, they didn't even kiss because he wanted to. The game chose."

"He liked it." Kurt answers and Sebastian hates that he can see his wet eyes even in the almost complete darkness in the room. He hates it even most that it keeps him from lowering the door-handle.

He doesn't want Kurt to feel bad, not for such a stupid thing, but mainly, he doesn't want it because he feels guilty: he has mocked Kurt for so long about his face and look; Kurt is singular of course, but this doesn't mean that he has to believe that all of his insults are true. On the contrary, Sebastian thought that Kurt had started to understand that it is just part of the game between them.

"No way. When he's going to be sober enough to remember, he'll feel sick about it." Sebastian complains, breathing slowly as he tries to be patient enough to not insult Kurt, not right now. "Just sleep, and when you'll be sober, you'll realize that too."

Kurt groans and sobs again.

_It's stupid_. Kurt knows this is the most stupid thing he's ever thought, but still he can't help but feeling depressed. He turns his face and almost sinks it into the mattress, trying to choke his cry because even if he's drunk, he's starting to realize that sobbing in front of Sebastian twice in one night can be sort of deadly.

He tries to turn off his brain then, because his head hurts with stabs he's not used to. He manages to do it eventually because, even if he doesn't know how many time has been since he's turned around, he can finally hear the door slam, so Sebastian is probably out of the room right now.

Something though makes him startle in his half sleep.

He feels the mattress shifting under his body and he's forced to open his eyes back, his head spinning for how fast he's done it. He turns over the pillow to look at Sebastian who has laid beside him and looking at his face from just a few inches away.

"Get out …" Kurt murmurs, closing his eyes and relaxing again. "The last thing I need right now is for you to make fun of me, seriously …"

He feels something on his skin but he isn't sober enough to understand what it is and he doesn't have the strength to look up again.

Sebastian though is analyzing him.

He's gazing at the tiny little river running on Kurt's cheek, stopped half-way and unwilling to continue his course. Once again tonight – alcohol clearly makes him sensible – he has to keep from the tickling sensation of his fingers that push to dry Kurt's skin. And then, he's realizing lately that it would be too hard to lift his hand from where he's leant it, between Kurt's chin and shoulder, pressing against the side of his neck.

Also, moving his hand would mean making Kurt realize that it's there too.

"Get out …" Kurt repeats, his lips parted and a tiny spot of saliva making his lower lip shine.

"Can I stay?" Sebastian asks, barely giving Kurt the chance to finish the sentence. Kurt's eyes go wide open and he arches his eyebrows – the blushing color of his cheeks from alcohol making him look funny. "If you need some help, you know, eventually to throw up or-"

"No, you can't." Kurt snaps fast and Sebastian knows that if he weren't a little drunk too, he wouldn't even insist on this and just get out of Kurt's room.

"Just for tonight …" He whispers and understands that his breath has just reached the skin of Kurt's face from the way Kurt's blinking; it is enough to make him realize just how close they are right now, because he hadn't noticed the few inches between them before.

He can perfectly read it into Kurt's eyes that he's trying to consider it, but he also doesn't look like he can do it. Eventually, Kurt just sighs and rolls his eyes – weirdly and a little forced.

"Okay." He nods. "I don't even have the strength to throw you out."

Sebastian barely smiles – he knows that when they're going to wake up whatever is happening right now is going to look different, but he just can't bring himself to care about it know, not while Kurt is crying and part of the reasons why he's going it has to do with his insults – and pulls his hand away from Kurt's neck, making his shoes fall to the ground and sneaking under the sheets.

He reaches for the pillow too, beside Kurt, and breathes in slowly, closing his eyes, because it's totally time to get some sleep.

"It's not right …" Kurt's weak voice makes him startle. "It's not fair …"

"Sleep." Sebastian repeats but then he's just curious: he opens his eyes to stare into Kurt's – weirdly wide opened. He knows there's something wrong growing between them. It might be stupid that he feels it becomes he came first that day, but still Kurt's pout does help him making things clearer in his mind, that's for sure.

"Am I really _that_ bad?" Kurt asks, his voice sounding cracked again. "I just wanted a kiss …" He murmurs and looks down, probably at nothing even though Sebastian feels his gaze on his chest. "Do you realize how pathetic I am? A gay guy would rather kiss a girl than notice me, and I tried in every possible way, I've given him chances to get it, but I'm not even … pretty enough to get someone to kiss me, not even for a stupid game like spin the bottle, not even if he's drunk and-" He stops for a second when he feels Sebastian's hand pressed back against the crook of his neck; even though Sebastian's long fingers are arching, fingertips pressing on Kurt's soft skin, Kurt continues, pretending that he doesn't feel it, "And you have no idea how much I understand what you've told me for weeks. You've always been right about me and I did nothing but make you look like you were a bitch while you were just telling the truth and I-"

"Can I teach you something?" Sebastian asks, as his brain has stopped listening at the words _I just wanted a kiss_, ignoring whatever Kurt is raving about.

Kurt just shakes his head.

"No, you can't. This isn't the right time. Are you even _listening_ to me?" He asks, weakly lifting an eyebrow. "The last thing I need now is one of your stupid lessons. Maybe I just don't need you to teach me anything at all because the boy I like just doesn't care about me and-"

He stops again when Sebastian's fingers press harder on his neck, making him lift his gaze to search for Sebastian's eyes while his own are wide opened and confused. Just now he realizes that the inches between his face and Sebastian's have suddenly been cut off, too much for the standards.

The panic exploding through his body feels crazy. He has waited for this for so long, he has wanted so many times.

The first time Kurt though Sebastian's lips would taste awesome was probably in this room, when he called him to tell him about the deal. It's been a long time since then, and Kurt realizes so much how things are changing between them day by day; he realizes even while he's completely drunk, he knows that they joke differently, that it's not hate – which has never been real actually, he knows what's going on.

Mostly, he's surprised to find out that the second time it happened he didn't just think that Sebastian's lips might taste good. While Sebastian's breath is brushing Kurt's lower lip, gently sliding against his slightly parted mouth, he realizes in shock that he _wanted_ that kiss, and he didn't just consider a random First Kiss as he had thought until now.

But his mind is still clouded, he doesn't know what he's actually thinking right now, or maybe he just can't tell if it does make sense at all.

He is starting to hate himself now. If he didn't pull back when he had Rachel on the phone, Sebastian would have just kissed him for fun, to embarrass him, just because he wanted to give it back to Kurt the way he had kissed his neck before, and then Kurt would have been able to avoid this sudden explosion warming his chest with a harsh stab he isn't able to decode. He almost thinks he's about to pass out in poison.

He realizes immediately that he's exaggerating, firstly because he's not passing out and also because he can perfectly breathe in Sebastian's breath and he's got his eyes linked to his.

He knows Sebastian and he also knows what's happening: Sebastian is just playing with him, he's just preparing Kurt to his next disappointment – _disappointment? Oh crap, he isn't supposed to think about Sebastian __**not**__ kissing him as a disappointment_ – showing him how mean he can be to take advantage of Kurt's pain to only make him feel worse.

He's going to shift back in a few seconds, with a satisfied smirk on his face cause by Kurt's dreamy bright eyes, the waiting he isn't able not to show him, even though he is trying. Sebastian is probably already enjoying the moment Kurt's chest is going to lift in a sigh – he won't know how much it hurts Kurt at least, at this is making him feel better.

But whatever Kurt is thinking is going to happen, that's not just happening.

The hand leaning on his neck moves up just a bit along the column, until Sebastian's thumb rests on Kurt's cheek, as he starts to brush it and dry away what's left of that tear that has become just a wet patch and warm on the soft pattern of his impeccable skin.

Sebastian's eyes leave Kurt's own to turn to his pink shaking lips – Kurt hopes it's not too obvious – and Sebastian's own curve slightly into a smirk Kurt has never seen on his face before.

He has seen many of Sebastian's smirks and grins.

It took him just a few months to perfectly understand every grin and smirk, but this is different, and Kurt is panicking because he has no idea what it's supposed to mean, how _he's supposed to read it_.

He doesn't manage to do that though.

Sebastian's fingertip is still pressed against his cheek when he leans his neck fast, cutting the last inches of space between them and pressing his thin lips on Kurt's mouth. For a few second, it's just that: Kurt has instinctively closed his eyes and something inside him scares him, makes him shake evidently and Sebastian must sense that because his thumb has started brushing Kurt's cheek again.

_First Kiss._

Kurt is still trying to focus on the words but then he realizes that he _mustn't _focus because he's going to ruin what is happening.

He should wonder if he's really feeling something inside or it's just the enthusiasm of the novelty makes him dizzy; but he doesn't. He tightens his eyelids, pressing them together as he's trying to focus and, right then, he feels Sebastian's taste. He knows it's probably impossible to perceive a taste with such a superficial pressure of lips but jeez, he really doesn't have taste buds on his lips but Sebastian feels warm and good, more than Kurt could have imagined.

The hand around his neck tightens and Sebastian leans is neck further. Almost as if this could be a silent order, Kurt parts his lips and can't help but startles when Sebastian catches his upper lip into his mouth, sucking it just a little without leaving it, playing with it in a way that it's making Kurt crazy, because it's his fucking first kiss and it should be different, it should be just a bare touch.

There's a second, just a crazy second – while Sebastian goes down to catch his lower lip now, making Kurt's spine tremble in shivers and sparkles – that Kurt thinks that this isn't a lesson. He kicks thought out of his mind immediately. It's not like Sebastian wanted to kiss him and used an excuse because _Sebastian doesn't want to kiss him_, he is just _teaching him how to kiss_ because Kurt looks pitiful tonight.

The smirk he had seen on Sebastian's face is just a proof of how smug he is (that's a lie though because Kurt perfectly know Sebastian's smug smirk and it's not what he has seen; but thinking that it might be something different, right now, is dangerous and scary).

He shakes again when Sebastian's tongue brushes slowly into the arching dome of his upper lip as is he's asking for permission and Sebastian can't really ask for permission, it's so wrong and out of their schemes that Kurt is scared about it; but Sebastian's thumb is already stroking again the now warm skin, almost as if Sebastian _knows_ that Kurt needs to be reassured.

Kurt just relaxes his shoulders, trying to loosen them as much as he can and pushing away the anxiety which is starting to run over him. It's stupid, Sebastian had already been underneath him, their bodies had been pressed together tightly, but this kiss seems way more intimate than anything he has ever tried.

When he gets decided – surprised at how Sebastian is actually being patient, just tapping with the tip of his wet tongue against his closed mouth – and opens his mouth, Sebastian doesn't allow him any second thought.

_It's just lesson, he's doing this for me, _Kurt thinks, _it's not like he's longing to kiss me._

When Sebastian's tongue sweetly brushes his palate, he can't help but wonder where the hell has the boy who's thrown him on the bed harshly by keeping his elbows pressed together gone. Sebastian's tongue is arching and when his breath gets over it to sink into Kurt's mouth, Kurt stops hiding his own back.

When Kurt's tongue comes out, Sebastian catches it immediately so that their tongue brush together – too gently, too fucking gently – and Kurt can't help but feeling that moment of illusion when Sebastian seems to be something different, something more. He can clearly feel the heat, the warm hotness caused by the wet press that makes Sebastian's head tilt to get more of it. This time his tongue is moving harder into Kurt's mouth, making him breathe in through his nostrils as his hand subconsciously lifts to hold Sebastian's wrist tightly.

His body gets completely invaded by familiar warmth, similar to the one his mouth is going through as Sebastian pushes, exploing him, spoiling him, making Kurt choke on a moan again. He feels the vibrations of his vocal chords roll right onto the wet, spooning skin of his tongue and then into Sebastian's mouth.

When Sebastian's tongue flicks back and their lips touch experimentally in a few enjoyable smacks, Kurt finally opens his eyes, just in time to watch as Sebastian moves just a few inches back, leaving his mouth and tongue completely dry as ever.

He stares amazed at the thin line of saliva hanging between them before it cracks and then he looks at Sebastian's lips that are shiny, swollen and suddenly much more attractive then they usually are already; they're arched into a smile, _that smile_, as if they've change, not even during the kisses. Eventually, he goes back to Sebastian's eyes.

He breathes in very slowly, trying to say something – he still has no idea what he's going to say – but Sebastian cuts him.

"How was it, huh?" He asks, pulling his hand away from Kurt's neck and Kurt can't help but notice how hoarse and vain his voice sounds. He wonders if his own is going to come out like this (he isn't really thinking about why Sebastian would want to know about the kiss; he probably just wants to know if he has taught him well, if Kurt has any doubts about kissing; yeah, that's probably what Sebastian means).

"Cute." He answers then because he can't really say that it was horrible just to mock Sebastian because, even if it would have made anything easier – to bring back up the jokes between them, it would also be the biggest lie ever; but he also doesn't feel like sharing what his has felt already. "It was cute …"

Sebastian winces at that, as if he wants to pout, but the wince got immediately interrupted by a charming natural laugh that could kill according to Kurt. It was choked but spontaneous, _so_ spontaneous and _real_; it doesn't sound sarcastic, critic, nothing like that. It's just Sebastian laughing.

"_Cute_!" He repeats, doing a perfect impression of Kurt's voice, even though his own his higher now and it makes something crack painfully into Kurt's still poisoned head. The effects of his laugh on Kurt are totally awkward and make him feel like he's about to explode, right after his first kiss. "Was it a cute kiss? You can just say _cute, _my kisses aren't just cute!"

Kurt wonders about why he is insisting actually. Sebastian shouldn't even care, but he knows that the real reason isn't that hard to get: Sebastian can't accept an adjective that is not _fantastic, wonderful, amazing_ if it's about him. So this really has nothing to do with him wanting to know about how _their_ first kiss has been to Kurt – obviously, because there's nothing that actually belongs to _them_ in it -, it's just that Sebastian wants to be praised, as always.

"It was _cute_." Kurt repeats, underling the word with his voice as he's got his eyes still linked to Sebastian – who is still laughing and the sound of it is so calming that it doesn't allow to Kurt to feel nervous this time. For once, Sebastian's spontaneity doesn't make him feel uncomfortable psychologically, but physically: Sebastian has leant back, but Kurt can still feel his taste inside his mouth and every single move they make is fucking dangerous when he's still got alcohol running through his system.

"Cute?" Sebastian asks again, almost as if he's trying hard and desperately to make Kurt change his mind.

"Cute." Kurt answers sure, but Sebastian bites his lower lip and Kurt just knows perfectly that it's natural and subconscious, for once Sebastian he's not being tempting because he wants to.

Knowing that it is though doesn't help him.

He actually finds himself springing and grabbing the back of Sebastian's neck to pull him closer again.

They mouths crash together violently and fast, and the alcohol makes Sebastian's whimper get unnoticed to Kurt as he leans a legs to wrap it around the other's thighs, lifting it again then until he reaches his waist. He's just being impulsive but he's not really sober or aware about what's happening.

Sebastian's mouth is warm as his breath; his hand is hanging between the half-opened as if it wants to reach for something.

Kurt tries to catch Sebastian's mouth again as soon as he trails back, but Smythe avoids it. Kurt's eyebrows arch again, now because he's suddenly realizing what he is doing.

He stays with his lips parted a few inches away from Sebastian's mouth, as he feels unable to look away from the tiny shining drops along his lips, and he breathes in harshly.

"Don't you wanna kiss me, too?" He asks sure about the fact that if he was sober, he would _never_ ask of such a thing to Sebastian, because it makes him look terribly exposed, like he _needs_ Sebastian too kiss him. He can't really understand the sensation completely though, now that he's drunk.

Sebastian hesitates and Kurt can't help but wondering: _yes_ or _no,_ just two options. He also knows the answer is not that easy though: it's clear that Sebastian doesn't want to kiss him, but maybe he's just being a little human and thinking about what Kurt had said about Blaine and the kiss.

"You're drunk."

The answer makes him startle because it comes when Kurt had decided that Sebastian wasn't going to answer and would have just stared at him.

The next realization is that Sebastian is telling him that he's drunk and they shouldn't go on because of that. It strikes him like a wave on a rock because he has no idea what it is supposed to mean. Why the hell is Sebastian supposed to care about it?

The explanation comes relatively fast though, before he can even ask, as if Sebastian has realized he has made some sort of mistake.

"You wouldn't remember about how to kiss a boy tomorrow. It would have just wasted my time and we would have to repeat the lesson."

He knows there's something wrong in Sebastian's tone, a little trembling sensation that he should and should _not_ analyze at the same time, but he's just nodding as he stares while Sebastian slides along the mattress to put some distance between them.

Kurt doesn't want this to happen.

He really didn't want most of what he's done to happen, but mostly he doesn't want Sebastian to shift away. It's not for feeling – there aren't any feelings between them clearly – but because he isn't used to alcohol. Sebastian is, Kurt knows, and he doesn't want Sebastian to stop giving him the attentions he was giving him before just because he has been impulsive while drunk.

"Can I teach you something too?" He whispers, looking as Sebastian blinks towards him and then laughs, his breath sliding magnificently over Kurt's face again.

Actually, he has no idea_ what_ he wants to teach him, it's just an excuse because he doesn't want any of the warmth in the room to get lost.

"Why the hell are you supposed to teach something to me?" Sebastian asks. "I'm fine like this, Kurt. I don't think there's something you can actually teach me."

Kurt's momentarily relief is caused by the fact that Sebastian is clearly more at ease again, since he's laughing, luckily. The next step is finding something he could really teach him. His drunken mind though seems to be more efficient than he had expect it at this because the answer comes out a few seconds later.

"Don't you want to have a boyfriend?" Kurt asks, subconsciously shifting on the mattress towards him. He feels Sebastian's hand touching his hip but he realizes that maybe Sebastian has just put it there to stop him. It makes sense though: he had kissed-raped him a few minutes before, so it's logical that he's worried.

"No, I don't." Sebastian answers, holding his hip firmly. "I'm fine like this for now."

Kurt has to admit that this _for now_ is clearly so much more than he actually expected.

"What if it's not enough anymore someday? What if you need a boyfriend?" He asks again and when Sebastian groans, Kurt realizes he hasn't made anything clear so maybe Sebastian is thinking that _he_ would want to be his boyfriend; which is crazy.

"I don't need it, I'm fine. Should I be flattered though?" Sebastian asks and this time his voice is sharp and his fingers tighten around Kurt's jeans – which Kurt can't really understand right now, not when everything looks more confusing and weird that it would have seem if he was sober.

"I wasn't proposing." Kurt immediately answers, moving closer even though Sebastian's hand is pushing him away. "I would never date such a bitch like you," he says just to make it clear, "I was just suggesting a way to pay you back for your lessons, which would make you understand how you're supposed to treat a person when it's not all about-"

"_Sex._" Sebastian whispers, already knowing that Kurt would need at least fifteen seconds to pronounce it out loud. "You've already found something to make it up to me. You still owe me a gift, Kurt, don't ever forget about it."

Kurt can't keep from shivering because _obviously_ he had forgotten about it. It sounds like there's something threatening into his voice, but if he's drunk, he's not going to take that deal back, because he doesn't want to give Sebastian the chance to call him a coward until the end of their days at Dalton.

"No, okay, I won't forget it." He murmurs, but sleep is taking over, "I just thought that – even though you clearly think your life is already perfect – there things I could teach you too and-"

"Like what?" Sebastian asks, stopping him and Kurt's shocked when he feels the boy's thumb stroking over his cold skin again, under the shirt. "Crochet?" He giggles naturally and Kurt thinks that if Sebastian would be nice as he is when is falling asleep, it would be awesome to spend his time with him. "That wouldn't be useful to me, babe."

"How funny …" Kurt answers lowly, leaning over until he's reached Sebastian's shoulder with his cheek (he isn't sober enough to realize that this is the first time he starts a contact with Sebastian and not the opposite). "I wanted to teach you something, but if you don't want to …"

"No, okay," Sebastian complies immediately, surprising him, "What did you want to teach me? If it has nothing to do with crochet, I have no idea what it might be and I'm sort of … curious."

This time it's Kurt's turn to giggle, but he just lifts slightly from Sebastian's shoulder to look into his eyes, barely shining with curiosity – Sebastian being honest is such a pleasant novelty for them.

"Okay, maybe you don't need a boyfriend now, but what if you do?" Kurt asks and sees as Sebastian arches his eyebrows. "There are some things you just have to do if you want to have a boyfriend."

"First of all," Sebastian answers fast, "how many boyfriends have you had Mr. Virginity to tell? And also," he takes a pause, like he doesn't believe what he's about to say, "What would that be?"

Kurt is going through a lot of contrasting sensations right now: firstly, his stomach clutches at the first question because admitting he's never had a boyfriend out loud – even though he believes it's quite evident – it's totally embarrassing, even if Kurt's never ashamed of who he is (but he's drunk now and if he weren't drunk, he wouldn't have done many things tonight); but he's sort of feels better when he realizes that if Sebastian has asked, maybe he's interested.

And then, finally – the alcohol is making his brain low and lazy – Kurt has come up to what's happing: it's just an excuse but he's so weak at the thought of having felt like he was nothing and so unwanted that he needs someone to hug him and tell him that it's not true. Sebastian isn't going to tell him, Kurt knows, but if he works on his strategy, he can get his hug at least.

He wants to be held.

He wants to just be.

He doesn't want to feel like he's nothing anymore, even though is ego is usually quite big, and Sebastian is _here _now. Maybe he's here for the wrong reasons, maybe it's just a casualty, maybe he's here because he had pity on Kurt, but still he's here and Kurt needs _someone_. He could have been alone in his room tonight, he could have spent the night alone – like he planned on to – but Sebastian is _here_.

"You should cuddle your boyfriend."

Sebastian can't keep a laugh at these words, but the air coming out of his lungs ends up directly on Kurt's face and makes him realize Sebastian is staring at him again. He doesn't know yet how he feels about Sebastian staring at him, so many times into one night, but right now he doesn't care. He's a boy on a mission.

"I'm serious, you should do that." He comments, looking at the hilarious way Sebastian's chest is lifting, catching his attention for how fast his body is shaking in giggles.

Sebastian though seems to realize his gaze and apparently tries to distract him immediately, like he's afraid that Kurt is noticing something that he isn't supposed to stare at, like he thought that Kurt wouldn't analyze this moment just because he is drunk, but he is surprised that Kurt actually does analyze it, like he's afraid that Kurt might read into it.

His hand wraps around Kurt's shoulders, without making too much pressure, and it seems enough to distract him from his chest, because Kurt gazes back into his eyes.

"I'm not the cuddle type of boy though …" He complains, making Kurt startle when his fingers start brushing his covered shoulder with the tips, one of these things that maybe Sebastian is allowing just because Kurt's too drunk to focus.

"Well, I'm not the sex kind of boy either … but I don't complain when you teach me stuff." Kurt points out, shrugging under his touch.

"Okay …" Sebastian sighs, taking a deep breath, "Cuddling. It shouldn't be this hard; I mean you look pitiful right now, so …" He comments sarcastically before he's tightening his arms around Kurt's shoulders, pulling him closer to him. Kurt just lets him do that: he has convinced Sebastian to hold him right when he needed somebody to do that. He clearly is a genius because he's accomplished getting a cuddling sleepy night with a boy who hates him (of course he ignores the mean voice in his head who makes him notice that it's been too easy, that it's like Sebastian has been waiting for something like this to happen).

Sebastian's hold is weirdly tight, much more than Kurt would have expected, but it's also enjoyable. His head rests on Sebastian's chest now and if it weren't for Sebastian's heartbeats, it would make an awesome pillow. Everything is warm and reassuring around him, which is awkward: Sebastian has really nothing to do with _reassuring_, but Kurt feels calm, totally at ease now. He knows that part of the ease is cause by the alcohol that makes him only half aware, but he can't bring himself to care.

He knows that it's Sebastian's arms; that Sebastian is in his bed; that it's his breath that he feels on through his hair, but he can't really connect these things while he's like this.

"This is one of these things that feel awfully awkward in the morning after, isn't it?" He asks, his voice sounding weak and shattered by sleep. Sebastian is used to alcohol, so he's also used to confusion and how you feel in the morning of the following day eventually.

"If you're lucky enough, gay face, you won't even remember this in the morning …" Sebastian murmurs back, while Kurt starts to fall, almost completely asleep in his hold.

His face brushes the thin material under Sebastian's shirt and he hadn't notice he was wearing something under it before. He doesn't have the strength to tell him _You've put on the t-shirt I told you to wear_, and plus, it would have made everything more confused and weird.

He closes his eyes finally, wondering if he really wants to forget about this moment, when Sebastian has been human, when he can feel these arms holding him – it's not really cuddling, but it's _so_ okay to Kurt, but he doesn't manage to give himself a good answer before he starts drifting to the land of dreams, as he slightly feels the soft pressure of something stroking his hair, maybe fingers running through it, he can't really tell.

He eventually decides that it's either his imagination or just a strange poisoned dream.


End file.
